The ship of dreams
by BPreppyQueen
Summary: It's 1912 and the Titanic is ready to leave. Blair is going to marry Nate... well, only if she can get him back from Serena's charms, and Chuck will make sure that this won't happen or he'll lose the woman he loves. While Dan is only looking for a better life in America but this will complicate when he met Serena, a First Class passenger out of his league... C&B S
1. Chapter 1

**So finally I corrected the mistakes on this chapter. Several reviews advised me about my orthography and I must apologize because I hadn't realized about them. So as I said, I corrected them and I added some lines, so if you've already read it you will discover it changed a little.**

**So again, thank you for your reviews I love them, thank you for your support and for read this story. Tell me if you liked it if you not... anything! Love you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 1

He would be such a fool if he lets you go

* * *

10th March 1912

London, UK.

One month before the Titanic set sail.

...

Blair Waldorf was sitting on a garden bench, looking the melted moonlight spill over the garden, painting the sleeves of the trees, the roses and the bushes of silver; dyeing the water of the rectangular central marble fountain and the Venus statue on the middle of it, making shine it's eyes, almost like it really were alive, almost like it were looking at her.

It was a lovely sight and a romantic one too, and she would love to share it with the man she loved… But the man she loved just didn't care.

The echoes of the music and a thousand of snooty and pretentious laughs reached her, sounded really far, far away from her in that moment, and that was strange. She had never felt before like an outsider of the swanky world indoor behind her, on the contrary, she lived for that world and that life style since she had memory. She used to watch her mother fixing her hair with lovely pins made of pears and precious stones, wear this silk beautiful dresses and large brimmed hats with artificial flowers and bows, imagined an adult version of herself dressed like that with several suitors giving her precious gifts trying to steal her heart, dancing around enormous and beautiful ball rooms, full of elegant people like her with shiny and gold champagne on their flutes, talking about how perfect and powerful she was. And now, with sixteen years old and a handsome and rich fiance, those fantasies had become true: she was one of the most beautiful and admired girls on the English high society. She was utterly a fine lady, a leader, a role model for the youngest debutantes and a perfect girl. But even perfection was not enough to be safe from the critics and speculations from the prim old woman indoors, she thought tired, while she was touching her yellow silk dress with her gloved hand. It was not enough had the perfect skin or being unable to breathe correctly for using these inhuman corsets to have a perfect body, or had the best manners and be polite and nice, it was just not enough and now she felt dizzy and suffocated. As if suddenly the room was became too little and too crowded, feeling almost claustrophobic.

She breathed deeply. She had to calm down; this was not a usual behavior on her and rather, this was the kind of reprehensible behavior of her friend; Serena. Always with her ideals of equality between social classes and that in the perfect marriage shouldn't count the money or the family or the birthplace but the love.

Blair on the other hand thought she was insane. Well, of course she wanted love in her live but she wanted to be great and recognized too. She wanted to be in the best events, in the finest places, not being the lovely and mediocre wife –normally chubby– of a butcher or a shoemaker, for God sakes!

But actually, Serena's crazy ideas really didn't matter, she was about to marry with one of the richest and wealthiest man on England, one of the most handsome two. Nate Archibald was utterly perfect. He had an appropriate family, was a gentleman, and honest and kind man, and Blair felt in love with him in a short time. But bad things came with her suitor, one of them namely Chuck Bass, well the Duke of Leinster, Earl of Offaly and Marquess of Kildare Charles Bartholomew Bass. Blair snorted. He hadn't a single royal bone in his body. He was elegant, she couldn't deny it, but he was deplorable; a selfish, womanizer, drunken pig with delusions of grandeur. She just couldn't conceive how two people so different like his precious Nate and the Royal Basstard could be friends. He was such a headache to Blair.

"My, my… What are you doing here alone?" said a soft deep voice, drawling behind her and she sighed. Speaking of the devil…

She turned and faced the smirk on Chuck's face while he was approaching, the grass crunching underfoot.

Chuck was handsome, despite everything. He had a strong, square chin, deep brown eyes that made him look petulant, malicious -when he wanted-, and most of the time; sensual. He dressed impeccably and fashionable too, Blair had to recognize reluctantly. He was wearing a gray tail coat tuxedo, a red silk pique waistcoat, and a black bow tie.

"Sorry but it's none of you business" she said coldly.

"Needed of some fresh air?" he guessed, ignoring her rudeness and walking up to her and watching beyond to the garden putting his hand on the backing on the bench. He looked a little pissed off too, she observed.

His eyes met hers, and she couldn't help staring him even when he looked away. Something was different in him today… No, he was drunk; he was still holding a glass of scotch in his hand, he had his usual smirk on the face and the silk bow tie so, what was it?

"You needed some fresh air?" Blair said skeptical. "I thought you were having a great time with this… huh… _ladies_" she used that word instead of whores, even when the second fitted more with those awful women who had throwing themselves to him all the night.

Chuck smirked at her lightly.

"Jealous, Blair?" he said drawling, watching her through his narrowed eyes. "Interesting to know that you've been paying so much attention on me, tonight. I feel flattered"

"You wish, Bass" she replied coolly, crossing her arms and looking away. "Why you just don't returned to the party and leave me alone?"

"I would do it, but it's too crowd there" he said surrounding the bench and sitting next to Blair.

She looked at him.

"Too crowd? For you? Come on, you'd be delighted. With your friendly girls around…" she scrunched up her tiny nose, disgusted.

"And all the people looking at you as you were a pig, an aberration, as if they didn't the same things when everybody is not looking…" he said dryly staring the Venus in the middle of the fountain. He used "all the people" but he was actually referring his father. Bart Bass; multimillionaire, owner of Bass Industries and half Europe, with his cold blue eyes, telling Chuck without words from the other side of the room that he was an embarrassment and an annoyance for him. Actually, no matter what Chuck did, if he was drunk and with some whores around or he was sober, killing himself in business deals to try to impress his father, he will always look like a ungrateful aberration to Bart.

"Sometimes is just tired be judged by everyone, because you can't be good enough" he added with an unhappy smile, lowering even more his voice.

Blair glanced at him puzzled. He just said what she was thinking, what she was feeling, moments ago, before he interrupted her. Obviously they were different cases. He was been judging by his deplorable way of living while she was been judging by her efforts to do everything as supposed to be done.

Chuck turned his head slowly to look at her.

"What?"

Blair shook her head and looked at the other side.

And they stayed in silence for long uncomfortable minutes. Chuck feeling that he had just say too much.

"What are _you_ here?" he finally asked to her. "You are the one that should be delighted, aren't you?

Blair glanced at him.

"I mean, you're going to marrying the man you loved…" he answered drawling and she sighed. Chuck raised an eyebrow puzzled. "…Or you don't love Nathaniel anymore?"

"No… I do" she replied immediately but grudgingly. "But… I have a feeling that he no longer loves me"

She didn't even know why she was telling these things to Chuck, but she couldn't help it. A month before they were engaged, he became distant, as if being with her was more an obligation… and she started to notice that he suddenly was paying too much attention to Serena.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Chuck frowning, puzzled.

Blair bushed and shook her head again.

"Forget what I said" she said staring the garden as she wanted disappeared on it but Chuck didn't look away from her. Sometimes Blair was a really puzzle to him. Always with her facade of the perfect prim girl, always trying to be the best and do everything like the others do, but she could be really cold and even mean too, and he always saw her like a strong and beautiful woman… too perfectionist and too prim for him, of course. So this broken girl was a strange for him.

"Chuck…" finally she said suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes"

"You are a really good friend of Nate, right?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, since a long time ago" he replied and she nodded.

"I see…" she said lost in her thoughts and said anything for a few minutes.

"What's your point Waldorf?" he asked completely puzzled by the girl. She blanched. Her pale skin looked ghostly white beneath the moonlight, and her pink lips shook lightly.

She was beautiful, indeed. She was the most beautiful girl Chuck had ever seen and one of the most intelligent and cleverest too. But since he met the girl, she made it clear that she considered him a womanizer, a drunken fool and a pig, and she was too good girl and spoiled to him. But he respected her very much, even when he used to love pissed her off. He just loved how her cheeks blushed with rage and yelled at him insults like pig, bastard or rake.

Blair stirred in the bench wringing her hands on her lap. A little lock of hair felt on her face while she was trying to find her voice again.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked worrying leaned lightly to her.

She nodded and looked up, startling when she noticed he was too close to her.

"You…? Is he…?" she just couldn't find the words to ask something that was gnawing inside her. She took a deep breath and turned to look in Chuck's eyes.

"You know if he likes another girl?"

Chuck opened wide his eyes, glanced at her surprised, not knowing how to answer that.

"Please. I'm dying inside. I think I am losing him" Blair said hopeless, still looking at the boy, her eyes pleading him.

"Blair…" he started but he couldn't add anything else. He was suspecting, no, he was sure his friend was falling for another girl, for Serena actually. But he couldn't just say that to Blair, right? That would be too cruel… even for him. He liked to tease her, to make her mad, not hurt her. And those hopeless and beautiful chocolate eyes staring at him didn't help him. He sighed.

"Blair... he would a completely fool if he lets you go"

She dropped her heart sink. She knew it! Chuck had tried not to make her feel bad, but still hear that her suspicions were true was too much to keep her composure. Her jaw twitched and her fists clenched.

"I knew it…" she whispered.

"Blair…"

"Is Serena?" she interrupted him abruptly and looked up to him. He looked at her surprised, again unable to answer but it wasn't necessary; she could read it on his face.

"I'm such a fool" she cried covering her face with her hands, standing and running away.

Chuck just stared like an idiot how she run and passed a just few seconds before he sighted, putted his scotch glass on the bench and run after her.

He soon reached her; she couldn't run very fast for her shoes and also she didn't care be far away, she only wanted to be alone.

"Blair!" he called her and she stopped breathless, turning her back on him. She hated cry. She used to keep from cry if she could, but this time she couldn't help it.

"I want to be alone" she said sobbing. She just wanted him to not see her cry, not because she didn't trust him –she shouldn't trust him, but for some reason she did–, but she didn't want him to see her fragile and vulnerable. She felt disgusting. Chuck, on the other hand, didn't know what to say, he even didn't know why he had run after her, the only thing he knew was that he didn't want to see her cry. It was causing a twinge in his stomach and in that moment he would give anything to make her stop.

She embraced herself, ducking her head, crying in silence and Chuck looked at her troubled, running his fingers thought his hair, trying to think in something to cheer her up, in vain. He was not good comforting.

Blair heard the grass crunching and she thought relieved that Chuck was returning to the party, and she frozen when she felt his arms around her waist tightly and his breath in her shoulder. He didn't touch her pervertedly, not trying to get something more or trying to overdo with her, he was just trying to comfort her and she really appreciated it. She put her hands in his, standing in silence, watching the dark sky. And they felt it, something lightly and warm, growing between them, something electrifying and new for both. She felt her stomach tickling, just beneath his hands and he felt something strange in his stomach, something intruder… fluttering. And he realized some things that he didn't noticed before, like her fresh and sweet aroma, like roses and honey, like spring, the softness of her skin like velvet, or her really tiny body, her shiny curls that in the moonlight looked so dark but he knew very well that these curls were of the color of the chocolate. And she felt so peacefully out there, with his hands on her body and his fresh breath on her neck.

Slowly, she stopped crying, she even closed her eyes, relaxing in his touch. He smelled like scotch, of course, and like cigarettes, but like mint too, and something else, something fresher and spicy, something coiling in her nose and she leaned back lightly to let herself evolved in his smell.

"Like I said… any man would be such a fool to let you go" Chuck whispered and she smiled slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, another chapter corrected and I changed a few lines and added some more. I really hope you like it because I'm writing it for you guys. Well the story is following the Titanic movie plot, with Serena and Dan like Rose and Jack, because obviously, even when I love Jack, Chuck couldn't be him and honestly I preferred it this way.**

**So please review guys, let me know what you thin. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Something worthy of you

* * *

10th April 1912

Southampton, England

The day Titanic sails

...

The Titanic was almost ready to leave. Magnificent and imposing, the ship of dreams, stuck in the crowded dock, full of hope and excitement. Full of dreams of freedom... of a better life, full of smiley faces and tears of joy and farewells.

There were several ladders in three different levels of the ship. The bottom step was for the third class. Those who brought in their little suitcases or bags what little they had, and those who went to America looking for a solution to their misery, seeking wealth and opportunity for another life. In the gate of that ladder the officials were not friendly and they didn't care to be that way with the lowest of society, those who had several weeks without bathing, and they had a comb in hand to check that those undesirable had not lice.

In the second ladder was the second class; those who had saved most of their life to be once on the Titanic. Those with mediocre jobs, fake jewels and cotton clothing.

But in the higher ladders were the first class; politicians, billionaires, royalty, la crème de la crème; arriving in the most modern cars with internal combustion engines, with huge and several suitcases, some furniture or paintings and their pets. And the people on the harbor couldn't help looking at them, envying their simple and elegant lives.

A little blond girl, in her father arms was shaking the hand, looking the enormous ship amazed; she wanted to travel on it too, but a horn sounded at the dock and she turned shocked as the crowd made way to three cars newcomers.

They parked and the driver of the first car went out and opened the door. A gloved hand came out and took the driver's hand outstretched. A black leather boot rested on the stair of the car, and she came out of it.

Blair Waldorf, in her trip white striped dress, with a broad-brimmed purple hat and an umbrella on her hand, looked the ship with critical eyes and a pleased smile.

"It's… appropriated" she said smugly putting the umbrella on her arm.

"For us" Chuck agreed drawling, behind her, smiling at her when she turned to him.

She smirked back.

"It doesn't look bigger than the Mauretania" she only commented that to tease him, knowing that Bass Industries was one of the mayor shareholders of the Titanic. Chuck himself was the one who suggested the Titanic for their trip to America.

"It is _bigger_ than Mauretania. And most luxurious" he replied frowning, a little offended. She laughed lightly and made him smile. God, she had the most beautiful laugh he ever heard, he admitted to himself staring at her a few seconds before clearing his throat and looking away, trying not to look such like a struck-love puppy.

"Sweetie, it's not amazing?" Blair said excitedly, walking up to Nate who had just came out of the car behind Chuck, and who was fixing his coat and his hat. The girl smiled to him sweetly and took his arm but he wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Oh… yeah, it is" Nate replied distracted looking back to the second car. Serena with a brimmed hat too over her shiny gold hair, came out behind her fiancé Cal Hockley, a man with silver cold eyes and a smugly smile. He had more money than Nate, but no even as much as Chuck had and this fact used to irritate him a lot. Serena, Blair and Chuck used to laugh about it when Cal wasn't around.

Nate twitched his jaw when Cal put a possessive arm around Serena and looked forward again without cared about the Titanic or the girl next to him.

"I'm going to go ahead" him snapped coolly; freeing his arm from Blair's and going to the first class ladder while the girl looked away hurt. She hated always being the second guessing to him. Why she just couldn't have gold hair like perfect Serena? Or blue eyes? Or irritating and un-lady like behavior?

Chuck frowned watching Blair's aching expression and rubbed her arm.

"Hey, give him a little time. You'll see that soon he will not leave you alone" he said trying to comfort her, but hoping that what he was saying wasn't true.

She looked to him and smiled a little.

"You're right" she said straightening herself and lifting her little chin. "I cannot look sad; it makes me look pale and listless" she said fixing her hat and Chuck smile fondly.

"You always look perfect" he assured her, smirking.

"True" she replied snootily and he offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go" Blair smiled, taking his arm. They walk through the crow that made way to the couple immediately, looking at them shocked, scared and impressed; they looked imposing, like if there was nothing they couldn't reach or do and Chuck noticed that with please. She was all he could ask in a woman, in a wife actually. Now he knew that but she still preferred Nathaniel.

After he comforted her in the garden, they returned to the party where Serena and Cal announced their engagement, a low blow to Nate and an opportunity for Blair to get back his fiance. As she returned to Nate, Chuck realized that the feelings for her had grown and were worst than ever; his fluttering in his stomach when she looked at him, the shivers every time she touched him, and his anger and envy when she looked to Nate, when he kissed her selflessly. He was not worth of Blair, he didn't even care about her, but he, Chuck, couldn't do anything when she asked him to help her to get back Nate. He couldn't do anything but smile like an idiot and say yes, anything yes to her…. But Chuck was not the kind of man who stepped aside without a fight. He was going to help Blair, of course. Spending a lot of time with her to make her see that he was what she really needed, not Nate. And with him she would be really loved and she would have all she wanted and more.

Chuck and Blair reached the ladder and started to climbing, with Serena, Cal and Serena's mother; Lily, behind.

Serena looked over to the third class ladder where the officers were checking that the passengers didn't have lice.

"What are they doing?" she asked to Cal because she didn't know why the officers were combing the passenger's hair.

"They're checking they don't have lice" Cal answered looked down with a grimace of disgust in his face.

"What?" Blair said turning her head back to looked Cal, scrunching up her little nose. She looked alarmed and disgusted.

"Don't worry Blair" Chuck responded, putting his free hand protectively on the one she had on his arm. "No one with lice will enter in the ship"

"That's not fair" Serena answered angrily. "They are people too"

"Come on, sis" said Chuck drawling and smirking at her. "Do you really want lice jumping on you beautiful golden curls?"

Cal laughed, but the brunette girl looked away, pissed. So Chuck thought Serena had beautiful golden curls, huh? Please… it looked like straw.

"Don't be mean, Charles" Lily scolded him kindly, looking at him but with a little smile.

"Don't worry, I was only kidding, Lily" Chuck replied smirking back and Serena rolled her eyes.

"If you think it's not fair S, why you don't go with them" Blair said coolly looking her friend and then looked down the low ladder and scrunched up her nose with disgust. "It's disgusting…"

* * *

"…It's disgusting. We don't have lice" Little Jenny Humphrey said, following his brother and looking back to the officers with resentment.

"Keep walking Jenny" his big brother Dan just said, tired, walking through the third class passengers.

"I'm only saying it's not fair they only checking us. It's humiliating" the blond girl replied, upset. "Why they don't check to the first class hair too, huh?"

"Because this the way the world works" his brother replied, exasperated. "The powerful and rich above and…"

"The rats beneath…" a voice said behind the siblings and when they turned, they saw Fabrizio De Rossi, Dan's best friend, who smiled fondly to them.

"Fabrizio!" Jenny exclaimed excited and hugged him. The Italian guy hugged her back, rubbing her back.

"Hey, man" Dan greeted him and Fabrizzio pulled back Jenny to shake his friend's hand and then hugged him too. "We thought you won't do it".

"There is no way I lose the first voyage of the magnificent Titanic" Frabrizio replied, smiling with sarcasm and putting an arm in Jenny's shoulder. "And, by the way, don't let your brother dishearten you, Jen. We are royalty only for being stepping on the Titanic. Let's go to the deck" and taking Jenny's hand he dragged them to the top of the ship.

Once there, they joined to the people who were shaking their hands in farewell to the people on the port.

Jenny immediately climbed to the metallic rail that surrounded the deck and she started to shake her hand.

"Bye, bye!" she yelled, chuckling.

"Jenny, why do you do that?" Dan asked his sister. "There is no one who can say goodbye to you"

His sister turned her head to him, smiling and shrugged.

"So?" she said and started to shake her hand again, throw kisses and yelled goodbye to nobody.

"Yeah, she's right" said Fabrizio nudging Dan and climbed next to Jenny.

"Bye! Ciao! Don't miss me!" he yelled laughing and with a sigh Dan joined them.

* * *

Chuck opened the door and let Blair entered first in the room. She walked looking around with an approving smile admiring her enormous stateroom and Chuck smiled, pleased.

He personally asked for the best stateroom in the ship, which was changed according to his specifications; it consisting of four rooms; the living room, Blair's room, the bathroom, and Blair's chaperon's room.

The living room was really spacious with Georgian dark oak paneling, lovely pink shell wallpaper, an enormous fireplace with a marble carving hearth, four elegant floral-print chairs, tables with fine legs, lamps against the wall, a crystal chandelier in the middle, and several Sevres vases full of pink peonies, Blair's favorite flowers.

She turned to him, smiling broadly while Nate, Serena, Cal and Lily entered in the room admiring it too.

"You like it?" Chuck asked kindly with a smile.

"What if I like it? I love it, Chuck! It's perfect" Blair replied really excited walking through the principal double door to enter in her room. Chuck looked at her with an enormous smile. He was so glad she liked it; he would do anything to please her.

The man turned his face to see Nate but he was looking through the window without care about the Blair's room or her and Chuck couldn't appreciate more his disinterest. While Nate was disregarding Blair, he could win over the girl.

Her room was even better, Blair thought. Her bed had silk pink sheets, there was an oak desk, a vanity with an enormous mirror, more peonies, an enormous wardrobe and the bath room was made almost entirely with marble. Everything looked so perfect.

Blair couldn't help but smile, and when Serena entered behind her she looked her friend, excited.

"Isn't it beautiful, S?" Blair said forgetting her previous displeasure with her friend.

"It is, B" said Serena smiling and hugging her friend. "It looks like Chuck really wanted makes you happy"

"Well, he did" responded Blair overwhelmed, rolling her eyes and smiling completely pleased.

Chuck overheard her and smiled even more, but Serena turned her face and saw him stared at her friend adoringly. She smirked at him, and with a frown he looked away, annoyed. He had to be a little more discrete around Blair if don't, he surely would make a fool in front of her.

Serena shook her head, smiling exasperated and looked to Nate. He was distracted again. He was not the same guy who felt in love with Blair months ago, she noticed and he was disregarding her so much. Maybe Nate wasn't meant for Blair. Maybe, despite _all_ his defects, Chuck could be the one. After all, he was so like her. Both were proud and smug, always scheming and teasing each other. And he was really changed, Serena thought looking his stepbrother talking to her mother about the ship. Had been months since she hadn't saw Chuck with another woman that wouldn't be family or Blair, even to ask them about the climate.

"What are you looking, Serena?" Blair asked her friend and Serena startled, turning to her immediately. "You were looking Chuck?" she asked with a sour note in her voice and she couldn't help narrowed her eyes lightly. She felt a little jealous for some reason thinking about Serena interested in Chuck, even a little.

"Yes" Serena answered calmly and Blair felt a lump in her stomach at her friend's confession.

"Really?"

"I mean, what he did for you… this room, it's amazing... really thoughtful. I haven't seen Chuck do this for anyone ever" the blond girl said trying to her friend caught the hint.

"Yes, it's lovely" Blair answered really happy with her stateroom. She will be the envy of the other woman in the ship and she barely could contain her joy.

"And it's kind of… romantic" Serena pushed further, almost exasperated. Her friend was very intelligent and clever, but apparently not today.

"Romantic? What are you saying?" Blair responded, laughing a little. The idea of Chuck doing something romantic was ridiculous.

"Darling, let's go" Cal said annoyed, approaching to the girls and taking Serena by the arm. "I want to show you now, _your_ stateroom. I know you're going to love it"

Actually, he only was trying to show that he could give her things like this and more, that he was more valuable than this Basstard.

Serena forced a smile and followed Cal out the room. Lily and Nate followed them immediately too.

Blair looked one last time her room, sighing with pleasure and went to the door.

"You looked pleased" Chuck told her happily, approaching her.

"It's beautiful, Chuck. You thought in everything" said Blair smiling at him, thankfully.

"I just wanted to give you… something worthy of you" he said with his soft deep voice, looking at her deeply into her beautiful eyes. Blair's heart started to beat faster while she smiled back at him, her eyes holding his.

"Thank you" she said softly, wholeheartedly.

A few minutes passed by without said a word, only looking in each other's eyes with a smile on their face, and their hearts going faster and faster, electrifying discretely the air in the room.

But Blair then remembered with whom was she engaged and that was no appropriated or correct to think in another man and less when she had the risk of loosing him.

She cleared her throat, blushing and looking away.

"We should go with them" she said walking to the door and Chuck followed her really happy and proud with her discomfort, because that was meaning that she wasn't indifferent to his feelings.

God, he wanted Blair, he wanted her so badly and he would do anything to get her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have built you a good ship

* * *

10th April 1912

Atlantic Ocean

Midday

...

The dining room was full; all the first class passengers were sitting on a table or walking outside on the deck.

Blair, Chuck, Nate, Serena, Cal and Lily were sitting together on a table. Lily and Cal were talking about Serena's wedding; the place, the day and the guest list while she was looking away, not listening really, only nodding when they asked to her something. Blair was trying to chat with Nate but he was only nodding or given her short answers. That crushed her heart and Chuck's when he saw the disappointment in her face.

"I need some air" Serena announced abruptly, rising from her chair.

"Do you want I accompany you?" Nate asked immediately and Blair glared at him, but Serena shook her head and left the room alone. Lily sighed, shaking her head, apologizing with the others for Serena's behavior as usual.

Blair saw the Nate's hurt face and she couldn't help felt angry towards Serena. She was ruining everything in her relationship!

"Blair, may you accompany me out?" Chuck asked her and she turned immediately to see Nate's reaction. He didn't reacted nor gave any signal and she rose from the chair, mad, following Chuck out. When they came out he offered his arm and she took it. He put his free hand on hers as he liked to do with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a minutes in silence, glancing at her.

She nodded.

"Yes… No…" she sighted closing her eyes and Chuck frowned. Nate was such an idiot! He thought.

"It's just… just look how he look at her! He is not even being discreet!" Blair continued with pain and anger rising in her voice, more anger than pain, actually.

"No, he's an idiot" Chuck replied with a playful smile, but deep inside he really meant it.

Blair looked at him and smiled a little.

"But all the men are idiots, Blair" Chuck told to her. "You want to get back Nate, right?"

The girl nodded immediately.

"Of course"

"Well, then you'll have to do what I say, okay?" he said quite confident looking at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do what you said? Exactly, why?" she replied looking at him suspiciously.

"Because Nate is a man and so am I. Does not sound logical?"

Chuck grinned when she looked away thinking. He knew she was trying to find something bad to his intentions, but apparently she didn't find anything because she turned to him, cocking her head with a smirk.

"Fine... What do you want I do?" Blair asked and when he smiled triumphantly she rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him" he responded, simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Blair looked at him puzzled. "How this going to work if I'm trying to get him back? If I ignore him, he's going to run to Serena"

"No, the reason why he's following Serena like a lapdog it's because you're always pushing him. If you ignore him, he's going to pay you attention again. Men always wants what they can't have" he smirked at her. Oh, she hadn't an idea how much true was that… at least in Chuck's particular case. He wanted Blair so badly.

The girl analyzed what he said. Probably he was right, and after he only wanted to help her, right? She smirked back.

"You're heinous" Blair replied, playfully.

"Which is probably why you asked for my help" Chuck drawled ironically, watching her through his narrowed eyes.

"You know me well" she answered, a wicked smile twisting her pouting lips, looking away to the sea and he glanced at her adoringly, this mischievous smile making his heart going wild.

Yes, he did know her very well, and with his help, soon, she would leave Nate for him.

* * *

Dan, Jenny and Frabrizio were sitting in a bench on the third class deck. Dan was leaning on his notebook writing non-stop, his sister looked closely at the other passengers really bored, and Fabrizio was sitting on the bench's back smoking a second-hand cigarette. Sometimes a few passengers of first class passed around walking his dogs.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shite" Fabrizio commented sarcastically letting out the smoke from his mouth, looking and old man with tuxedo and gibus letting his dog defecated on the third class deck for then went away without cleaning.

"That's so we don't forget where we rank in the scheme of things" Dan said with his usual apathetic tone without looking away from his notebook.

"Like we could forget... thanks to you" Jenny replied sarcastically looking his brother exasperated and Fabrizio smirked.

Dan looked up to glare at his sister. She raised an eyebrow and when he looked away from her, he saw a blond girl on the first class deck, with her arms on the metallic rail, looking away to the sea. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen before; her golden curls blowing in the wind and her blue and worrying eyes losing in her thoughts. He stared at her with his mouth lightly opened and her sister followed the direction of his gaze right to the girl. Fabrizio looked at her too and laughed, slapping Dan on the head.

"Oh, forget it man. There is no way that a girl like that noticed someone like you" Fabrizio said to his friend and he looked down at his notebook.

Jenny slapped Fabrizio's arm and frowned to him.

"Hey!"

"Leave it, Jenny. He's right" Dan replied sighing, seeing a man coming toward the girl looking at her severely. He said something to her, she looked pissed to him and then she followed him inside the ship.

Dan felt a lump on his throat before continuing his story, trying to not think of those hunting blue eyes.

* * *

"There you are, Charles" Lily said smiling at him and Blair, approaching them with a man on her arm. He was around the forties, had gray hair and dressed elegantly.

"I would like to introduce you; Thomas Andrews. The builder of the Titanic" Lily told them proudly. "Mr. Andrews, this is Chuck Bass, my stepson, and Blair Waldorf his friend"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Andrews" Blair replied with a smile and the man took her hand softly and kissed her gloved knuckles gallantly.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Blair" the man said for then extended his hand to Chuck and he shook Andrews's hand.

"Mr. Bass. I've heard about you and your father. It's a pleasure know you finally" the man said honestly with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Mr. Andrews, I'm glad to know the builder of the Titanic" Chuck replied politely smiling him back. "I'm so pleased with the design. It's really impressive. I know my father would like to travel on it soon"

"Well, I'm flattered to hear that" the man said, wholeheartedly.

"Mr. Andrews will join us to lunch" Lily announced to them. "Have you seen Serena?"

Blair pursed her lips. _No, thanks God_, she thought, trying to not roll her eyes.

"She's coming with Cal" Chuck responded, pointing with his head the couple who entered in the foyer just at that moment.

"Oh Serena, darling, there you are" Lily said when she and Cal reached them.

"Where's Nate, Lily?" Blair asked suddenly, feeling anxious and unsure now that Serena was there.

"Oh, darling, I don't know" the woman replied, looking at her. "But he told me he'll join us for the lunch time… Serena, Cal, I would like to introduce you…"

"Where could he be?" Blair whispered to Chuck.

"Ignore him. Remember?" he whispered back, a little annoyed. She could not stop thinking about him two seconds?

After that, they decided to take a walk around the deck meanwhile the lunch was ready.

"It's really beautiful this ship, Mr. Andrews" Blair commented to the man, walking next to him and Lily, still taking Chuck's arm.

"Well I did what was in my hands, Miss Blair. The Titanic has eight hundred eighty two feet eight inches long and ninety two feet six inches in breadth... enough room for the one thousand three hundred sixteen passengers and members of the crew" Andrews explained very proudly looking around his work with a big smile.

"It's really big" Blair said looking the man.

"I told you it was" Chuck replied to her. "And it's the most luxurious ship in UK, right, Mr. Andrews?"

"Sure it is. It has to be with the seven million pounds that Mr. Ismay and Mr. Bass invested"

Lily and Blair were really impressed to hear that. The brunette turned her face to see Chuck and he smiled proudly.

Cal forced a smiled looking Chuck with resentment.

"Yes. I'm sure you going to enjoy the Titanic, Miss Blair. We have a squash court, swimming bath, a gym... even a Parisian coffee" Andrews said.

"It's really impressive. It's so enormous that I've hardly seen the lifeboats" Blair commented, noticing a few isolated boats.

"Well that's because the Titanic only have twenty lifeboats with a capacity for sixty five persons" Andrews replied and Serena looked at him puzzled and a little afraid.

"But… Mr. Andrews, forgive me" Serena interrupted him. "I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard" Serena said to the man.

He turned to look at her a little surprised.

"About half, actually, Miss Serena. You miss nothing, do you?" Mr. Andrews responded smiling at her kindly.

"The half?" Blair exclaimed, worried. "There are only lifeboats for the half of the passengers?"

"Don't worry, Blair. Nothing bad will happen, right Mr. Andrews?" Chuck intervened to calm her.

"Mr. Chuck is right. Sleep soundly young Blair for I have built you a good ship, strong and true, she's all the lifeboats you need" Andrews agreed and they continued with the tour of the Titanic.

* * *

**So, I did a little investigation to this chapter and all that Mr. Andrews said actually it's true about the size and prize of the Titanic, obviously not in the part of the Bass Industries. So again, thank you for read it guys and please review. I love you and your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You jump, I jump

* * *

10th April 1912

British Channel

Diner time

...

The waiters were advancing through the tables, trays in hand, serving creams of Barley, poached salmon, filets Mignons, cucumbers and creamed carrots, filling the glasses of the Fist class passengers with champagne, wines, brandy and scotch.

In the center of the table was Chuck talking animatedly with Nate and Mr. Joseph Bruce Ismay; the other majority investor of the Titanic. On the left of Chuck were Blair and Serena talking about the New York City and the places where they'll go once there. Next to them was Cal talking with Lily about his new business deals and then Mr. Andrews talking with Mrs. Brown, a vulgar and new money lady; Blair told to Serena in a whisper, before scrunch up her nose and take a sip of champagne.

When the waiter brought the food the talk was interrupted slightly.

Mrs. Brown took a long sip of champagne, something unseemly –Blair observed frowning–, and cleared her throat before looking Mr. Ismay.

"Hey, uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength" Mr. Ismay answered immediately, trying to impress Chuck and the beautiful Miss Blair. The man smiled at her gallantly and the girl had to repress her laugh. Chuck noticed that and looked at the old man pissed. He should better stay away from her.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you" Serena replied sarcastically. Blair pursed her lips trying even harder not to laugh and Chuck covered his mouth with the table napkin, pretending to wipe his mouth, covering his chuckles.

"What's gotten into you?" Lily whispered to her daughter angrily, frowning for her rudeness.

"Excuse me" Serena said exasperated, ignoring her mother and rose and left.

"I do apologize" Lily told ashamed to the rest of the table and Nate's eyes followed Serena.

"She's a pistol, Cal! Hope you can handle her" Mrs. Brown said playfully, smiling at him trying to joking.

"Ugh… she's so vulgar" Blair whispered to Chuck and he smiled.

"Of course she's, but she's funny too" he whispered back and Blair smirked too.

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Brown?" Cal snapped coolly but politely, forcing a smile to Mrs. Brown.

"Well at least I preferred Cal than her to chat" Blair said.

"Freud? Who is he? Is he a passenger?" Mr. Ismay asked puzzled and Blair rolled her eyes. That made Chuck smiled pleased. Old, with a big walrus mustache and little wit, definitely something that Blair wouldn't be interested in.

They keep talking about other things. The cream Barley from Blair was replaced by salmon with carrot cream and boiled potatoes. She ate everything and when she finished, before the desert she suddenly raised.

"Excuse me, please" she said before leaving the dining room. Chuck noticed she was suddenly pale and she was in a hurry.

Once she left the dining room, she started to run to her stateroom with a lost and desperate look, letting her feet guided her, without noticed no one of the passengers she dodged or the corridors she crossed.

Suddenly she hit someone and almost fell to the floor. When she turned her hair she caught sight of Serena without gloves and her hair down, running as desperate as she was one moment ago.

She had the temptation to follow her, but then she reminded how Nate's eyes had followed her and the anger came out again. She breathed deeply, hurt and angry. Serena could take her of herself, she had her own problems.

And suddenly she felt again that lump in her stomach climbing her throat, and covering her mouth, she turned and ran.

She entered at once to her stateroom and went straight to the bathroom slamming behind her.

In the chaperon's room the door opened and Blair's chaperone; Dorota, came out. She approached the bathroom's door in silence and she could hear some gagging noises coming from the closed door.

She covered her mouth without know what to do. If Miss Blair found that she was spying on her, she would be furious and would tell nothing. She returned in silence and closed the door at the same time the other door was open.

Blair came out with her gloves in the hand and she threw it on her vanity. Her hands were shaking and the tears started to flow. Emotionally unstable, Blair raised her arms to her neck, and unbuckled her pearls necklace with difficultly for then took of the pins on her hair and let down the chocolate curls. She looked at the mirror and she felt disgusted and fat, she saw herself horrible and she couldn't blame Nate of trying to look for something better.

She covered her face crying, feeling her whole body shaking and she couldn't bear it anymore. She ran out from her stateroom and Dorota came out of her room really worried.

Blair ran as fast as her dignity aloud her on the deck until reached the fore of the ship, and crashed to the metallic rail that surrounded the ship, holding from the wide metal rope that was the forestay, looking the sea waters roar and shaking beneath her.

She felt dizzy and she was so depressed too. She was tired of always being the second option after Serena, she was tired of all this.

She held the forestay and put her other hand on the rail climbing on it, leaning dangerously over the water. And she was completely alone. There was there was not an officer who could see what she was about to do, and she wondered why this part of the ship was so lonely.

* * *

While in the back part of the ship, on the third class deck, a several officers were surrounding Serena who was trembling wrapped on a blanket and Dan handcuffed trying to explain the officers why they found him on top of Serena on the deck.

She was about to jump from the ship when he found her, and he really rescued her. But from some unfortunate events, when he pulled her back to the deck he fell on her just in the moments the officers hear the screams of Serena.

In that moment Cal and Nate, both furious and outraged, came and looked Dan with contempt, like he was a filthy and impertinent worm.

Cal approached Dan and took him sharply by the collar of his shirt.

"Did you think you could get your hands on my fiancee, you miserable rat?" Cal yelled at him while Nate approached Serena to ask how she was, but she ignored him and stopped Cal.

"Cal! Cal! Let him go! It is not what it seems!"

* * *

Chuck, running as fast as he could, was going through doors and down stairs until he came out to the deck. He climbed to the fore deck and then he saw her.

"Blair!" he yelled at her.

Blair startled and slipped, holding the forestay before she fell to the water. Chuck approached her, cursing himself for his stupidity. He almost made she fell to the sea.

The girl, now steady standing on the rail, turned to look at him. She was pale and her eyes were red and swollen by mourn.

"Blair, come here" he asked kindly extending his arm to take her hand but she didn't. She stared at him surprised.

"How you found me?" she asked him with weak voice.

"I went to your stateroom. Dorota told me you ran away. I've looking for you" the boy replied trying to hold her hand but she lightly leaned back and turned to face the sea. The salt breeze hit her face shaking her face.

"Don't do that, Blair!" Chuck cried desperate. "He's not worth it!"

She turned her face to see him.

"You think I'm going to jump?" she asked ignoring his words.

"No. But if you slip you'll fell anyway. Give me your hand, please!" he begged her, extending more his hand.

Blair looked at the water beneath her once more before turned to Chuck and take his hand.

He held it tight and put the other in her waist helping her to come down to the deck. Her ankle twisted, and she fell against him, her face colliding in his chest. She started to cry, grabbing his shirt and he wrapped immediately his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"It's okay. You're safe" he murmured to calm her, rubbing her back with his hand. "It's okay. I've got you"

"I didn't try to jump" Blair cried with her broken voice. "I just… I was so… tired. I'm only the second behind Serena. I can't bear it anymore"

"You will never be the second for me, Blair, you know that" Chuck replied pulling her closer. And his words pierced her heart. He really cared about her, he did. And his words were true, to him, she was always the first, she hadn't to compete with anyone.

Neither of them spoke for a while, Chuck simply rubbed her back and she let out an occasional sob.

Finally he pulled back and cupped her face on his hands, wiping off her tears gently with his thumbs. She smiled a little.

"Chuck…"

"Yes?"

"If I had jumped, what would you have done?" Blair asked looking into his eyes, swallowing.

He rubbed her frozen arms and took her jaw with his hand.

"Hey, you jump, I jump, okay" the boy whispered to her smiling, and with her heart beating rapidly, she embraced him.

He returned her embrace, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Chuck" she whispered. "You're always there for me... thank you"

"And I'll always be" he kissed again her head. His heart pounding as fast as hers. "Hey, you need to calm down. I'll tell you what; tomorrow when we came to Queenstown, we'll go for a walk around the city. You will love, there are many shops and one of the best jewelry" he told to her, rubbing her arms and her back. A distraction was what she needed and preferably, away from Nate and Serena.

"But the ship will only be two hours in port" Blair said confused and pulled back to see him.

"It will be more than enough. Now, let's go. It's cold outside" he said taking off is coat and putting it over her. Then, he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer and they walked away from the fore.

In the foyer they encountered Serena, Cal and Nate. The blonde girl was pale too, and had a blanket wrapping her, but she was smiling.

Both girls looked into each other's eyes and they know perfectly, without words, that something bad and something good happen to the other.

Nate walked to Chuck and Blair when he saw them.

"It's incredible" Nate told to them indignantly. "Serena almost fell off the ship".

That was the last straw for Blair.

"Go to the hell" she said jaded and tired, and bypassed her fiance without looking back.

Nate was in shock to hear Blair saying something so rude like that and more to him.

"What did I do?" Nate asked to his friend, confused.

"Honestly, Nate, you should care more about her" Chuck responded harshly, looking at him with anger and went after Blair.

* * *

Serena knocked the door and then she opened it lightly. Blair was in her vanity staring her reflect on the mirror.

"Hey" the blonde said girl to her friend. "Are you okay?"

Blair looked down to her lap, and had the temptation of ask her to leave but she didn't. She couldn't blame Serena, and judging by her face, she had also had a tough time.

"I don't know" she admitted, turning and facing the blue eyes of her friend. Serena entered in the room, closing the doors behind her.

"What happened?"

Blair smiled ironically.

"It's true you slipped… or you try to jump?" Blair's question took Serena by surprised and she looked at the floor, confirmed the Blair's supposition.

"I tried to jump to" Blair sad, turning and facing her reflect again and in the mirror she could see the shocking expression of her friend.

"You what?" Serena gasped and Blair smiled sadly.

"I tried to jump, in the other side of the ship where it supposed you were. It was empty and I climbed to the rail"

Serena covered her mouth.

"But how…?"

"Chuck" Blair answered immediately and she felt something revolting in her stomach. "Chuck stopped me... He looked so worried… he told me if I had jumped he would have jumped after me… He cares about me more than Nate does… But it doesn't matter, he's probably thinking now that I'm crazy"

"B… I don't know why to say" Serena told her because she had done exactly the same, and felt exactly the same.

"You can tell me who is this Humphrey guy who saved you" Blair replied, turning to see Serena and her blushed face. "Well? Cal told me he was a third class passenger and that he's not much"

"Cal is the one who is not much" Serena said bitterly and angrily. "His name is Dan Humphrey, and he's really sweet. He was the one who stopped me or I would jump too. I was so pissed, I yelled at him and insulted him, but he didn't leave and he helped me" Serena smiled, distractedly.

"My, my, you're in love with a third class boy? What would Lily tell?" Serena wiped the smile off his face.

"I'm not in love with him… but I can imagine what would tell my mother…"Serena replied frowning and laughed and Blair laughed with her friend.

"Actually Cal invited him to diner" Serena added and Blair raised an eyebrow.

"To the diner? What could he wear, a tuxedo made of a sack of potatoes?" Blair laughed contemptuously and Serena crossed her arms and frowning to her friend.

"It's not funny Blair. Dan is a good person"

"Yes, okay. I'll have to meet him first" she replied with a smirk.

"I could say something sarcastically about Chuck too, and in fact, you look a little in love with him too" Serena shot back sarcastically and wiped the Blair's smirk off her face.

"I'm not in love with Chuck. He's only my friend" Blair responded, lifting her chin with dignity and Serena couldn't help but smiled wider.

"Well, I've seen you together really close lately" Serena smirked looking Blair's blush.

"Is because he's helping me with Nate, nothing else is happening" Blair replied angrily, increasingly red, trying to convince as Serena as herself.

"Alright, if is that so, you could join me tomorrow to see Dan" Serena proposed to her friend.

"In the third classes states rooms? No way, down below are rats Serena" Blair said wrinkling her nose in disgust and horror.

"Okay, so you wait on the deck, and I'll go for him" Serena proposed knowing perfectly she couldn't convince Blair to go to the states room.

"Hum… I can't" Blair said evasively, looking away.

"It's important for me Blair, please… at least you already had another plans" the Blair's guilty look didn't pass unnoticed by Serena who smirked. "Maybe with Chuck?" she guessed.

Blair's face was already as red as an apple.

"We're going to go to Queenstown, alright. You're happy now?" she answered reluctantly, avoiding Serena's look.

"Almost" Serena answered and she sat next to her friend putting her arm on Blair's shoulders. "Actually, I think it's a great idea you're going to Chuck. I've noticed too that he really cares about you"

Blair turned to see Serena and sighed.

"I have a date with Chuck... Who knew?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was really inspired today. The Titanic in fact made port twice before sail to New York, just in case you don't know this. Thank you from supporting the story and keep continue reading it, it means a lot to me, really. If you have any suggestions for the story, I'd love to hear it, please review.**

* * *

Chapter 5

You will be the most beautiful of them

* * *

11th April 1912

British Channel

Arriving Queenstown

...

Blair woke up with a big smile on the face. She kept smiling when Serena came to help her to be ready. Her friend picked for Blair a beautiful silk dress, navy blue, and while Dorota was styling Blair's hair, Serena showed her the new Cal's gift, the Heart of the Ocean.

"He is dying to win over Chuck" Serena laughed. "He can't bear Chuck has much money than him"

"Well, of course Chuck is richer but just look at this" Blair said falling for the blue heart-shaped diamond. "It's… amazing"

"Whatever, is too heavy for me. I would give to you but probably Cal would kill me" Serena answered sarcastically.

"Cal? I think you mother would do it first" Blair said and both girl laughed.

"You are ready, Miss Blair" Dorota told to her, with a big smile, taking a few steps back.

Blair looked at her on the mirror and smiled satisfied.

"You are really beautiful B" Serena said kindly.

"I am always" she answered but smiled anyway for Serena's comment.

"When you going to go?" Serena asked while Blair rose from the vanity and walked to the door with her blond friend.

"At half past eleven. But first we're going to lunch…"

* * *

When Blair and Serena entered in the dining room, Nate stared at them, but for first time, he was not looking Serena.

Blair was all smiles. Her laugh was fresher, her eyes was brighter, in fact, Nate though, she was more beautiful today. And she was still mad at him, he reminded, but he didn't even know why.

She sat next to Serena and Nate sat next to her. When Chuck entered in the room, he was not happy to see that, but Blair ignored Nate.

"Hey, Are you okay Blair?" Nate asked looking at her.

She turned just enough to say yes and then she looked at Serena again. He was stunned. She had never been like this with him before; on the contrary, she was always caring about him and trying to get his attention.

"Hey" Nate said interrupting the girl's chat again. "I was talking with Mr. Andrews about the Parisian coffee of the ship and I was thought that maybe you and me…"

"Oh, thank you. But I already have plans" she interrupted him and turned to Serena again. Chuck, on the other side of the door, smiled discreetly.

"Hey, what happened to Blair?" Nate asked to Chuck after breakfast on privately.

"You should ask to her" Chuck responded simply and made feint of leave but Nate stopped him, putting a hand over his chest.

"You're my friend, man" Nate insisted angrily.

"Yes, but is Blair's life" Chuck defended himself. "If you neglect her then don't expect she tell you everything" and without a look, Chuck left her confused friend alone.

Serena crossed the deck until she reached a rail door with a warning on it.

_Notice: 3rd Class passengers are not allowed beyond this point_

She ignored it, opening the door and went downstairs.

* * *

The third class room was crowded as always. The passengers were only allowed to be there, on their deck, their dining room or staterooms.

It was a large room, rather like a railway station, full of white wooden double banks, and tables with benches. There was also a player piano and man surrounded by people drinking cheep black beer, playing happily. Occasionally, a rat ran across the room chased by bored children.

Fabrizio was talking with a polish blonde girl. She didn't speak English very well, less Italian, and he was trying to teach her to pronounce his name.

"Fa-bri-zio" he was saying slowly.

"Fo-hi-gio" she repeated and he laughed, shaking his head.

"No. Fa-bri-zio. Fa…"

"Fa" she said laughing too.

"Bri"

"Bggi" the girl repeated or try to.

"Zio"

"Ciio.." he smiled at her.

"Well, something like that. You?" he asked pointing her.

"Me? Me Helga" the girl told to him nodding and grinning.

On the other side of the bench was Jenny drawing with a little girl on her knees, Dan was sitting next to her writing.

"C'mon Cora" a mid-age couple said approaching the guys and Jenny put the girl on the floor. "Say goodbye to Aunt Jenny and Uncle Dan"

"Bye Aunt Jenny, bye Uncle Dan" the little girl repeated, smiling and shaking her tiny hand.

"Bye Cora" Dan and Jenny said smiling to her.

In that moment Serena came down to the room. At first the passengers didn't noticed her, but her shiny hair and her silk dress soon caught their eyes. As she crossed the room, they turned to see her, keeping quiet, and she smiled nervously when noticed that the entire room had fallen silent.

All the eyes were on her, because; what the hell was doing a first class princess down there?

She saw Dan but he was into his work. Jenny and Fabrizio looked Serena stunned and smiled, slapping Dan at the same time.

"Hey! What the…?" he said and when his eyes met Serena's, he was speechless.

"Hello, Mr. Humphrey" she greeted him shyly, aware that all eyes were on her now.

"Hello, Miss" he answered closing his notebook and rising from the bench immediately.

"May I speak to you?"

* * *

The first class passengers who were entering on the Titanic, made way, looking a little envy, to the couple who was going down to the dock. They were… impressive.

Blair noticed their stunned looks and immediately her smile widened.

"All are staring us" she whispered to him, pleased and proudly.

"Of course they are. You are really beautiful today" Chuck replied kindly, looking at her and smiling.

She smirked but with a little blush on her cheeks.

A car was waiting for them on the port and he offered his hand to help her to climb inside. He followed her and the driver closed the door.

* * *

The Queenstown port was picturesque; full of colorful houses at French style. Blair looked out the window with a smile and Chuck leaned to see thought the window too.

The car stopped on a street full of shops; was little as everything on that town but looked trendy and classy.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Chuck and Blair arm in arm, returned down the street to the car, but the boy made her stop at a Jewelry. "Asprey & Garrard"

"The diamond you told me that Cal bought Serena, it was purchased here" Chuck told Blair pointing the shop. "C'mon"

"Wait, Chuck. We must to return now or we'll lost the ship" Blair reminded him.

"Will be just a moment" he reassured her and both entered in the tiny shop.

It was small, but elegant, and old man with a tuxedo came out from the back room, smiling at them.

"Good morning, Sir... Miss. My name is Jeremy Beamon. What I can do for you?" the old man said, wringing his hands.

"My name is Chuck Bass. I placed an order in London a month ago; I was told I could pick it up here" Chuck told to the seller, pulling out from his coat a receipt and showing it to the man. This took the paper his monocle, and read it carefully.

"Oh, yes" he said with his voice slow and scratchy and put the paper down. "Yes, they brought us yesterday. Let me go for it"

Blair looked around while the man looked for Chuck's order and crossed the shop looking into a glass case.

"Here it is, Mr. Bass" the old man told to the boy, bringing with him a black lace box. He opened it and showed to Chuck the necklace inside. It was a fine chain of which hung a small pendant heart-shaped, made of diamonds. Around the chain hung tiny flowers, also made of diamonds.

"It's perfect, thank you Mr. Beamon" said Chuck with a smile closing the box.

"For who is this?" Blair asked to Chuck, looking at him.

"For Lily. My father's gift" Chuck lied. "What are you looking?" and he approached her before she answered. Mr. Beamon went after his clients immediately.

In the glass case were some hair pins, with the lovely shape of white butterflies.

"The lady has exquisite taste. They are imported from Switzerland" the old man flattered with a too gentle smile, already savoring his sale. "Are ten pins made of pears, and ten butterflies made of the finest white silk, adorned with strange and little pearls"

"Let me see them" Chuck asked and the man rushed to get his keys from his coat and opened the glass case. Mr. Beamon took the black box with the pins inside and put it on his desk in front a mirror while Chuck and Blair followed him to see the pins.

Each one took a butterfly looking closely at it. They were really beautiful and delicate.

Chuck turned to look at Blair's dark hair and slipped carefully the butterfly on it. It looked better on her hair.

The girl looked herself in the mirror, and could help but smile, pleased.

"Oh, it looks magnificent on the lady's hair" the man said happily, keeping the flattering.

"I'm totally agree" Chuck answered touching softly her dark curls. A shiver ran through her body and she looked at the boy's eyes through the mirror. A blushed came to her cheeks and he smiled kindly, kissing her hair.

"I'll take them" Chuck said without even ask the price, taking the other butterfly on Blair's hand and sliding on her hair too.

"No, Chuck. I couldn't" the girl replied turning to face him as he was putting outside his checkbook.

"Yes, you can" the boy responded, caressing her jaw lightly for then cut the check and gave it to the old man who packed the other butterflies on the box and put this on a bag with the necklace.

"Thank you" Chuck told to the man, offering his arm to Blair who was still looking at her in the mirror.

"Thank _you_, sir. Have a nice day" the seller replied with a big smile. He had have definitely a really nice day.

* * *

Chuck and Blair returned to the Titanic just in time. The ship sailed and they went to the Chuck's stateroom.

"How about going and try the restaurant?" Chuck asked to her opening his safety box and putting the necklace there. It was a surprised for her.

"It would be perfect, I'm starving" she responded with a smile, sitting on his armchair next to the fireplace.

"That's good. Give me five minutes, I have to go to the bathroom" he said before going to his bedroom.

Blair sighed when she heard the door close. It had been a wonderful day, and she had to recognize that not only for the butterflies that he had bought to her, but for his company. Something in Chuck gave to her chills, twisted her stomach, raced her heart and she couldn't stop smiling. In short, she felt calm and safe... and wanted, really wanted.

She rose from the chair and looked around. His stateroom was classy and elegant too. She walked through this, admiring the details and she repaired in a leather folder with some half-sheet output, on his desk. She bit her lip as the curiosity overwhelmed her and walked to the desk, opening the folder. Immediately she dropped her jaw surprised and touching by what she saw.

It was draws. And a really good draws, she had to admit. About people, landscapes, buildings, sketches of faces…

She was so into the draws that she didn't heard the door open and startled when Chuck entered in the room.

"…I'm ready… What are you doing?" she turned to him rapidly but she couldn't close the folder and his eyes went from her guilty looked to his draws.

His face flushed and he became furious.

"You were snooping? This is personal!" he slapped angrily approaching to her. She moved away startled and he slammed the folder.

"Chuck I'm sorry" Blair quickly apologized, looking at him a little afraid. "I was not snooping… the folder caught my eye… I'm really sorry"

"Just forget it" he answered quietly, too ashamed to look at her.

"But… they are really good" Blair added kindly, walking to him and he lifted his gaze to her.

"You really think so?" he asked unsure but she smiled nodding.

"Of course, you draw amazingly. You shouldn't feel ashamed, you have a gift, Chuck" Blair told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"My father… my father said that is a waste of time" the boy said bitterly, recalling the long and cruel talks that Bart Bass had given him about being an artist and its weaknesses.

"Your father thinks that breath is a waste of time, Chuck" Blair said ironically, trying to cheer him up and smiled at him. Slowly, he smiled back.

He was not the kind of person that was outspoken to everyone. He liked to be discreet with his personal things and rarely shared them with anyone. But in that moment, he felt that he really could trust her his more appreciated secret.

"May I see your drawings?" she asked softly and kindly. Chuck stared at her a little more before nodding and pulled the chair for her to sit.

She sat and opened the folder again. He put his hands on the back of the chair and leaned over her shoulder nervously, observing his draws and the emotions that caused on her.

His heart jumped with joy when he saw that she smiled broadly, enjoying what she was seeing. She really considered good his work? He couldn't believe it.

"They are about your trips?" Blair asked looking the corner from a pub and then an old woman in a bar table.

"Yes, those are form Milan… and… hum… those are from Paris" Chuck responded, something uncomfortable when she saw his drawings of the naked Parisian women. She blushed too. Of course he had drawn naked woman, she didn't know why she was surprised.

"Oh… well. You… you slept with them?" she asked uncomfortable, looking surprised and a little envy the naked and perfect bodies of that women.

"Well, that's one of the good things about Paris: lots of girls willing to take their clothes off" he commented playfully with a smirked but she didn't smiled.

"But you did it" she insisted, looking at him with her eyebrow rose.

"Yes, but I've changed" he assured her.

"You've changed? And why so suddenly?" Blair replied sarcastically, looking at him skeptical.

"Because… because I found something I hadn't had before. You make me be a better man, Blair" the intensity of his words and his look was too much to bear . She looked down again to the draws, feeling her heart beat so fast, his breath on her neck burning like fire, he was so close…

"You liked this woman" Blair said with shaky voice, only to changed the topic. "You used her several times"

"Well, she has beautiful hands, see?" he answered simply pointing her hands.

"Yes, sure, beautiful hands" she repeated without bought it and frowning at her perfect waist. "I think you must have had a love affair with her".

"No, no, no… just with her hands" Chuck immediately defended himself and Blair looked at him again with her eyebrow cocked. "Okay, maybe I was such a perv then but I was professionally too" Blair kept look at him in disbelief and he sighed turning the page. "So she was a one-legged prostitute. See?"

"Ow… okay" Blair wrinkled her nose a little, finally believing him.

"But she had a good sense of humor though" Chuck commented raising an eyebrow and smiling.

Blair laughed a little.

"Maybe we should go now, if we want to lunch" the boy suggested, walking to the door. Blair carefully settled his draws, closed the folder and rose from the chair.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Chuck" she told to him, looking at him into his eyes. Her words took him by surprised.

"Thank you for not mocking" he responded sincerely, putting his hands on his pockets looking away. He wanted her, but sometimes he couldn't manage the deep feelings that she caused on him.

She crossed the distance between them and took his hand.

"I wouldn't have dared. They're really beautiful" he slowly looked up to her and she smiled to him.

He tightened her hand softly.

"Thank you… mmm… Would you do me a favor, please?

Blair nodded.

"Of course"

"Please… don't tell anybody about this… I know maybe sound lame but…"

"Don't worry I won't" she interrupted him, smiling.

He smiled back and opened the door, offering his arm.

"My lady…" and she took his arm but didn't move.

"Chuck…"

"Yes?"

"Could you... draw me, sometime?" Blair asked to him blushing, and he looked at her surprised but pleased.

"Of course"

"I know… maybe I'm not so pretty like you're French girls but…"

"You will be the most beautiful of them" he assured to her, looking into her eyes, kissing her knuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I lengthened a little with this chapter, but I didn't want to split it. Hope you like it; please review guys, thank you again.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Did you think that someone like her ever would notice someone like you?

* * *

11th April 1912

Leaving British Channel

Dinner Time

...

The dinner for the First Class was quite an event. Rather it could be said that it was almost a competition. Who was bringing the finest clothes, the newest, the most beautiful and exclusive jewelry...? All were dressed elegantly always; everyone wanted to prove they were the best.

That night the foyer was crowded, the silk was mixed with the pearls, and the feathers with the velvet, the lace with the diamonds…

But something was wrong that night, only that he was very well disguised; a Third Class passenger on the foyer at the dinner time.

Dan Humphrey was wearing an expensive and luxurious tuxedo that fit him perfectly for his surprise; a generous gift from the vulgar Mrs. Brown. He was waiting for Serena at the bottom of the stairs. And then Serena and Blair appeared on the top of the stairs, both with her hair in an elegant chignon. Blair's dress was white with short pearled sleeves and embroidered with gold lace spirals and was wearing too a pair of black long gloves and her brown curls were pinned with the butterflies that Chuck had given to her. Serena's dress, on the other hand, was make of pink silk, covered with black lace, and had black gloves two. She was using diamond rings and necklace. Almost all eyes was on them, admiring and envying the beautiful and young girls.

Dan turned, looked up and smiled when his eyes met Serena's.

"Come" she said to Blair taking her friend by the arm and they walked toward Dan who made a bow and kissed Serena's gloved hand and then Blair's hand. She was stunned; she didn't remember having seen this guy before and she always knew everyone in her social circle.

"May I introduce Mr. Humphrey, Blair?" Serena told to her friend and smirked when she saw Blair's surprise. "Mr. Humphrey, my good friend: Blair Waldorf"

"Humphrey?" the brunette repeated in disbelief. "The Third Class who saved you?"

"I'm glad to meet you, Miss Waldorf" he answered with the voice and the charm of a real gentleman and she raised an eyebrow but smile staring at him.

"Well, well. Nice job Mr. Humphrey. I'm impressed... and it's something really difficult to do" Blair commented with a little smile.

In that moment Chuck approached to them, his eyes right to Blair and he took her tiny hand kissing it.

"If it's possible, you're even more beautiful tonight. Those butterflies were a good investment" he said looking Blair's hair and she blushed pleased.

"Well, then I think it's possible" the girl replied, flattered with a grin.

Serena cleared her throat lightly and Chuck smirked at her.

"Don't get me wrong sis, you look pretty too" he told her sarcastically noticing Dan and looking at him with curiosity.

"May I introduce you Mr. Humphrey?" Serena said looking at her friend. "And he's my lovely and annoyed stepbrother, Chuck Bass"

Chuck extended his hand and Dan shook it, still looking at him, suspiciously.

"I would say, rather, lovely and charming. Serena tends to confuse the adjectives" he answered with a smirk. Serena and Blair chuckled and Dan smiled. "So, Humphrey, right? Third Class, isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right, sir" Dan answered, not ashamed but a little uncomfortable.

"Call me Chuck; you make me feel like my father calling me sir. Shall we?" he asked then to Blair and smiling she took his arm.

"Miss" Dan told to Serena and smiling happily, she took his hand and they followed Chuck and Blair inside the dining room.

Serena and Dan stopped behind them. She was introducing him to the wealthiest passengers who didn't imagine that he was a Third Class. It was something to see.

"Serena looks happy" Blair commented sarcastically but pleased. "I haven't seen her smile like that on the whole trip"

"Yes well, wait until Lily sees her" Chuck replied not so optimist.

In that moment Nate approached to them looking at Blair stunned, as if he was seeing her for the first time since they came on board.

"You look… wow, you're so beautiful" he commented with an old and flattering smile, a smile that Blair hadn't seen for a while.

"Thank you" she answered coolly without looking at him. Chuck glanced at her but she looked pretty upset.

"Blair, please… Can we talk…?" Nate asked to her with a sad puppy eyes that melted the girl's heart. "In private?" he added looking at Chuck with an odd look.

Chuck was pretty pissed by then. Since they had arrived at the Titanic, Blair's attention had been entirely his, but he had to remember that she was engaged to someone else. Blair, on the other hand, was really confused. The past two days with Chuck had been incredible, and she had discovered, –although it was hard to admit–, that she had feelings for him, but also in spite of his absence, she was still wanting Nate.

"Al right" she finally said looking at his fiance and then Chuck. "Will not be long" she assure to him but he felt a lump in his throat growing up as she tsken Nate's arm and walked away with him to talk in privately.

"Mr. Bass" someone talked to him in that moment and when he turned he saw Mr. Aston, the wealthiest passenger on the ship, after him of course,, with a glass of champagne on the hand approaching him.

"Mr. Aston" the boy forced a smile shaking his hand. Right now he was not in the mood to be polite with the others. "It's a pleasure"

"The pleasure is mine, son. How is your father?" asked the old gentleman to Chuck, padding his shoulder then.

"His fine, he's in Rome actually. Thank you for ask"

"Business trip?" Aston guessed and Chuck nodded.

"Indeed, sir"

"Yes, I figured he must be busy to miss the inaugural trip of the Titanic" the old man said with a big smile gesturing with his hand.

"Yes, he is very sorry to have missed this experience, but you don't doubt that he will travel on it soon"

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe I could meet him then" he drank a sip of champagne and looked at Chuck again. "Nice girl" he said pointing with his head to Blair and Nate. "I met her yesterday. It's your fiancee?" his question was a low blow to Chuck, but he knew that wasn't the intention of Aston.

"No… no she's… my friend" Chuck answered unable to say: Nate's fiancee, trying to keep his forced smile.

"Oh, what a shame! She's charming, and you two make a lovely couple… excuse me" said the old man giving another blow to Chuck, greeting an acquaintance with the hand. He took the Chuck's shoulder tightened smiling to him paternal way and walked away, without realize the sad face of the boy.

* * *

Nate took Blair to a corner and turned to her.

"What happened that night?" he asked immediately. "The night Serena almost falls"

"That's it, right? Your whole world spins around Serena" Blair said coldly, crossing her arms without couldn't standing anymore. Nate looked at her stunned, starting to understand what happened to her.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous, you idiot. I'm tired that you always been caring about Serena and you leave me behind" Blair slapped angrily. She couldn't believe that! "The night Serena almost falls, I almost fall too. I was in the other corner of the ship, and Chuck found me, thanks God!"

Nate stared at her in shock.

"You what…?"

"And when I came, the only brilliant thing occurred to you to tell me was: Serena almost falls!" Blair was doing an enormous effort to keep from yelling at him. "I didn't even why we still engaged. You didn't care about me!"

Nate looked at her frowning. Now he realized that he had been a fool to pushing away her and how much he had neglected her.

"Look, Blair… I'm really sorry" he took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you and… yes, I've been an idiot"

"Yes, you are" she snapped trying to be cold but she couldn't for the way he was looking at her. Nate opened his mouth trying to say something but then he closed it. He looked pretty confused too.

"What happen between you and Chuck?" he asked to her suddenly.

"What?" she blushed instantly because Nate's question took her by surprise.

"Yes, what happen between you two?" he asked severally. Her reaction gave him a bad suspicion.

"Nothing" Blair said and shook her head looking at him as if he were joking. "Me and Chuck, seriously?" she said sarcastically or trying to be. "He was only… trying to cheer me up"

He stared at her, not very convinced and she raised her eyebrows exasperated. She knew, deep inside, that was a lie. She and Chuck had been flirting and he had been so sweet and attentive to her that she started to have feelings for him... but that was so confusing. She knew him, she knew that he only liked to play with the girls and know Nate was trying to get her back. Finally he life was backing to normally and she wouldn't ruin that for some confusing feelings about a guy who wasn't interested in her.

"Okay, I believe you. So… we are fine?" Nate asked her and she smiled to him brightly.

"We are perfect!" he smiled back, throwing herself to his arms and he hugged her back clumsily. Then they returned to their table.

Chuck frowned when he looked them so happy and laughing. Something in his chest was oppressing his heart and he felt the ground breaking underfoot.

He sat at the table next to Blair, but Nate was on her other side and she hardly paid him any attention. He hadn't so much time to think about what happened to Blair because Lily came to the table with an unpleased face from the Cal's arm, and Dan came with Serena and Mr. Brown in each arm.

Dan, for curiosity of some and dislike of the others, was the center of attention.

"Tell us about the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Humphrey" Lily started with a cold and little malicious smile. "I hear they are quite good on this ship"

"Mother…" Serena scolded her upset.

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats" the boy answered quickly, friendly and politely, without losing his composure and everyone laughed.

Dan smiled coyly and looked down to his plate and the plenty of silverware next to it. He looked at Mrs. Brown a little alarmed.

"Are these all for me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in" Mrs. Brown answered back discretely.

"And where exactly do you live Mr. Humphrey?" Blair then asked to him, politely trying to not sound derogatory. She wanted to support Serena with his new... friend, but she had to know him first. The fact that he looked like a gentleman gave him many points, the fact that he was a Third Class passenger made him lose even more.

"Well right now my address is the enormous Titanic, Miss Blair" Dan replied looking at Blair. "After that my sister and I'll go wherever the wind took us"

"Oh... so you have a sister. Younger?" Blair guessed taking a sip of champagne.

"Yes, in fact. She's fourteen"

"And she does not mind traveling so much?"

"In absolute she is the one who suggested where we go" Dan assured to Blair.

"Where do you get the money to travel?" Lily asked to him raising an eyebrow, in a impertinent and a little rude way.

"We work from place to place" Dan responded calmly, unconsciously scratching his nose without taking any offense. "Part-time jobs, you know. But I won our Titanic tickets on a lucky hand of poker" with his story, the boy had captivated Mr. Aston, Mr. Ismay and the Coronel Archibald Gracie, who stared at him. "A very lucky hand" he added looking at Serena with a smile, who was drinking a sip of champagne. She smiled back at him.

"All life is a game of luck" Coronel Archibald declared solemnly.

Cal, who was drinking champagne, shook his head and smirked to the Coronel.

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie. Right, Humphrey?" he asked to Dan a little displeased and he nodded immediately looking at him.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Lily snapped politely again, looking scornfully at the boy, above her champagne flute.

Mrs. Brown glared at her but Dan didn't looked affected or ashamed. He faced Lily elegantly.

"Well... yes, ma'am, I do... I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper, my sister..." he said gesturing with his hand as he talked. In that moment he had the attention of the whole table. "I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen or, who I'm gonna meet…" he took the bread on his plate and took a bite. "…Where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people" he raised his flute as he were toasting with them. The whole table laughed and the waiter refilled his flute.

"I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it" Dan continued when the laughs were over, still with his serious tone of voice. "You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count"

Serena looked at him smiling, completely impressed and touching, and their glances met.

"Well said, Dan" Mrs. Brown congratulated him smiling.

"Hear, hear!" the Coronel said excited and Serena raised her glass smiling without looking away from him.

"To make it count!" and held her champagne up to Dan.

"To make it count!" the whole table repeated after her, raising their glasses and toasting.

Chuck looked at Blair but she was laughing discreetly about something Nate told her.

"Hey, Blair"

She turned to him distracted.

"Yes"

"I just…" but Nate looked at her and she started to chuckle again, ignoring him. And he got angry immediately.

She put her hand on her mouth, trying to control herself.

"Sorry… sorry… You said?" she looked at him with her eyes shining and his stomach twisted by some and nasty emotion. He had wanted to punch Nate in the face so badly right now.

"I want to talk to you"

"Sure, tell me" she answered but he shook his head.

"In privately. Can we... meet in your stateroom, when the dinner ends?" Chuck asked to her not sure if she was going to accept after worked out her issues with her precious Nathaniel.

"Okay, fine" she agreed after a moment and looked away.

He would have to do it tonight if not, he had the feeling that he would lose her for good.

* * *

When they finished the dinner, the Coronel Archibald rose from his chair with some effort after two Mignon fillets and plenty pesto pasta.

"Join me in a brandy, gentlemen?" he asked to the table and all the men, except Dan, rose from their chairs following the Coronel.

"I'll see you in thirty minutes" Chuck whispered to Blair and she nodded without looking at him, ignoring her suddenly shaken heart.

Dan rose for the table too, but before left, he kissed Serena's hand.

When the boy crossed the dining room's door, the blonde girl looked at Blair and she came closer to her friend. The boy had given a note to Serena.

"In the clock in five?" Blair read confused and Serena glanced at her mother. She was distracted with the other women.

"Can you come with me?" Serena asked to Blair.

"I don't want to play gooseberry, S" the girl replied frowning.

"Don't be ridiculous. C'mon, please…" Serena looked at her with sad pleading puppy eyes and Blair sighed rolling her eyes.

"Fine... but I won't stay long" she warned Serena and the blonde girl smiled wider, clapping excited.

"I love you" she said happily, standing and dragging Blair out of the dining room.

* * *

Dan was waiting for Serena in front of the clock on the top of the staircase.

When the girls approached he smile at them.

"Hello, ladies. You want to go to a real party?"

Blair raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips.

"What kind of party?"

* * *

The Third Class room was crowded again, but this time full of music, laughs and dance. A few musicians were playing an Irish and animated song and dozens of couples were dancing around, some on a platform that had been placed in the center of the room.

Fabrizio was dancing with a polish girl named Helga, Jenny was dancing with a boy two years older and Dan was dancing with a little girl named Cora.

Next to Humphrey, sitting on a table were Blair and Serena.

The first girl had her lips pursed, her arms crossing, was frowning and was tired to telling the women around her that was enough to have a daily bath to have shiny hair. Serena on the other hand was clapping excitedly, watching Dan dance with Cora; it was just adorable.

A man leaned to Serena and asked something in a language she didn't identify. She shrugged and drank a sip of black beer that the man offered to her.

"Serena!" Blair scolded her friend incredulously. A lady wasn't supposed to take any stronger than champagne and was obviously that this disgusted alcohol can overthrow a horse.

"Blair is really good, try it!" Serena yelled to her over the noise extending the glass.

"No!" Blair responded wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Can we go now?"

"Oh, c'mon. Just a little more, please?" Serena begged to her friend and Blair sighed wanting to kicking herself for have coming in first place.

"You owe me a big one and give me that!" the brunette girl responded annoyed, forgetting her manners and drinking a long sip of beer. It was good, but it was as strong as she had imagined. Immediately the room wasn't so noisy and annoyed.

The musicians finished the song and the people stopped dancing and applauded them.

Dan went to the girls, raising his eyebrows when he saw Blair Waldorf drinking a sip of black beer even if she was making gestures after drink.

"A little strong?"

"A little" she answered putting the glass on the table a little dizzy and Serena laughed out loud.

Dan smiled and sat Cora on a chair.

"I'm gonna dancing with her now, okay?" he told to the little girl, pointing Serena.

"No! She's with me" Blair yelled immediately frowning and grabbing Serena's arm tightly.

Dan looked at her a moment and then turned to a blond guy next to him, chatting with a man.

"Hey, Jack!" Dan called him and the boy turned to look at him. "She wants dance with you!" he said pointing Blair and the guy smiled gallantly, approaching her.

"What? That's not true!" Blair replied angrily but Dan took Serena away and Jack extended a hand to her.

"I'll be good, Miss" he promised and Blair looked at him with a critical eye pursing her lips. He was handsome, she had to admit, but he was a third class passenger, probably he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Hey, I don't bite, you know. The music has already begun" the boy replied sarcastically and Blair sighed for then took his hand.

Jack smiled leading her where the other couples where and put his hand on her waist, taking his other hand in his.

"Let me explained you something, Jack" said Blair threateningly, raising both of her eyebrows. "I'm doing this for a friend. I don't like you and if you try to touch me I'll leave you childless".

Jack chuckled without fear even when he was sure she meant her words.

"You are being rude, Miss" he replied emphasizing the last word and smirked at her.

"I wanted to be clear" Blair said not ashamed.

"Crystal clear. What is your name?" he asked undaunted. That girl was definitely something.

"That is none of your business" she replied coolly but he didn't seem offended and coked and eyebrow. The girl rolled her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't get anything if she was being rude. "Blair" she snapped.

"Miss Blair, shall we?" Jack asked pointing the stage with his head.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Chuck left the men on the bar and went to Blair's stateroom.

Nate looked at him as he walked away frowning.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Blair yelled to Jack desperate trying to dance but she already stepped on him three times and beaten someone twice.

"Well, then I'll have to be closer" Jack replied pulling her closer.

"Hey! What I told you about to touch me!" the girl snapped immediately, indignant.

"C'mon! Relax! You've never done anything for fun in your life?" Jack asked to her exasperated with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm funny!" she yelled even more angry.

"Yeah, sure! Prove it!" Jack said daring her and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. If there was something Blair Waldorf couldn't resist, was a dare. She had the instinct of prove that she can do anything.

"Want me to be funny? I'll be funny!" she snapped, taking his hand tightly and grabbed his shoulder pulling him closer. They started to spin rapidly like the other couples, this time without hurt themselves or the others around.

"What about that?" she yelled on his ear with a triumphal smirk.

"Well, I think is something" he smiled back, teasing her and she looked at him with narrowed eyes again but keeping her smirk.

They kept spinning a little more before he took her to the middle of the stage. He started to dance Irish and she laughed looking at him.

He smirked at her challenged and she smirked back.

Blair took off her shoes, threw them to a woman for then lift her dress a little and started to dance like him but with a little more grace. Neither him nor Serena couldn't believe what they saw.

When she stopped she smirked widen to him and he started again to dance with his hand on his pockets, spinning and she danced too.

He extended his arm and Blair took it, spinning with him at the rhyme of the clapping, smiling at each other.

* * *

Chuck looked the clock on the marble hearth of the fireplace; it was ten o'clock. He had been waiting already forty minutes.

He sighed, feeling his heart broken. How could he had been so stupid? Believe that Blair would leave her Prince Charming for him; he had to be delusional.

He walked to door when this opened. His heart stopped abruptly but it was just Nate who came through the door.

"Can you explain me what are you doing in my fiancee's stateroom?" he demanded sharply. He looked at the brunette boy with an aggressive look, something unlike him.

* * *

Jack took Blair's hand and they walked back to a table. He took two glasses of black beer from another table, giving one to her.

She drank it thirstily like it was water and when she lowered her glass she smiled at him who was looking at her stunned.

"What? You think a First Class girl can't drink?" she mocked of him, totally drunk and he smirked.

"You're incredible"

"It's true" she agreed and then a drunken man hit her, throwing her against the boy chest, she looked to him and smiled. Her head was light and dizzy and the boy's smirked looked so much like Chuck's.

On the stairs, a man came down, looking inside. It was Lovejoy; Cal's valet. He spotted Blair laughing on the blond guy's arm and Serena with a big smile dancing with Dan very closely.

* * *

"Tell me Chuck. What are you doing here?" Nate demanded again.

"Sorry man, but it's not you business" Chuck answered bitterly, trying to bypass him but Nate stopped him, putting a hand on Chuck's chest.

"It is, if it involves Blair… man" the blond guy frowning, saying sarcastically the last word.

"Let me go, Nathaniel" Chuck said calmly but threatening, looking up at him.

"Just tell me. She assured me nothing happened between you, but obviously you don't think the same" Nate's word was a really low blow to Chuck's fragile mood, one of the many that he had received that night.

"There's your answer then. Blair said it. Nothing happens" Chuck replied trying to sound indifferent despite he was dying inside. He had to get out of there as fast as possible.

"You think I'm stupid, Chuck? You've spent two days following her. What? You fell in love with her or something?"

Chuck cooled his expression but Nate read him like an open book. He was, he was in love with Blair. Probably he had been trying to win her those days behind his back.

"You are pathetic" Nate snapped cruelly and feeling betrayed. "Did you think that someone like her ever would notice… someone like you?"

Chuck fought the urge to punch him.

"Well she thought differently than you when you were drooling behind Serena" Chuck shot back as angry as his ex friend. "What? Finally you realize that she prefers to marry someone like Hockley before you?"

"You son of bitch…" Nate closed his fist but Chuck looked at him menacingly.

"I'm in love with her, so what? I can give her everything she wants, something that you will never can do" Chuck snapped, glaring at him.

"You rescued her from fall from the ship" Nate said with cruel sarcasm. "And neither after that she is considering being with you. Because you're a pig, and you'll always be a pig for everyone. The only reason the others smile to you is because you are loaded, but no one want you around. That is why Blair has stood you up tonight, because she doesn't know how to get rid of you!"

That was the straw that broke the camel; Chuck closed his hand into a fist and punched his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Security, stability… a suitable husband

* * *

12th April 1912

Atlantic Ocean

Morning

...

Blair's head was spinning and she felt as if a train had hit her. Her stomach was churning and felt as if she were being rocking.

She opened her eyes slightly and she saw Serena in front of her, moving from side to side.

"Stop spinning" she moaned, closing tightly her eyes again.

"First hang over?" Serena guessed with a smirk.

"It's horrible. I don't understand how there can be alcoholics" she complained, holding her head and burying her face again the pillow.

"Last night you were incredible. You're epic now on the Third Class" Serena told her, chuckling and Blair snorted.

"Please don't remind me that. I preferred imagine it was just a horrible nightmare…"

"What are you saying? You were delighted with Jack"

"I thought his name was Jim…"

Serena laughed and rose from Blair's bed.

"C'mon Sleepy Beauty. You need to get rid of this hangover. What would the other passengers think if they see you in that state so unladylike?" Serena asked, teasing her with a big shiny smile.

"Go to the hell" Blair replied pulling her silk sheets and covering her head.

* * *

After two hours and a hot shower, Serena and Blair went out to the Serena's stateroom's terrace to take breakfast there.

They started to chat about last night. Blair was about to cry but Serena assured her that she and Dan took care of her all the time. Even Jack did it too.

"I only can remember that disgusting cheep beer and the annoyed Irish music" Blair told to her friend, raising her tea cup and drinking a sip.

Serena laughed out loud. She could remember too, even when she would never admit to Serena, the Jack's smirk so similar to Chuck's and thanks that, while she was dancing with the blond guy she could imagine that it was Chuck and not Jack with she was dancing.

Inn that moment, Cal and Nate came out to the terrace, both with a moody face and Blair noticed that Nate had a bruise on the jaw.

"Can we talk in privately, Blair?" Nate snapped bitterly and she lowered her cup slowly, looking at him puzzled.

"Huh… of course, Nate" the girl answered worried and she followed him inside the stateroom.

Cal looked angrily Serena too and sat down on Blair's empty chair.

"Apparently, you and Blair had a good time last night" he said coolly and looked into Serena's eyes. The guilty was written all over her face.

"I just want to be clear; you will not see again to that third-class boy, Serena" Cal said firmly and sharply.

"I am not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I am your fiancee…"

* * *

"…Apparently, you and Serena had a good time last night" Nate told to her angrily, glancing at Blair on Serena's living room.

Blair blanched but was indignant too.

"You followed us?"

"Lovejoy did. Cal asked him to follow Serena. Imagine my surprise when Lovejoy tells us that he found you drunk in the arms of another man. I suppose you think I'm an idiot and I never noticed anything" his voice was so cruel and so mad. He had never spoken like this to her before and was scaring her.

"Nothing happened with that boy. I was just dancing with him. I don't even remember his name" Blair snapped coolly, trying to sound confident and firm. "You should tell Cal to get a better lap dog, his is losing his faculties"

Nate put his hands on his waist looking at her still mad.

"So that's you answer? Nothing happened, its Cal's fault?!"

"I-did-not-cheat-on-you" she replied slowly and exasperated.

"Fine, fine" Nate said breathing abruptly with cool and anger eyes. "Let's forget this party. Why was Chuck in your stateroom last night?" he snapped and she blanched again. She dropped her heart sink. Oh my God, Chuck! She thought, she had completely forgotten it.

"Well?" Nate demanded.

"I… I don't know. When I came last night he was gone" she lied, trying to look confused.

Nate snorted, smirking.

"Of course he was gone. I threw him out!"

"You what?" she shrieked, indignant. "You had no right to do that!"

"I'm you fiance, Blair! Not one of your suitors!" he shouted at her, losing his temper and grabbed her by her arms shaking her. "You owe me respect! I will not let you make me look like a fool for being the Chuck's whore!"

She pushed him away and slapped him.

"Do not ever speak to me again like this in your life" she said slowly and coldly, walking to the door. She was totally scared and need to get out of there but Nate stopped her, taking her by the arm.

She turned to face him, her cheeks flushed, ready to throw him anything if it was necessary but despite his anger, he looked calmer.

"It's your decision, Blair" Nate told her, controlling the level of his voice but his chest was still raising and falling violently. "You know he will never respect you. For Chuck, is a sport to sleep with women and you know that. He'll never going to change... he will never going to love you"

Blair looked at the floor feeling dizzier than in the morning, wanting to cry, hit Nate and run away.

"I'm sorry" Nate added with low voice, looking a little ashamed. "I'm just… I shouldn't yelled at you"

Blair didn't answered and she let him embraced her, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"When we arrive at New York, you and I will get married, and everything will be okay" Nate promised in a whisper and pulled her back. He took her hand and kissed her engaged diamond ring that suddenly was heavier than a prisoner chain.

She slowly walked to the door, numbed, and opened it.

"Oh and Blair" Nate called her and she turned to see him with poker face. "I don't want you see Chuck again"

* * *

When he opened his eyes he had the ephemeral and wonderful feeling that everything happened last night was only a bad dream. That feeling ended soon, replaced by the hangover and the desolation.

Chuck sat on his bed and stared the wall of his room in front of him. No, it was not a dream, it was real; the reconciliation of Blair and Nate, the fight with his best friend and his broken heart.

He looked his clock on the night table. It was eleven o'clock in the morning. He rose from his bed and went directly to the scotch bottle; time for breakfast. He drank a sip of scotch and went to his living room. Twelve hours ago, he and Blair had gone to Queenstown, had lunch together and had been one of the best days of his life. He must have known that wouldn't last, after all, nothing in his life did.

Unconsciously, he approached to his desk and opened his draw's folder. The most recent sketch was one of Blair's face that he did before the last night diner and he felt like an invisible hand wrung his heart and his eyes became moist. For God's sake! He was crying? Nate was right, he was pathetic.

He drank the rest of the scotch in one gulp, left the glass abruptly on the table and took his draw. For a moment he had the temptation to break it into a thousand pieces or to make it a ball and throw it to the fire... But most likely he wouldn't see Blair again, Nate had made clear that and now, that draw was the only thing he had of her.

* * *

Blair was pale, lying in her bed and her gaze lost. The door opened and Serena entered in the room but her friend didn't turn at her.

The blonde girl lay down beside her, in the same catastrophic state.

"Cal forbade me to see Dan again" she commented with weak and broke voice.

"Nate forbade me to see Chuck" Blair mumbled.

"You're case is different Blair" Serena said, looking at her friend. "Chuck has money and he loves you. Your mother won't have trouble accepting him"

Blair turned to see Serena.

"You think I want to marry him?"

Serena frowned puzzled.

"Well… yes… You loved him, don't you?"

"Loved him…?" Blair repeated brokenhearted and sobbed as her eyes filled with tears. "Yes. I think I do. But it doesn't matter. He… probably hates me now. And he never… he will never give me what Nate gives me…"

"Which is…?"

"Security, stability… a suitable husband" Blair responded and a tear fell from her face.

"What about love?" Serena replied with her voice as broken as Blair's.

"This is real world Serena, not a fairy tale There is not Princes Charming, there's no happy ending and there's no love. Considered yourself lucky if you find a suitable husband… Cal is appropriated"

Serena looked down at her hands.

"It's really sad and… disappointing what are you saying" she said starting to cry.

"I am wrong?" Blair asked completely numbed, and Serena shook her head.

"No, you're not…"

* * *

13th April 1912

Atlantic Ocean

Sunday Morning

...

All the First Class passengers were on the chapel on Saturday morning. They had a song and prayer book in hand, listening to the minister's words about God.

Blair's hand was on Nate's arm and Serena's on Cal's. Suddenly their fiance's arms felt like shackles.

Blair turned her face and saw Chuck on the other side of the chapel, a few sittings forward; he was talking discretely with a red-haired and beautiful girl. Jealousy and sadness burdened her in such a way that she imagined herself running out of the chapel and throwing herself overboard, her heart couldn't be more broken.

Serena, while that, was observing a little and demure girl. Perfectly dressed, trying to pay attention and look completely perfect as a doll... a doll unable to think or decide for itself.

The girls' world was falling apart and they didn't know how to stop it, they couldn't stop it.

Chuck turned his face and looked Blair across the room, she has her lost gaze again looking through the window, and she was sadder and paler if it was possible. Although she had broken his heart several times, he was still concerned for her; he didn't like seeing her like that… so broken.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan Humphrey had been banished from the First Class area for good, Lovejoy took care of that. He had forbidden approaching to Serena and the defeated boy returned to his staterooms beneath all, where he belonged.

* * *

**So this is a really short and sad chapter, I promise the next will be all of Chuck and Blair, and a little of Serena and Dan too.**

**And I'm really sorry for my orthography, when I'm writing fast I tend to change some words or eat them, so I promise I will be more carefully about that.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inside this folder is everything that I love

* * *

14th April 1912

Atlantic Ocean

The day when the Titanic hit the iceberg.

...

Blair and Serena was taking breakfast on the dining room in complete silence. That was so strange and even depressing; they had fell faces like if someone dear had died.

Chuck noticed that on the other side of the table, worried about Blair and her stepsister. He looked their fiances but they didn't seem to notice… or they didn't seem to care.

Blair's plate was almost intact and the silverware stirred in her hands, cutting her food into pieces each time smaller, without really eating it. Serena was drinking her forth tea cup and she tasted nothing, now all was insipid to her. She felt the gaze of her mother and looked at her. The blonde girl only saw in her eyes the same emotions of always; disappointment and shame.

Blair looked up too and her eyes met Chuck's for first time in two days, and even when he looked away immediately she only could see pain in them.

She suddenly rose from her chair, throwing her napkin on the table and left the dining room. Serena looked her plate two seconds before follow her friend outside.

"Serena!" her mother called her but she didn't care.

Blair was on the foyer, leaning back on the handrail of the stairs, covering her face with her hands.

"What happened, B?" Serena asked to her friend putting a hand on her shoulder, worried for her but Blair shook her head and pulled away Serena, running to her stateroom.

* * *

Blair was sitting on her armchair in front of the empty fire place. She wasn't crying anymore, it was useless. She felt lifeless, in a blind alley waiting for the inevitable.

Someone knocked the door and she sighed.

"Please… not now S. I'm not in the mood…" she answered tired, leaning back on the chair and closing her eyes... but the door opened anyway.

She opened her eyes annoyed and blanched immediately. It was no S, it was Chuck.

* * *

Serena was walking without aimlessly for the deck, watching the ocean, shining like a jewel.

Suddenly someone took her arm and dragged her into the gym, closing the door behind her.

"Hey!" she protested to the man pulling away and he took off the bowler hat. It was Dan.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"I really needed to see you, Serena"

* * *

"Chuck…" Blair rose from her chair and he walked to her, closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't you come last night?" he asked in low voice. He had his voice broken too and looked really hurt. "I waited for you, but you never showed up"

"I know… and I'm really sorry. Nate didn't have any right to throw you out" Blair responded ashamed.

"Maybe that would not have happened if you had been there" Chuck replied without couldn't help but sound a little cold. "Where were you?"

"In… a party…"

"In a party? There wasn't any party last night" he said watching her angrily, surely she was lying.

"Yes, there was one... in the Third Class rooms..." Blair replied with low voice.

Chuck looked at her and snorted smirking, clenching his jaw and looking away.

"You… at a party in the Third Class rooms? You think I'm stupid or what?" Chuck replied gazing at her again, hurt.

"No, it's true, I swear! Ask Serena. I accompanied her to see Dan" Blair responded immediately. The last thing she wanted it was that Chuck thought she had lied him.

Chuck continued to look at her with distrust and she stepped toward him.

"Sorry... I'm really so sorry. If I had known... what would happen, I would never have gone, really. I hurt you... and Nate is so angry with me..." Blair apologized, begging forgiveness with her eyes. Chuck sighed couldn't stand still be mad at her.

"That's the reason why you were like that at breakfast? Because Nate was mad?"

Blair nodded and she looked devastated.

"Did he... do to you something?"

The girl looked away without answer and Chuck gently took her by her arms, feeling his anger growing up again. If Nathaniel had dared to put a finger on her...

"Blair looked at me! Did he… hit you?" he demanded desperate.

The girl shook her head and he sighed, relieved.

"No, but he almost does... he yelled at me... He had never yelled at me before…"

Chuck looked at her sadly and pulled her close, holding her tightly. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

"Why are you still with him?" he asked to her bereaved, rubbing her hair and placing soft kisses on it.

She sobbed, unable to speak. He pulled back and looked at her deep in her eyes, still holding her.

"Don't marry him" Chuck told to her suddenly and the girl dropped her jaw.

"Chuck…"

"Don't… please. Marry me" And the words left his mouth, unable to contain them. Blair looked at him dumbfounded.

"Chuck…"

"I know what you're thinking" he interrupted her, desperately. "I know I'm good as suitor as Humphrey for Serena…" Blair shook her head and he cupped her face on his hands, forcing her to look him in his eyes. "But I promise I'll change, I'll stop drinking if you want, I'll give you whatever you want… You jump I jump, remember? Blair… I… I…" He took a deep breath. "I love you Blair"

The girl opened her eyes widen in shock for his words. Her heart was breaking, stopped beating. She felt that at any moment her body would hit the floor. She couldn't believe him...

"I'm… I'm sorry Chuck" she babbled, pulling him away. She ran to her room, closing the doors behind her, leaving Chuck with his arms opened and his heart broken on his sleeve.

* * *

Blair was asleep when someone knocked at her door again. She sat, looking at the wet stain on her sheets that was the resided of her tears.

"B?" Serena's broken voice called her outside.

The girl rose from her bed, wiping her wet face with her hand and opened the door. Serena immediately burst into her arms.

"He asked me to go with him... He asked me to run away together... and I said no" she cried on her shoulder.

There was no need to ask who had said that to her. Blair knew her friend very well. She sighed.

"Chuck asked me to marry him"

"You said no?" Serena guessed with her face buried on her friend's neck and Blair nodded.

"Yes, I rejected him" her blonde friend pulled back and looked at her with red and swollen eyes.

"Why is everything so complicated? Why cannot we be happy?"

"I don't know" Blair replied sitting on her bed and shrugged, tired and exhausted of being asking to herself so many times that same damn question. "Because we're woman"

"That's not fair" Serena answered, sitting next to her. "You imagined your life like this? Rejecting the man you love, marrying another man... seeing your life wasted…"

"Serena, please" Blair interrupted her, looking away. "You're going to make me cry again"

The girls sat in silence for a moment, without looking each other, just sighing.

But there came a moment when Serena didn't bear it anymore and she thought what was really holding back from being with Dan. Wasn't her mother or her status. Honestly, she gave a damn for the two. So what it was? What was the reason that Blair could have everything marrying Chuck, was crying, resigned to be with Nate? And the answer came so easily that Serena really thought that they wee such a fools.

"I'm going to go with him" she said finally, convinced and confident.

"What?" Blair shocked, turned to look at her as if she had gone mad.

"I'm going to go with him" Serena repeated smiling at her bigger and brighter. "If someone tells me again what I have to do or how I have to behave, I'm going to go crazy!"

"You cannot go with him!" Blair scolded trying to talk her some sense. "Where you gonna go? Where you going to live?"

Serena thought a moment and then she smiled, shrugging.

"I don't know. I have not the foggiest idea. It's not great?"

"Are you crazy? I am not going to let you do this!" Blair shrieked.

"What scares you, Blair?" Serena asked to her suddenly, looking at her friend, seriously.

"Pardon me?" the brunette responded, taking off guard by her friend's question.

"Yes, what scares you, Blair? Chuck asked you to marry him, he loves you, he would give anything to you! If you asked to him right now the world, he'll buy it for you! So why you cannot accept him? What is the true reason? To be happy... or perhaps you are afraid of your feelings?"

Serena's words were like blows to her, one after another, destroying her wall of comfort, making her face what she feared and what she felt.

"Whether you like it or not, I'll go with Dan. And I'd like you would do the same: to try to be happy... it's not so difficult after all" Serena walked to the door and Blair looked up to her friend.

"Serena, wait!" the blonde girl turned to look at her and she rose from the bed.

"You and Dan… you won't be alone. I will help you" Blair smiled a little and Serena grinned, runnng to her arms again.

"I hope you'll be happy" Blair wished to her friend, holding her tightly.

"I will be" Serena pulled back and looked at the brunette girl. "And I hope you'll be happy too being… Mrs. Archibald"

Blair looked the floor and then looked up to Serena, smiling at her bravely.

"I will be… but being Mrs. Bass…"

Serena smiled wider if it was possible and the girls embraced one last time before leaving the stateroom together with a big bright smile on their faces. Serena went looking for Dan, and Blair for Chuck.

When Serena reached the deck, the sun was setting, it was almost dinner time.

* * *

Blair entered in Chuck's stateroom without knock.

"Chuck? Chuck!" she called him but no one answered. She walked to the Chuck's room and opened the door but that room was empty too.

"Miss Blair?" a door opened behind her and when she turned she saw Arthur; Chuck's valet.

"Arthur, have you seen Chuck?" she asked walking to him looking a little anxious.

The old man was puzzled but pleased and held back a smile.

"Mr. Chuck went outside for about half an hour, Miss Blair... carrying a leather folder in his hand" the valet told to the girl.

"A folder…? Thank you, Arthur" the girl answered and walked out of the stateroom as fast as she could.

* * *

Dan was leaning over the metallic rail, watching the sea beneath him. He heard footsteps approaching behind him and he turned around to find the last person he was expecting to see.

Serena smiled to him.

"Hi, Dan… I've changed my mind" she said and the boy's face brightened with a smile. "I…"

"Shhh…" Dan interrupted her and extended a hand to her. She looked at him puzzled but she took his hand, smiling anyway.

* * *

Blair reached the Third Class deck and saw him, leaning on the rail watching the sun set. The sunlight dyed the water and some dolphins were swimming behind the ship chasing it.

When she was only a few steps away, he turned and looked at her completely stunned, with his folder tightly on his hand. His face was haggard, and she felt her stomach twist for the sadness and the guilt.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to ask her, putting the folder on the floor slowly, never breaking the eye contact.

"I was looking for you… I… I've changed my mind" Blair answered smiling a little but he didn't smiled back.

"Thank you… but I don't need you pity" Chuck replied coolly, turning his back on her.

"Is not pity, Chuck" Blair shook her head looking at him, hopeless. "I was… I was afraid"

"Afraid of what?" Chuck said sharply, turning again and staring at her. "What have I done to you to be afraid of me?"

"I was not afraid of you… I was afraid of what you made me feel"

"Which is?"

"Freedom… joy" Chuck looked away. "…love. I was confused... I was a total mess. It was… it was easier to pretend that nothing happened"

"Easier to you" he snapped with rancor.

"Yes. I was very selfish. I hurt you; I hurt you when you were the only person whom cared for me... Maybe it is too late, but I wanted… I wanted you to know… that I want to be with you… I love you, Chuck"

He was speechless, he didn't even could move. It was not happening... or yes? That was too good to be true, and he already had too many disappointments to could bear another one.

When he didn't turner nor responded, Blair looked the ground nodding and trying to hold back her tears.

"I get it. I'm… I'm sorry, I'm leaving…" she turned and started to walk away.

"Blair, wait" his voice stopped her heart and she turned to see him slowly, her eyes already damp. "You…" He licked his lips trying to find the right words to describe what he was feeling. "You are a spoiled little brat" he snapped at her and she frowned in disbelief. He walked to her and she looked at him puzzled; he was smiling. "But under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl… no, woman that I've ever known..." he finally told her and she smiled at him as he cupped her face in his hands tenderly. "I love you too" he whispered for then kissed her.

A spark jumped between them because both had been waiting so long for this. She immediately corresponded to the kiss, putting her arms around his neck, digging her fingers in his thin hair and his heart soared. He lowered his hands, taking her by the waist and pulled her closer, devouring her mouth. Their hearts beating hard, the heat lighting up to their cheeks and they pulled each other as if they couldn't be close enough.

When they pulled back gasping for air, he kissed her forehead and embraced her, making that her heart melted for him. She surrounded his torso with her arms, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling something fluttering in her chest.

"I love you" she whispered smiling and he kissed her the top of head again, feeling the butterflies back in his stomach, but now, they weren't intruders.

"I love you, too" Chuck answered wholeheartedly.

And they stayed like that a few minutes more, but seemed like several delightful hours, silently hugging each other, counting their beats.

"And what were you doing before I came?" Blair finally asked to him after a moment. "You weren't thinking of jumping, do you?" she smirked at him and he shook his head with a grin.

"I'm afraid it will be a little harder to you to get rid of me" he responded and she laugh softly holding him tightly.

"I do not want let you go… ever" she told to him looking into his eyes putting a hand cupping his cheek.

"You don't have to; I'll be with you, always" Chuck solemnly assure to her, looking at her deeply in her eyes and took her hand from his cheek, kissing it softly, taking her breath away.

She turned to see the sunset, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his jaw on her shoulder.

"When we arrive at New York, I'll buy you a ring" he told her, kissing her neck softly, sending chills down her spine and racing her heart.

"That reminds me…" Blair said looking the engagement ring that Nate had given to her, still on her hand. She removed the ring carefully and without thinking twice, she threw it away. The ring splashed in the water before sinking.

"I need the space…" she said shrugging and chuckled. Chuck looked at her in amazement, before laughing with her, shaking his head.

"You're heinous" he told her kissing her cheek.

"Which is probably why you love me" she told him, caressing his cheek with her finger.

"You know me well" Chuck drawled, kissing again her neck softly, inch by inch. The girl sighed happily and shut her eyes, leaning her head to the other side, enjoying of the delicious feeling.

"Serena is going to run away with Dan Humphrey… by the way" she mumbled, and he sighed against her skin.

"Just as I thought, it was a matter of time" replied Chuck, straightening and looking at Blair with an eyebrow raised. "And I supposed you want us to help them"

"They will never leave the ship without crossing paths with Lily or Cal… or Cal's lapdog" Blair justified with concern in her beautiful eyes. "And Hockley has many influences…"

"Not so many" Chuck replied, snorting and Blair smiled.

"So…"

"So I'm going to help them, of course. I won't let my sister alone" he replied firmly.

Blair stared at him with adoration, grinning slowly.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow and smiling back.

"You are… amazing" Blair told to him really touched by his decision and he smirked.

"True" he replied petulantly and she laughed shaking her head. With Chuck everything was easier. It was easier laugh, joke, smile, love… He was all she needed.

Blair noticed his drawing folder on the floor and she bent to pick it up.

"You weren't going to throw this, right?" the brunette girl asked to him, worried as she straightened up.

"I considered it, but I couldn't…" he answered honestly as she opened the folder. "…Inside this folder is everything that I love" When he said that, Blair took the first draw inside it; a draw of her face and she barely could contain the tears.

"Everything you love?" Blair asked, looking up into his eyes, more in love with him in that moment than with Nate during their whole relationship.

"Everything" he repeated without hesitation, caressing her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Are you sure?

* * *

14th April 1912

Atlantic Ocean

Five hours before the Titanic hit the Iceberg

...

"What are we doing here, Blair?" Chuck asked puzzled walking through Serena's stateroom.

"I told you I wanted you drew me, remember?" the girl replied in Serena's vanity, looking at her jewelers.

"And you want me to draw you here?" the boy asked frowning at her confused,

"No, silly... I got it!" The girl took the blue heart-shaped diamond from the box and turned to show it to Chuck. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is a hint for me to buy you a diamond?" the boy asked smiling, walking to her as he cocked. an eyebrow. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Because if it so, you don't have to steal Serena. I'll buy you anything you want"

Blair rolled her eyes but smirked to him.

"One: I'm not stealing Serena, she lent it to me. And two: It's not a hint, when I want you buy me something, I'll give you a list so let's go" Blair pulled back form his arms, taking his hand and walked out of room.

They went to Chuck's stateroom. Once they weren't appear to dinner, most likely Nate would send someone to look for Blair, and in her stateroom they would find them immediately. They didn't wanted to keep their relationship like a secret, of course, but they preferred to spend some time alone and in peace before Nate found out and confronted Chuck. Tonight was only for them.

Blair sat on Chuck's bed as he moved a chair stamped two-seater Victorian, to draw her.

"Serena is always telling me that I'm such a prim" she commented, frowning looking the blue diamond and caressing a little.

"Sweetheart, it's not my intention to make you angry, but you are" Chuck replied with a smirk approaching her and taking her hand he kissed her knuckles softly.

Blair looked at him squinted her eyes and snatched her hand away from him.

"Well, we'll see that Mr. Big Artiste" she said, pretending to be outraged and he chuckled, rubbing his jaw when he heard the nickname. He sat beside her and pulled her close, seating her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh yes? What you gonna do about it?" he challenged her, raising an eyebrow.

She kissed him quickly, rising for his lap and threw a dime to him.

"As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want" she said to him in a professional tone as she were really buying art.

Chuck took the dime, watching the little coin with narrowed eyes and then smirked at Blair, amused.

"Of course, Madame"

"The last thing I need is a picture where I look like porcelain doll..." Blair explained to him and Chuck nodded intrigued, wondering what was in her malicious and lovely head.

"I want you draw me like one of your French girls, Chuck, wearing this..." the girl asked, showing him the diamond.

"I thought so..." the boy widened his smirk, referring to the diamond part.

"Wearing **only** this" Blair replied looking at him with wicked smile and he looked at her stunned, feeling his trousers tightened.

* * *

Chuck sharpened his charcoal and pulled out a blank sheet of his folder for then took a deep breath and sat waiting for Blair. A drawing was something that required time and watching Blair naked and keeping his hands off her to draw her properly, was a task that required ever fiber of self-control in him.

Finally the door opened and Blair came out wearing Chuck's silk robe with her hair down. She blushed but kept walking to him smiling. The boy, as soon as he spotted her, felt his trousers getting tighten again incredibly fast. She was utterly perfection, completely beautiful and she flushed even more feeling ravished by his eyes. She had never felt so beautiful in her entire life. Chuck was looking at her in a so adoringly way as he wasn't able to look anything more than her face. Her inviting and so achingly tempting pouted lips, curved in a shyly smile was calling him and he only wanted kiss them, bit them, assured that her mouth wouldn't want another lips after having his. He smirk when he saw her cheeks as red as an apple and found that incredibly tender.

It was too obvious that she was virgin and she had never had a sexual experience like that before, that was the reason, maybe, that she was so nervous... but he couldn't understand then, why he was nervous too. It was obvious that was not his first time painting naked woman and about the sexual experiences, he didn't even could remember when was his first time. Probably because he had always fucked women, he had fucked in every way invented and possible... but he had never made love. He had never been in love before and he, in that area, was as inexperienced as Blair.

As the girl slowly approached him, he noticed a little white things in her curls and then he realized that it was the silk butterflies that he had purchased her. That tiny detail made him smirk kindly and he felt another kind of butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you ready Mr. Big Artiste?" Blair whispered to him, looking into his eyes a little unsure. He took her hand so delicate as if it was made of glass, putting the softest kiss on her knuckles, sending violent chills down her whole body, making pound her hand and feeling her whole skin on fire, the foreign sensation burning between her legs too. She opened a wider her eyes at the overwhelming but wonderful sensation.

"Are you sure?" he asked her gently, frowning softly as he pulled away her hand. He did not want to make her do something she did not want, and if she wasn't sure of her petition anymore, he would accept her decision even if he had been fantasizing about it since she had asked him.

She frowned lightly when he asked her that because now she wasn't so sure about keep going with the nude draw, but when she saw the concern and resignation in his eyes, she smiled slowly. She was sure, sure about him.

"I trust you" she responded for then turned around. He looked at her back, completely in love, when she assured him she trusted him. It was the only thing he needed to hear.

The girl unbuckled her robe carefully, letting it slip through her shoulders to the ground, feeling her heart beating so hard that she swore he could hear it... but he couldn't, he couldn't hear absolutely nothing. If a bomb had fallen in that exact point and would annihilated him, he would had died like an utterly happy man.

He stared at Blair's back and when his robe felt slowly from her tiny shoulders, his mouth gone so dry he couldn't speak, his heart started to pound painfully hard that he thought it would came out of his chest in any moment and his pants were so tight that were suffocating him. She was giving her back, but it was the bare back most beautiful that he had ever seen. Her dark curls were fallen until his waist for then reveled a round and firm little butt. He had to admit that he had been wondered before how would be Blair's butt and now he was fascinated, reality was thousand times better than fantasy.

The girl turned slowly and Chuck gasped as he felt unable to take his eyes off from her. The front part it was even better than the back. Her ivory skin was glowing with the room's lights and he had felt in love with that tiny breasts as much as he felt for their owner. The incredible big diamond was nestled between them and Chuck envied that rock that pale against his girl's beauty. Her waist was so incredible tiny and her flat stomach lead to a tiny curls triangle between her legs.

Blair flushed even more, feeling that she could warn the entirely room only with the warm that her face were emanating, but didn't move her eyes from Chuck. He was devouring her with his eyes, every tiny inch with hunger, as he had never seen before such a beautiful woman. She felt so beautiful and so wanted that she could almost feel the tears again in her eyes, her heart only beating from him.

"You..." Chuck said trying to find the right words and looked deeply into her eyes. "You're so perfect"

And the girl melted with his words and smiled shyly.

"I mean it" he told her, walking to her as he extended slowly a hand to ran his fingers over her bare stomach. She sighed feeling his fingers left behind a fire trace and she was stunned with her incredible soft skin. He caressed her a little more, before resting his hand over her hip and looked up to her again. "You are the most beautiful woman I ever seen"

The girl couldn't helped the enormous grin and she had to fight the urge of leaning on him and kissed him deeply. If she do that, she was sure that they couldn't stop and she couldn't have her draw. It was almost something symbolic to Blair that she needed, it will mean that she was finally free and was his.

"I love you" she told him, meant it wholeheartedly and he had to fight the urge of kiss her too. He took he hand again in his, and brushed his lips against her knuckles his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly he lead her to the couch and she spread over the pillows, adopting the pose she wanted. The girl moved his right arm over her head, framing her and the other resting next to her face, her body a little twisted.

"It's okay like this?" she asked to him a little coyly and he had to take a deep breath so he couldn't ravish her right on the couch.

He slowly knelt beside her, looking into her eyes before his eyes roamed over body, focusing in the pose and how would it like in the draw... actually that wasn't help it either.

"Raise a little more your arm" he told her, taking her arm slowly and putting in the right position, sending waves of heat through his skin and his breath became heavier. Focus, focus!, he told himself as he taken her face slowly and lost in her eyes. He swallowed hard and stood up immediately, before losing the few self-control, and returned to his chair, took his sheet and his charcoal.

He looked at her and hissed, never feeling more aroused but he had to do this professionally. He took a deep breath and started to draw her.

Chuck began drawing her face... he had memorized her face and it was easier because he hadn't to stare at her, just a few looks to see the position and angle. He draw carefully her beautiful heart-sharpen face lightly leaned over the pillow, her tiny nose that she loved to use to look the people over it, her big and beautiful eyes framed by curly eyelashes, her full lips slightly parted and a light shading in the drawing, created her flushed that was really intense in that moment.

As she saw him work, her heart calmed and accelerated for no reason. Her chest rose and fell violently as she tried to keep the pose, but her skin was achingly hot despite the cold air and the fact that she was naked.

He was moving a lot, his wrist was spinning like crazy up and down on paper some line blurring and highlighting other, creating her dark curls and the butterflies in this... but he had troubles when he started to draw the shoulder because he couldn't avoid that anymore. He looked up to her again watching her perfect breasts and had to recreated them in the sheet even when he only wanted to feel them in his hands. He draw the big and blued diamond, mocking of him and his aroused, lying between Blair's breasts, and her pink nipples, erected by the cold air... or maybe she was as turned on as he? God had mercy, he begged mentally as he felt his pants tighter and tighter with each thought he had. Maybe it was a divine punishment, he thought, for all his year of debauchery and he had never wanted before to finish a work as fast as possible like in tat moment.

She needed him so much at this moment, she needed that he took her and kissed her senseless, that buried deep inside her... and when she looked at him, she couldn't repress the smirk because looking at his trousers, she was sure that he wanted her as much as she did.

"I believe you are arousing too much, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet with such tight pants" Blair teased him, with a seductress grin, unlike of her that made him blushed, a little embarrassed of his obvious distress. And he glared at her when she chuckled, but he loved her laugh, her fresh teasing laugh.

"Yeah, well… he does landscapes, my love…" Chuck replied drawling, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "He would understand my predicament, thought, if he had to draw such seductress teaser" she shot back and then was her turn of blushed and his turn of laughed. "But I wouldn't change that fro the landscapes and I know he's envy my luck, right now" he assured her, his eyes wandering hungrily across her body again and she swallowed hard.

When Chuck told her he had finished the drawing, both felt such relieved and such need that had to use ever fiber of self-control remained to keep from throwing themselves t each others arms.

Blair rose from her chair, putting immediately his robe again, in consideration to him and his predicament before sat next to him and looked at the sheet of paper in his hands. He, once finished his work, didn't know where to look, to the draw of his stunning naked girl or to the real version next to him, even if she was wearing the robe again.

Blair opened her eyes wider, stunned and please and she thought that she couldn't have wished for anything better.

"What do you think?" he managed to said, looking at her, kissing her shoulder and fighting the needed of torn apart his own robe. She kissed his cheeks with a excited grin on her face and despite of his killing tight pants, his heart jumped when he saw her so pleased with his work.

"It's perfect Chuck... hum, but… Are you sure you didn't… make too much of the details?" the boy frowned at her question, puzzled. "I mean, I'm really like this?" Blair insecurities came out again. It was hard to believe that she really looked so beautiful and stunned like in his draw.

Chuck took her chin in his hand and turned her face to look in her eyes.

"I didn't make too much anything. You look exactly this way, you're so beautiful... how can I make you seen this?" he asked to her seriously worried about her lack of self confidence. He was sure that he had to blame Nate and his preference for Serena.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Blair leaned on him immediately and he moaned, her closeness making feel even more turned on if it was possible.

"Look what you have done to me" the boy told her, leaning his forehead against that. "You're the most beautiful woman I ever seen, Blair. You have to believe it, you are beautiful" and he told her the last phrase, remarking each word, looking deep into her eyes. She felt the tears in her eyes, as her heart beating painfully n her chest, believing his words.

"I love you so much" she whispered to him, her feelings palpable in her voice and he pulled her once more for another kiss, this time deeper and hungrily. She responded to him, opening her mouth and his tongue ravishing her. Blair couldn't help the lust filled moan against his lips and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm afraid to inform you Miss, that a dime will not be enough to pay the drawing" Chuck told to Blair, drawing looking at her with hooded eyes full of desire and she felt that burned sensation that she had felt before growing in her chest and between her legs.

She forgot how to speak for a moment, to dizzy in her own to desire to think a single coherent thought... but after a moment she found her voice, shaken and eager for him.

"But I have no more money, Mr. Big Artiste" she responded in a very low voice that made Chuck smirk. "How can I pay you?" she asked barely in a whisper, sitting slowly on Chuck's lap, burying her fingers on her soft hair looking at him with her eyes full of desire. She felt his manhood hard rock against her leg and she ran a hand over his chest making him moaned.

"I'm sure we'll find a suitable way to pay me… what you owe" he answered in deep husky voice, ravishing her only with his eyes and he lowered a hand, undoing the robe and sneaking his hand inside, caressing her soft waist, going up to cup a soft and tiny breast, making her closed her eyes shut and moaned feeling his warms hands.

Dear God, he had never felt more aroused from someone, and this girl, this spoiled, prim, beautiful and wonderful girl had done the impossible. He slid the robe out of her shoulders for then cupped her in his arms, letting the garment felt completely to the floor. He admired her bare body before lowing her as softest as he could on his bed.

"Chuck" she moaned in a way that made him hissed and loved her even more. "I need you"

As her words were magic, he got rid of his clothes immediately without care where they landed, freeing himself at least from that deadly trap that his pants had became. She reached for his hand, and he intertwined their fingers as he lowered over her slowly.

He kissed her collarbone so soft that she felt her heart swelled in a painful way. Chuck looked up with his eyes full of desire and love and she felt herself melt beneath him.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently for second time that night and she didn't need answer that time. She was sure of him. He loved her and she trusted him and she needed desperately his hands on her.

Blair wrapped her hand around his neck and with an I love you, she kissed him hard, moaning at the sensation of his erect length against her center.

His hands on her were like fire, loving her with each caress and with each moaned and she gave to him, her most precious gift besides her virginity; her heart.

* * *

Two hours before Titanic hit the iceberg.

...

When she reached her orgasm, she screamed his name, burying her nails in painfully and delicious way into his shoulders and suddenly she was seeing stars, she felt light and loved and wonderful, pleased and marveled about this new sensation.

He panted reaching his released too and collapsed on her. It was not his first orgasm but it felt like it was. It was the most amazing sensation ever and he cupped Blair's face on his hand, kissing her deeply.

"God I love you" he groaned and she felt her hear soared as she kissed him back, feeling the same way for him, savoring the amazing sensation of his naked body, pressed against hers and inside hers.

"I love you too, Chuck" she whispered when he pulled back, resting his forehead against her and smiling when he heard her. Now she was his, completely and only his. And he would take care of her. Everything she wanted she would had. He would spoiled her and not only with material things, but loving her every time she wanted.

He sighed, contently with his life and pulled out of her, rolling next to her. She immediately moaned, complaining and curled next to him. Chuck couldn't help but smirk and chuckled as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, closing his eyes and sighing in peace. But she just couldn't get enough of him. She started to kiss his neck, pleased to see his immediately reaction in his lower part, and put her leg across his.

The boy chuckled in amazement of her appetite and he would had surrender by he seduction if he hadn't had another thing in mind.

"Slow down" he drawled grinning, as he cupped her face and lifted from his neck, kissing her softly.

"I want you" she told him, with such lust and desire in her and in her eyes voice that made him aroused in one second.

"Dear God, you'd be the death of me" he chuckled, sighing as Blair tried to kiss her neck again but he stopped her. She sat back, pouting confused and a little hurt.

"You don't want me?" she asked to him worried and he shook his head, sitting too, pulling her closer and kissing her head.

"I don't think that could ever happen" he assured to her, lifting her chin with his finger and kissed her softly before pulled back and cupped her cheek with his hand. "And, in any case, you can check that for yourself" he told her glancing at his erect length and she smiled, satisfied of herself.

"I think so, so why are we waiting?" Blair told him and then placed her hand on his tight, pleased to see him hissed as a reaction for the contact, his not so little one, harder than ever.

"I want to give you something" he explained to her, removing her hand before he could lost the control and would pinned her to the bed to make her the love again.

"I don't want anything but you" she responded with a wicked smiled leaning to kiss him again but he stopped her and smiled when she glared at him.

"Please, give me that satisfaction..." he asked to her for then twisting his mouth in a mischievous smirk. "And then I'll give as many satisfactions as you want"

Blair snorted letting him go out of bed but smiled when she saw his naked butt crossed the room. He walked to his safety box and opened it. Blair sat on the edge of the bed watching how Chuck was taking a black box inside of it.

"This is not the Lily's gift?" Blair asked confused while the boy turned and walked back to her and sat next to her.

"I lied to you" he confessed to her and she cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry... but it was a surprise. I'll buy it for you, actually"

She stared at him surprised and suddenly touched by his thoughtfulness.

He opened the box and showed to her the diamond necklace. It was so delicate and perfect, Chuck had an exquisite taste.

"I know it's not the Oceans Heart but…"

"No, it's thousand times better, Chuck" Blair replied wholeheartedly smiling adoringly to him. "But… I can't accept it, Chuck. You already had bought me many things"

Chuck smiled and took the necklace from the box anyway.

"It doesn't matter, I'll buy you anything. You're fiancee now, remember?" those words melted her heart again and she smiled to the ground as he put on her the necklace. Then he caressed the heart made of tiny diamonds.

"Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty" he told to Blair in low voice, leaning to kiss softly her bare shoulder, smiling when he felt the goosebumps beneath his lips.

She touched the necklace softly, overwhelmed for the feelings that Chuck caused on her, those wonderful and strong feelings.

"I love you Chuck Bass" she whispered, turning slowly to see him and he smiled adoringly staring into his eyes. He took her hand, brushing a kiss on it, never leaving his eyes.

"I love too, beautiful" He responded meant it. He had never said those words before to anyone, he had never felt them before and now he just couldn't keep from said them to Blair over and over again "Would you like, Miss, go to dinner with me? I hear there's a Parisian coffee on this ship" he suggested with a boyish grin and she couldn't help but smile.

"I would love to. Can we go to my stateroom first? I told Serena I would leave there the diamond"

Chuck smiled her back and pulled her from her nape to kiss her forehead.

"We can go anywhere you want"

* * *

"What are we doing here, Serena?" Dan asked to her puzzled, looking around really impressed and stunned. "It's your stateroom?"

"No it's Blair's. Chuck left something here to me" Serena told him going to Blair's room. She saw the blue diamond shining on a table but she didn't take it, she didn't need it now.

Dan also noted the diamond and walked frowning.

"Wow, it's a diamond or a rock?" he asked taking it and examining it closely, more impressed and more stunned.

He heard Serena's laugh inside the room.

"It's big, isn't it? Cal bought me for me, it's called the Heart of the Ocean, but it's just too big for me"

Dan looked it a little ashamed. He could never buy her something so expensive like this. Well, maybe he could, if he will save all his annual earnings… the next hundred years.

Serena left the Blair's room examining a piece of paper very satisfied.

"What do you think?" the girl asked to Dan, showing to him the drawing. It was her, Serena kissing him, and they looked very happy.

"Chuck did me the huge favor of draw it for me, on the condition that I not divulge that he had made it"

"Chuck drew that? It's really good" Dan answered impressed looking the draw. "But I don't understand why you wanted he draw that"

"You will see" Serena smirked to him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go" she went to the door and Dan followed her quickly.

* * *

Serena and Dan went out of the Cal's stateroom, smiling to each other, when they heard someone yelled at them. They looked up and found Lovejoy walking to them.

"Run!" Dan yelled to her, taking her hand and they ran away, chased by Cal's valet.

* * *

"All were looking at us" Blair told to Chuck as they walked across the deck. The girl had the Chuck's coat on her shoulders because she had forgotten bundle up and it was a very cold night. Steam came out of their mouths every time they spoke.

Above them, the sky was a blanket starry and the moon shone big up there.

"It's because you are more beautiful than ever" he answered smiling, intertwined their fingers and lifting her hand to his lips.

"I wish that were the reason" she murmured stopping, looking away at the black ocean.

Chuck looked at her worried. He was afraid that she were having second thoughts about being with him.

"You... you want we stop seeing each other?" he managed to let out these words out of his mouth, feeling tightness in his chest. He couldn't even think of being away from her and he couldn't imagine how he would feel it if she rejected him again.

Blair looked up to him, seeing the concern and seriousness in his dark eyes and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Of course not, but for once, I would like that the others minded their own business" she replied snorting as she crossed her arms. The boy sighed relief and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, before resting his jaw on her shoulder.

"Give them time... I told you what Aston said to me: that you and I made a lovely couple" he told her, kissing her exposed and cold neck, which immediately turned warmer as a few goosebumps appeared.

"I wish everyone will think the same... but you know what? I don't care" the girl assured turning around in his arms and he straightened. She cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I love you and it's the only thing that matters to me"

"I couldn't agree more" Chuck replied drawling with a smirk, leaning on her to kiss her. She smiled on his lips and pulled him closer as his tongue made way through her lips.

* * *

"Hey, Fleet! Looked that!" The second officer Lightoller, slapped the arm of his colleague Frederick Fleet and pointed the deck beneath them. The man leaned over and watched Chuck and Blair making out deeply.

"I would like to be like them, wouldn't you?" Lightoller said sarcastically to Fleet. "Look, there another two!" he chuckled pointing Serena and Dan who came running and laughing, hand in hand.

"At least they are warm" Fleet answered with a smirk, watching the steam came out of his mouth and rubbed his hands. "I'm fucking freezing"

Lightoller nodded chuckling, still looking the couples below. Fleet smiled looking at the sea again trembling a little. Then he thought he had seen something. He narrowed his eyes and the color disappeared from his face as fast as his smile. Dear God! They were going straight into an iceberg!

He took the phone immediately and called to the wheelhouse but nobody took the call.

"Pick up, you bastards!" he cursed hysterical. Lightoller seeing his hurry looked up to the sea and blanched too when he saw the giant mountain of ice.

After a few minutes someone answered his call.

"Is there anyone there?" Fleet shouted.

"Yes, what do you see?" the officer replied quickly, on the other side of the line.

"Iceberg! Right ahead!"

"Thank you" The officer hung up the phone and ran to the wheelhouse.

"Iceberg! Right ahead!" he yelled once inside and all the eyes felt on him, scared.

"Hard a'starboard!" First Officer Murdoch ordered immediately, feeling a lump in his throat.

Immediately all the officers began to move. The First Officer turned the steering wheel as fast as he could while another man were sounding the alarm, indicating that they would reduce the boat speed through Morse code.

In the engine room, the officers were startled to hear the alarm and began shouting orders to the workers.

The alarm sounded at all levels below the ship; all men were startled and began to move quickly pouring carbon, pulling levers, yelling and cursing, trying to stop the ship and put it in reverse.

The First Officer Murdoch rush to the deck watching the iceberg in front of them. It looked solid and imposing and the ship was not turning.

* * *

Fleet and Lightoller were watching afraid and furious the Iceberg approaching them.

"Why is not turning?" Fleet yelled out of him.

* * *

"Turn over!" the First Officer Murdoch yelled without looked away from the Iceberg begging to God and all his saints.

"Yes sir! Turn over!" a man repeated inside but the ship's direction didn't change. "My God…" Murdoch whispered, scared to death.

* * *

The machinery was working at maximum power, and slowly the ship began to turn as they approached ever closer to the iceberg. The Titanic's front avoided the iceberg, but the ship's side was not so lucky. The iceberg hit the ship hard and this shuddered violently.

The floor under Chuck and Blair trembled, breaking their kiss and they hold on each other, looking around startled and puzzled.

The ship advanced breaking enormous pieces of ice and the iceberg pierced the starboard, making enormous holes on the hull and the lower compartments began to fill with water.

* * *

All passengers felt the blow. Third Class berthing trembled, waking up the passengers and only some of the Second and First Class noticed it when they saw the water shaking in the glasses or objects on the tables.

* * *

Mr. Andrews with a glass of scotch in front of him, was observing the plans for his next project when his desk and the chandelier above him, began to shake violently.

* * *

Some officers were checking the lower compartments where it was the charging when the wall broke and the water came suddenly, dragging them.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were holding each other confused when they saw it. Their eyes opened wider and they dropped their jaws. Serena took the Dan's hand tightly when they saw it too; the enormous Iceberg, moving next to the ship dangerously close.

Enormous pieces of ice, broke and fell on deck and Chuck took Blair out of the way in time before the ice stroke her down like with some men off guard.

"Oh my God!" Blair whispered scared to death, grabbing Chuck's shirt tightly as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, cursing in his mind.

* * *

**I think this is the chapter that I've changed more. When I read it again I felt it a little weird, more Jack and Rose than Chuck and Blair, and I think it's so much better now, so let me now what do you think, please review guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I will not leave this ship until I find her

* * *

14th April 1912

11:40 p.m.

...

Water flooded the boiler and the gates began to close abruptly. Some men were dragged to these and burned trying to escape the water, the others, with a little more of luck, could escape from the water and its deadly grip.

* * *

Officer Lightoller sighed with relief when he saw the Iceberg away and smiled at Fleet, padding his shoulder.

"That was close, right?"

Fleet shook his head, still scared.

"Idiot…"

* * *

In the wheelhouse, the lights corresponding to the gates lighted up, indicating they were closed and the First Officer Murdoch left out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Some passengers, who had just walked out to the deck, were stunned and puzzled to see the iceberg so close from the ship.

* * *

The First Officer looked to the clock on the wall and sighed again.

"Officer, wrote down the exact time!" Murdoch ordered to his subordinate and he immediately obeyed.

Then the captain Smith rush into the cabin and looked at the officer.

"What happened, Mr. Murdoch?" the captain demanded, sharply by the fear.

"An iceberg, sir. I put a hard a'starboard on the engines, full astern, but it was too close. I tried to port 'round it, but she hit" Murdoch informed to his superior.

"Close the watertight doors" Smith ordered.

"Doors are closed, sir" the Official replied.

The captain went outside quickly to the deck followed closely by Officer.

"All stop!" the Captain ordered and leaned over the ship observing the hull. "Find the carpenter. Get him to sound the ship"

"Yes, sir!" Murdoch answered, walking away to make his job.

* * *

Fabrizio jumped off his litter and he splashed when he landed on water. He started to curse in Italian and turned on the light of the stateroom.

"What is happening?" a man pissed when the light woke him up and jumped off the litter too. He started too cursed too when he felt on the water as Fabrizio going out of the room.

* * *

Chuck and Blair holding each other tightly, looked still startled the iceberg until the ship left it behind. Only after that, they moved.

Gasping, Blair looked around and saw Dan and Serena, holding hands, in the same state of shock than them. Serena's eyes met Blair's and they ran into each other.

Chuck approached them with his jaw set.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked moving her eyes from Blair to Chuck breathless.

He nodded reaching for Blair's waist and wrapping immediately his arm around it.

"You?" her stepbrother looked at her with concern but Serena nodded too.

"What was that?" Blair managed to said at least with her voice incredible weak.

"I don't know. But it's not good" Dan told them, saying the obvious but frightened thing.

* * *

Mr. Andrews ruched into the room with the plans of the Titanic under his arm. Behind him were Mr. Ismay, Captain Smith and the First Officer Murdoch.

"Where is Mr. Bass?" The Captain asked sharply to Murdoch and he shook his head.

"We couldn't find him, sir"

Mr. Andrews extended the plans on the table and the four men leaned over this.

"Most unfortunate, captain!" Mr. Ismay commented, nervously.

Mr. Andrews was perspiring and trembling when he started to explain the situation to the men.

"Water... fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes. In the forepeak, in all three holds and in the boiler room six"

"When can we get underway, damnit!" Ismay cursed, running his hand across his face.

"That's five compartments! She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five!" Mr. Andrews snapped tersely to Smith. "As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E deck from one to the next. Back and back. There's no stopping it"

"The pumps..." Smith suggested, quickly. "If we opened the doors..."

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will founder" Andrews declared paler as he had been in his whole life.

"But this ship can't sink!" Mr. Ismay exclaimed indignant and altered.

"She's made of iron, sir! I assure you, she can... and she will. It is a mathematical certainty" Andrews snapped again, mad.

"How much time?" Smith asked to Andrews, starting to plan the whole evacuation in his head.

"An hour... two at most"

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?" the captain asked to his First Officer.

"2,200 souls on board, sir"

Captain Smith felt tightness in the chest and sighed altered. Suddenly he felt too old and tired. He turned to Ismay with a bitterly expression.

"Well, I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay"

* * *

They were given orders to officials to raise the alarm without causing panic. They distributed First Class passengers the life jackets kindly and recommended them, they should buddle up because was cold out there. They reassured them saying it was a drill and they would soon return to their staterooms.

Second and Third Class passengers were abruptly awakened and the officers threw it their life jackets to them, ordering them went outside without make questions.

* * *

Serena's stateroom was full of people when she, Blair, Chuck and Dan entered on it.

Cal was talking with three Officers, Lily was standing in front of the fire place hugging herself and Nate was sitting on a chair with his fingers interlaced in front of him.

When the guys entered, all turned to them.

Nate cooled his expression when he saw the hand of Chuck in Blair's waist and his coat on her shoulders and glared at them.

Cal and Lily also looked at Dan angrily when he entered taking Serena's hand.

"Well, already returned one of my two most precious things" Cal said coolly. "But the second is still missing"

Blair glanced Lovejoy, approach them behind Dan and looked at him suspicious.

"Inspect him!" Cal ordered suddenly to the Officers and they grabbed Dan by the arms sharply, checking his pockets.

"Hey!'' Serena protested indignant.

"What is going on, Cal?" Chuck demanded with severity.

"Nothing that matters to you, Bass" he replied coolly and Chuck narrowed his eyes, glaring at him.

With a triumphal look, an officer took off from Dan's coat pocket the blue heart-sharpen diamond.

"Is this sir?" the officer asked to Cal, showing to him the diamond and he nodded with a malicious look for Dan.

"In fact, officer" He said ironically and the man gave him the diamond.

"Arrest him!" The Officer ordered and the men grabbed Dan by the arms one of them pulling out handcuffs from his coat.

"Wait! He didn't do it!" Blair exclaimed while Serena was trying to stop the officers by hitting his arms with her tiny fists.

All stopped what were doing and all the eyes felt on her now.

"I took it. Serena leant it to me… for a draw" she explained vaguely.

"Oh yes. All we already saw your charming portrait" Nate slapped coolly and indignant, looking at her furiously.

She blushed but she held her head high ignoring Nate's comment and wondered how he had seen the draw if it was on Chuck's stateroom. For the look that Chuck gave to the blond guy, he was wondering the same.

"But I gave her back. I left on my stateroom" Blair continued explaining to the officers.

"Yes, and I saw it there an hour ago when I entered" Serena immediately supported Blair's argument.

"And you were alone when you went there?" Cal asked to her calm and coolly.

Serena was speechless for a moment.

"Well… Dan was with me but…"

"Take him away" the officer ordered, taking Serena's comment like a real proof, and they pulled Dan out.

"Wait! It's not true! Serena, you have to believe me! Serena…!"

She looked at the ground broken and confused. What if Dan had only been used her? She couldn't believe it... she refused to believe it!

Cal approached to her and she looked at him defiantly. Then he slapped her hard, leaving her speechless and startled again.

Blair yelled indignant and made the feint of going for him but Chuck stopped her going ahead and facing a furious.

Serena was in shock, without couldn't believe what just happened. She didn't even feel the pain of the slap.

"Don't ever touch my sister again" Chuck snapped at him, furious with a menacing and dangerous look.

"It is a threat, Bass?" Cal asked coolly looking down at him, but taking a step back and Chuck smirked.

"Indeed, I'm glad you've understood"

"Charles, please…" Lily scolded her and he turned at her with cold eyes. He couldn't believe her! Did she really was protecting Cal over her daughter?

"I'm with Lily, Chuck. It's enough" Nate replied raising from his chair and walking toward him. "You mind explaining where you were? And what were you doing with my fiancee? That charming picture leaves everything to the imagination"

Cal smirked to Chuck but he only had eyes for Nate who looked willing to punch him right now.

"So you were in my stateroom" Chuck answered calmly, frowning a little as he were discussing with Nate the weather for tomorrow. "Thank you for the visit but I think it was unnecessary raid"

"Is that really your answer?" Nate snapped more furious than ever and with his hands closed tightly in fists.

"I'm going to tell you, Nate" Blair intervened, stepping in front of Chuck, afraid that Nate would hurt him.

"Tell me what?" he said fiercely, glaring at her. "Now you want to be with him?" Nate looked at Chuck with disgust. "With the whore man?"

Chuck closed his hand into a fist and took a step forward with the intention of breaking down Nate's teeth but Blair stopped him putting a hand on his chest and glaring back at Nate.

"Enough! It's not the time…"

But just at that moment an officer entered in the room, carrying several life jackets.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, Madame..."

"Not now, Officer, this was getting entertained" Cal replied sarcastically, looking at the two boys, with a malicious and excited look.

Chuck glared at Cal.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to use this and go to deck" the officer responded kindly, handing out life jackets for everyone there. "I recommend you use a coat, gloves... maybe a hat... its cold outside. Excuse me" and left the room.

Chuck, Blair and Serena blanched and looked each other. Something really serious had happened then.

A maid approached Lily with a coat.

"This one not Eve, bring me the other; the ermine fur and matching gloves..."

"Yes Ma'am" the maid answered quickly and rush for the right coat.

"Charles, Nate, Cal, go for a coat. I'll see you on the main deck. Serena lent one of your coats to Blair..." The maid put the coat on Lily and then the lifejacket, starting to do the knots.

"It's okay, Lily" Blair told to the woman. "I have to go for something to my stateroom"

"As you wish, dear" Lily responded, taking her gloves from the maids hands and everyone went out of the room.

"Oh, and prepares tea Eve" Lily ordered to her maid before left the room. "I want a hot cup when I get back…"

"Yes, Madame"

Serena with a coat and a lifejacket on, went outside with her mother as Cal, Nate, Chuck and Blair crossed the corridor to their staterooms.

Cal went ahead without looking anyone of the others and Nate only glared at them before entered in his room slamming the door.

Blair shivered, looking his door sadly.

"Do not listen to him" Chuck told to her kindly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. Blair smiled him sadly and sighed.

"Anyway, I knew this would happen sooner or later"

Chuck nodded, understanding her. After all, he hadn't a great time yelling and almost fighting with his ex best friend. He felt a lump in the stomach when he realized that, he had lost Nate.

When they reached his stateroom, he stopped at the door and turned to her.

"It will be a second..."

But Blair shook his head.

"See you on the deck" she told to him and left alone to her stateroom without looked back. Chuck looked her walk away worried that she were regretting choosing him over Nate.

Blair was walking to the corridor when she saw Mr. Andrews. He was pale and the hopeless in his eyes was the confirmation of her suspicions.

"Mr. Andrews!" she called him and he startled, looking around.

"Young Blair!" he said with weak voice, when she approached to him.

"What is happening, Mr. Andrews? Why are they giving life jackets and taking them all out to the deck?" Blair demanded to him immediately with shakily voice.

"I heard is a drill" he answered vaguely, looking away.

"Mr. Andrews... I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes... please, tell me the truth" Blair begged to him, more scared in that moment than in her whole life.

The man looked at her finally and sighed painfully, closing his eyes for a moment.

"The ship will sink"

"You're certain?" she chocked, starting feeling her hands shake.

"Yes. In an hour or so, all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic" She nodded numbed and he took her arm, looking into her eyes. "Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly, don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?

She dropped her heart sink, feeling a lump on her throat and the mouth very dry.

"Yes... I understand"

* * *

Blair's stateroom was warm and empty. When she entered the chaperone's door opened and Dorota appeared looking worried.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Nate was looking for you" she informed her mistress immediately and she smiled to her naïve maid.

"I know" she replied kindly before walking to her and embraced her chubby nanny.

"Miss Blair…?"

"Took this" Blair interrupted her, giving Dorota her life jacket. "And took one of my coats. Outside it's cold"

Dorota looked at her puzzled as if she had gone mad or was delirious.

"Miss Blair, what…?

Blair sighed and felt the lump even tighter.

"The boat will sink. You have to go and get on one of the lifeboats, there not enough for either half of the passengers"

Dorota blanched scared.

"But... you?"

"I'll go right away, I have to take something first..." Blair assured her with a sad smile.

"I'll wait..."

"No, please go. And don't tell anybody this. There will be a chaos if you do"

Dorota looked at her once more and smiled sadly to her girl.

"It was a pleasure work for you, Miss Blair. I will never forget you"

Blair held her tears back and hugged Dorota tightly once more, telling her that way all she couldn't. How much she appreciated her and how much she thanked that she had been a mother for her when her mother didn't want or could.

"I'll miss you…" the girl told her. They shared another thankful look and then the maid with a coat from her employer, left the stateroom.

Blair cried in silence as she rushed to her closet. She put out a coat and threw it on the bed.

She opened the drawer from her vanity and took a black box with her butterflies' pins inside. She slipped all the pins on her hair and then she put on her the coat. She looked around once more, before left the room. With her pins, her necklace and the Chuck's draw she didn't need anything else.

She was running to the deck when something caught her eye. It was Cal taking with Lovejoy.

Blair hated them and she had the temptation to leave but something in the diamond theft didn't fit. She walked quietly into the room to hear what they were saying without being seen.

Cal pulled out a wad of bills and handed it to his valet.

"Great job, sure no one saw you?"

"Everyone was staring at you sir. That idiot Humphrey hasn't any chance until we get to America..." Lovejoy commented with a smirk counting the money and then keeping it on his coat.

"Well by then he will drowned with the other rats" Cal laughed and when he turned he blanched.

Lovejoy turned too and saw Blair walking toward them with angry and indignant eyes.

"I knew you were a liar but I did not know you were a coward" the girl snapped coolly to him.

"Pardon me?" Cal asked, unabashedly, as he had no idea of what was she talking about.

"I overhear you. I overhear all your conversation with your lame lapdog" Blair added looking down on Lovejoy with disgust. "I will not let you get close to Serena again and do more damage to her"

Cal looked at Lovejoy and then looked down to Blair with a really dangerous look that she hadn't seen on him before.

"Well, then I will have to shut this big mouth you have" he drawled with displeased and she glared at him challenged, even when he was scaring her.

"I'm not afraid of you" Blair snapped bravely to him and when she turned to leave, she stopped dead, looking frightened and pale the gun on Lovejoy's hand, pointing directly to her face.

"You maybe want to accompany Humphrey, beautiful" Cal told her sarcastically.

* * *

Chuck went out of deck and saw Serena and Lily. He approached rapidly to them.

"Where's Blair?" Chuck asked anxiously to Serena.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you" Serena answered frowning, suddenly worried for her best friend.

"She went alone to her stateroom. She told me that she will reach me here" Chuck responded now really concern, looking around, hoping to see Blair rushing to them in any moment.

The deck was full of people who were getting nervous as the officers down the lifeboats; the passengers were apparently falling into the realization that wasn't just a drill. People whispered nervously, some were already starting to said goodbye... but Blair didn't appeared yet.

Then Cal approached them with a satisfactory smile on his lips, trying to look worried in vain.

"Cal, have you seen Blair?" Serena asked immediately to her fiance.

"Yes" he answered and Chuck turned to him so fast that he injured his neck.

"Where's she?"

Cal looked at him trying to put a face of sorrow but he couldn't help but smirk.

"Nate paid to an officer on the other side to let him aboard a boat and she went with him… I'm sorry, Bass" he added putting a hand on Chuck's shoulder as he were really sorry for him. "I thought the best man won"

Chuck glared at him and snapped away his hand.

"I don't believe you" he assure to Cal coldly and walked away from them looking for Blair.

As time passed, people became more nervous. Officers especially had to deal with some second-class men who didn't have anything to pay a bribe and wanted climb to a boat with their families.

A girl in a boat, in the arms of her mother began to cry and called her father who was still standing on the deck. The man cracked a smile.

"Don't worry, Carol. I'll aboard into a boat as well. This is for mommies and kids, when they finish, I will go with you, don't cry..."

Chuck felt a lump in his throat when he saw this and began to move among the people faster, shouting Blair's name. He didn't believe she was gone with Nate, she wouldn't do that to him, he knew it, he trusted in her... but, where was she, then?

Finally, he saw a chubby woman with a familiar coat, who was ignoring the pleas of Officers to aboard a boat, looking for someone in the crowd.

"Dorota!" he called her, walking with difficulty between the people to reach her.

She turned and saw Chuck.

"Mr. Chuck, what are you doing here?" she asked worried. "You should hurry, there's an officer on the other side that leaves men climb into the boats. Mr. Nate's gone"

Chuck dropped his heart sink when he heard that, feeling his heat starting to break.

"He was with Blair?" he chocked.

"No, he was alone... I have not seen Miss Blair since I left in her in her stateroom..." She looked very worried. The relief didn't last long to Chuck. She wasn't with Nate, great, but where was she?

"Listen Dorota, aboard a boat" Chuck told to her, taking her arm. "I'll go get Blair. I promise I will not leave this ship until I find her..."

Dorota looked at him a moment before nodding and took his hand pressing it tightly.

"Mr. Chuck, take care of yourself and take care Miss Blair. You really deserve her" she told him wholeheartedly and the boy kissed her hand before Dorota let the officers dragged her into a lifeboat.

Chuck returned quickly with Lily, Serena and Cal. She was fighting with her mother and fiance because she didn't go to them.

Lily was already on the lifeboat with Mrs. Brown.

"Serena, aboard the boat, now!" she ordered to her daughter, angry and annoyed.

"No, Blair is not here yet!"

"Cal told Charles she was with Nate, for all the saints! Aboard, now!"

"You, son of bitch!" Chuck shouted at Cal, grabbing him of the collar of the shirt and shaking him. "Where's is she?"

Cal looked down to him and smirked.

"Pardon me?"

"Where's Blair? You know where she is!"

"She's with Nate…"

"LIAR! Dorota told me Nate was alone!" Chuck shouted shaking Cal, losing his temper. "WHERE'S SHE?!"

Cal tried to keep his cold calm but looking Chuck so furious was scaring him a little. The brunette guy seem to be able to kill him right now.

"I don't know… but if you don't hurry, maybe she will sink with rats" he whispered to Chuck in a moment of courage, delighted with Chuck's desperation and the boy close his fist to punch him.

"YOU, BASTARD…!"

"Charles!" Lily scolded him from the boat. "Enough! You two go for a boat on the other side! And you Serena, for the love of God, enter in the boat!"

"I'm not going anywhere with him!" Chuck yelled looking Cal with hatred. and pushing him. "I'm going get Blair"

"I'm going with you to look for Dan" Serena said immediately, starting to follow him but Cal stopped her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Where are you going? To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?" he snapped at her furious and she spat at his face. She pulled her arm away from his grab.

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" Serena yelled to him with hate. Chuck took her hand and both disappeared in the crow.

"Serena! Charles!" Lily called them but they didn't care.

* * *

The Officer Jackson, paid by Cal, was watching Dan and Blair.

Dan was handcuffed to a pipe in the wall and Blair was tied to a chair and gagged on the other side of the room. The girl was shaking, trying to escape in vain but neither her insults were understood and Dan couldn't help her because the man was pointing him with a gun and he didn't even reach her.

When the water that was entering in the room, reached the Officer's knees, the man put the gun in his coat and smirk at them.

"Well, I hope you can swim, my lady" he told mockingly to Blair who glared at him. He opened the door and left the room.

Blair looked at Dan scared to death and started to shake her hands again trying to free them of the rope.

"Resist!" Dan yelled at her hitting the handcuffs against the pipe again and again, trying to break them, but it was in vain.

The water was freezing and Blair was trembling. By then, the water was reaching her waist and her chair started to float a little, threatening to throw her to the water.

"Don't move, Blair!" Dan told to her desperate because he couldn't do anything to help her. "Try to hold with your feet to something" she obeyed him immediately but it wasn't easy. She tried to stabilize the chair holding of the desk, but she lost her balance and the chair overturned, sinking her in cold water.

"Blair!" Dan yelled out of him, hitting the handcuffs on the pipe trying to make noise and caught the attention of someone. "Please! Help! HELP!"

* * *

**Sorry, I was in a hurry and forgot to put title to chapter nine. Thank you again for read it, especially to Kool-aid-girl, iheartchair, CAD22, fanny0997, whambaam, for your reviews and support guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm not so strong

* * *

14th April 1912

12:15 p.m.

...

Chuck and Serena crossed the corridors as fast as they could.

"We have to find Humphrey" Chuck yelled at her above the noise, hitting some people in his rush.

"But what about Blair…?"

"She's with him"

"How do you…?"

"Cal told me. It was no his intention of course, he never was really clever…" Chuck explained to her quickly. At first when Cal had said that Blair will sink with rats he only took that like a random phrase but when he called Humphrey a rat he understood where was she.

"Wait!" Serena suddenly stopped him, spotting Mr. Andrews and running to him. The man was going out of a room checking that everybody were outside. "Mr. Andrews! Thanks God!"

"There is no time!" Chuck yelled at her exasperate and snorted but followed her sister, annoyed and scared to death for Blair.

"Where the Master of arms sends someone who is arrested?" she asked breathless without preamble.

"You two have to get a boat right away" Mr. Andrews responded immediately, exasperate for her absurd question in a moment like that.

"Please, Andrews" Chuck begged to him, stepping next to Serena. He never had begged anyone before. "It's Blair. It's in danger. Dan Humphrey too"

The man looked at him a seconds before nodded and started to walking again followed by the siblings.

"Al right... Take the elevator to the bottom. Then turn to the left, then go right and then to the left" he explained rapidly to them while they kept walking. "You'll find a stairs, have to down it. Then go to the left. You will be on the crew's staterooms, and then go right, right, and then to the left, you'll find another stairs, and you will be in a long corridor. It's the second door to the left… I cannot do more for you, I'm sorry"

Both nodded and rushed to the elevator.

"I'm sorry sir, miss, the elevator is out of service" the operator of the elevator stopped them but Chuck grabbed him by his collar and pushed him inside, glaring at him.

"I give a shit! Lower the fucking lever and take us to the bottom!" he yelled to him, losing his temper.

The operator looking at him scared, obeyed him immediately and once the golden doors of the elevator were closed, it began to descend. When they reached the low bottom the water immediately flowed, entering in the elevator, reaching their ankles.

Chuck opened the door himself, splashing through the water and Serena followed him.

"Sorry, I have to return" the operator excused himself terrified. "Sorry…" He repeated, pulling the lever and the elevator began to go up dripping water and leaving them alone.

Chuck turned and started to cross the corridor with Serena behind.

"I can't remember all the instructions" she cried in panic.

"Don't worry, I do" Chuck replied sharply. He didn't mean be rude, but he was frightened for Blair, and he didn't want Serena noticed that or she would alter more.

"Are you sure is this way" Serena asked in the third time they turned in a corner.

"Completely… Look there is the stairs!" they kept running as they could with the freezing water rising even more.

Chuck breathed sharply as they found the following stairs. All these levels were flooded. All was quiet down there. Not a damn noise that indicated them that had someone down there alive. He didn't want think of how was Blair. She was fine, he said to himself, cursing the fucking enormous size of the ship.

Finally they started to hear noises; a few knocks and screams.

"BLAIR!" Chuck shouted with all his strength, running as fast as he could in the water.

"Dan!" Serena yelled going after Chuck.

He finally found the room where the noises were coming out.

The first thing he saw when he entered, was Dan handcuffed to the pipe with water through the torso.

"Blair fell into the water!" he immediately yelled in despair at seeing Chuck and Serena, pointing with his head at the girl submerged.

The boy ran away, plunged his hands into the water and righted the chair.

Blair was unconscious and completely soaked. Her head bounced against her chest.

"Blair, Blair! Do you hear me?" Chuck shouted desperate unbuckling her hands while Serena took away the gag from her mouth.

Chuck took her in his arms and leaned back on the wet surface of the floating average desktop.

"I'm going look for help" Serena said leaving the room desperately searching for someone.

Chuck put his ear on Blair's chest.

"How long ago she fell into the water?" he asked to Dan, putting his hands on the girl's chest and started pressing it rhythmically.

"Just recently, minutes before you arrived" Dan answered worried, seeing as Chuck pressed Blair's nose with his hand, crushing his mouth against hers and giving to her mouth-to mouth hysterically.

"Come on!" he urged furious on the verge of tears, felling he could barely breath, repeating the chest compressions. Chuck crushed again his mouth against hers and started pushing on her chest again... She couldn't die... she couldn't... Oh dear God please...

With a seizure, Blair opened her eyes and turned around, spitting a stream of water. She coughed hard confused and disoriented when some arms wrapped around her and she was pressed against a warm body.

"You're fine, you're fine. Thanks God" Chuck chocked pulling her closer, rocking her and kissing her wet hair again and again. She pulled back and looked at him with red and swallow eyes.

"Chuck, you came…" she whispered but he interrupted her, crashing his mouth against her again, kissing her fiercely. The girl immediately, wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, letting her tears stream down.

Dan looked at them relief, finally breathing easy.

Chuck pulled back, cupping her face on his hands.

"Don't scare me again like that, you hear me? Don't do it again, Blair!" he scolded her severity even when he knew it wasn't her fault, and Blair saw a solitary tear falling from his eyes. "I'm not so strong"

She felt an overwhelming love for him in that moment and her heart swell as she cupped his face too, kissing away his tear.

"I love you so much" she whispered breathless, closing her eyes, enjoying utterly the sensation of him against her again.

"I love you too" he responded wholeheartedly, pulling her closer without want let her go ever, kissing her soaked hair again and again until she lifted her face and found his mouth, ravishing each other with their tongues.

Dan cleared his throat soundly and they pulled back, turning to him.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you guys, but if you don't mind, this is filling with water and I still handcuffed to the damn pipe" Dan told them a little altered.

"Right" Chuck responded, trying to clear his head and found a solution. He put down Blair from the desk, splashing water and they approached quickly to Dan/

"What can we do?" Blair asked to Chuck looking the pipe feeling suddenly very useless. The brunette boy examined the pipe from all the angles trying to find a blind spot.

"Is too large for us to break it" Chuck responded, running his fingers through his hair trying to think of something else.

In that moment, Serena entered in the room with an ax in the hands.

"Blair!" she yelled with joy when she saw the girl awake and right on her feet again.

"An ax?" Chuck asked to her sister exasperated, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Is the only help I could find" Serena replied a little annoyed, frowning to him.

"That will have to help us" Dan answered stretching his hands; further than the handcuffs allowed to him.

Serena nodded and raised the ax, preparing to cut the handcuffs, swinging lightly for the ax's weight.

"For heaven's sake, give me that before you hurt yourself!" Chuck snapped, snatching the ax from her. He took properly the tool and looked up to Dan.

"Ready?"

"I trust you, man" Dan answered trying to sound calm and hide the fear. Chuck nodded and hit hard once. Blair and Serena let out a cry, covering their faces with their hands immediately. Dan grimaced, expecting to feel a horrible pain but Chuck had did it. He was free.

Dan shouted with joy and Serena burst into his arms. Chuck smiled relieved, dropping the ax, leaving it to sink. Then he wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

Serena cupped Dan's face and kissed him with passion until Chuck interrupted them:

"Okay, okay... If you don't mind I preferred you kiss on the deck once we are safe, this will soon be flooded"

They nodded and followed Chuck and Blair out of the room.

The water level was raising more and more, the water was reaching their chest. Finally they found the stairs and they could walk faster, but they were lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I love you so damn much

* * *

14th April 1912

12: 40

...

"Ready, Chuck?" The two boys ran against the door, hitting it with their shoulders, breaking it down. They stumbled in the corridor as Serena and Blair came out for the whole they had made it and ran to them. Some passengers looked at them in surprise but they didn't care. Blair put her arm around Chuck's waist and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder starting walk. Dan took Serena's hand and followed them.

"Hey, you cannot do that!" an Officer who was giving life jackets yelled at them. "It's White Star Line's property! You'll have to pay it!"

"SHUT UP!" The four turned their heads and shouted in unison to him, pissed. The Officer didn't respond a little scared and startled.

They started to run until they reached a staircase. It was full of passenger of Third Class but the gate was close, impeding to all of them went out.

"We have the right to leave!"

"...Want us to die here!"

Fabrizio and Jack shouted angry at the officer, at the other side of the gate.

Dan entered in the crow first. Jenny was with them too, embracing herself about to cry.

"Dan!" she exclaimed scared and burst in his arms. Serena, Chuck and Blair looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he sighed.

"Is my sister, Jenny" he told them.

Jenny looked at them puzzled.

"But you are First Class passenger, don't you? What are you doing here?"

"Long story" Chuck responded without looking at her, making his way through the crowd until you reach the gate.

"Hey, you idiot! You know who I am? I'm Chuck Bass! I own half of this fucking ship! So open the fucking gate now!" He shouted furious but the Officer smirked at him.

"Yeah, right! You're Chuck Bass and I am Queen Victoria! I told you I will open the door for you when there is room in the boats"

"Liar, there is no enough space on the boats!" Chuck shouted angrily, glaring at him but the officer didn't budge.

"Go back, sir!" he ordered and Chuck hit the door with his fist, turning pissed.

"So you are the bastard owner of this fucking ship!" Fabrizio snapped pissed, looking at Chuck wanted to hit him.

"Flash news, you idiot! I put the money; I was not driving this shit when it hit the fucking iceberg!" he snapped coldly, glaring at him not afraid of him.

Fabrizio closed his hand into a fist but Dan stepped between them.

"Enough, man. He helped me to escape. If you do not go out, he either, beating him you will not fix anything!"

Blair made her way to Chuck; she hugged him and looked up.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her.

"Blair?" someone called her and when she looked up, she saw Jack; the boy with she had danced the other night.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" she asked to him, frowning. After Serena had repeated to her his name for the fifth time, she had to remember it.

"I could ask you the same" he responded friendly with a smirk, noticing the Chuck's arm around her and his glare at Jack's familiarity to his fiancee. "Why are you soaked?"

Blair sighed, thinking about all happening that night and feeling suddenly really tired.

"It's a long story"

"Why you know him?" Chuck asked to her, annoyed.

"I was her dance partner" Jack was who answered with a kindly smiled looking into her eyes, making her blush, she barely could remember anything of this night. "She's a great dancer by the way. We had so much fun that night…"

Chuck twitched his jaw, now even more angry and pissed.

"That night is over" he snapped sharply, tightened his arms round Blair, protectively. Who the hell though that idiot he was?

"Yeah? Well, she didn't mention you that night, Chuck Bass"

"Enough!" Dan told them again when Chuck was about to punch Jack. "I got an idea. We need to get this bench" he said pointing the bench nailed to the floor.

Jack followed him, smirking to Chuck when he passed next to him and winking to Blair.

Chuck was now furious. Carefully pulled Blair away and took off his coat and his tuxedo jacket handing it to her. She took them completely surprised and couldn't help but exchange a chuckle with Serena.

Chuck rolled up his sleeves going with Dan, Fabrizio, Jack and another boy, and taking the bench with both hands.

"Seriously? We don't want you hurt your soft hands, Chuck Bass" Jack teased him sarcastically and Chuck glared at him.

"The only thing I'm going to hurt is your face when my knuckles punched it. Don't worry; no one will notice the difference"

Jack wiped his smiled and glared him back.

"One…" Dan yelled interrupted them. "Two, Three!" all pulled up the bench at the same time, several times until they ripped up of the floor.

"Make way!" Dan yelled and the girls and the people moved, clearing the corridor for the boys.

"Three!" Dan shouted again and the boys started running, carrying the bench, crashing it against the gate.

The Officer stepped back frightened. The gate creaked and the boys stepped back.

"Enough!" the Officer shouted but they ignored him.

"Three!" Dan shouted again and they going to run again, crashing the bench, pulling the gate offs its hinges.

They shouted triumphantly, dropping the bench on the floor and started to climb the bench going out to the corridor.

Dan helped Jenny and Serena to pass over the bench for then follow them. Chuck took Blair by her waist and climbed after her, followed by Jack, Fabrizio and the other boy, who punched down the Officer when he passed next to him.

Jack reached Blair who was running, holding Chuck's hand.

"Why are you with him, anyway?" he asked to her puzzled, raising an eyebrow.

Chuck glared at him, and put his arm around Blair's waist.

"Get lost, Blondie!" Chuck snapped pissed, fighting the urge of knock down that idiot.

Jack smirked at Chuck and winked at Blair with a playfully smile, before running faster, reaching Fabrizio.

Chuck growled annoyed and Blair chuckled, cocking her eyebrow.

"You're not jealous, do you?" she teased his fiance a little, with a smirk and he glared at her too.

"Keep running, Waldorf" he snapped and Blair giggled.

"You're so cute when you are jealous…"

"Give me a break, Blair!"

In that moment they were climbing the stairs of the foyer. Some people were running desperately, others cried alone and some first class passengers, almost all men, were sitting calmly as if at any time they were to announce dinner.

But the deck it was total chaos. Officers could barely contain the men who fought to get a boat while shouting, calling for more women and children go up. Flares lit up the sky, people were running and pushing and the front of the Titanic was already submerged.

Chuck and Blair reached Dan, Jenny and Serena and advance quickly to a lifeboat.

Blair suddenly felt numbed. She looked around and only saw despair and fear in all the eyes. An officer took away a girl from her father's arm who cried, gavin her to a woman aboard the boat.

"No, Daddy!" the girl forced with the woman, extending her hand to her father, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, honey!" the man's broken voice rang in Blair's ears; his last pious lie.

"You'll be fine... I will go for you"

Blair looked further back to an elderly couple of First Class, she had known them, three days ago in the dinner.

"No, I will not go without you, Julliard!" the women protested, stubborn.

"You'll die if you stay, Constance" the man responded desolate, pushing his wife but she stopped him, cupping his face with her hands.

"We have fifty-three years together, I will not leave you now..." she told him smiling gently to him. The man stared at his wife before kissed her and hugged her tightly.

"C'mon miss, your hand!" an Officer yelled to her extending his hand, bringing her to the reality and she stepped back. Chuck stopped her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and she turned to face him.

"Blair, you have to go!" he urged her, looking into her eyes.

"No!" she shook her head, anxiously, cupping his face on her hands. "I don't want to go without you!"

"I'll be fine" he assured her, cracking a smile, taking her hands in his and put them down. He took his coat from her arm and put over her shoulders.

Serena and Dan, next to them, were in the same situation.

"Enter in the boat, Serena! Jenny you too!"

The both girls said no at the unison.

"I don't want to leave you" Serena chocked about to cry.

"Enter in the boat Serena" Cal suddenly appeared, and looked at her putting his coat on her, not pleased of seeing Dan or Blair there. "You too, Blair"

"Don't come near me ever again" she snapped coolly, glaring at him. Chuck looked at him with hate before turned to Blair again and cupped her face in his hands.

"You have to go. I'll be fine. I'll pay some Officer on the other side to let me aboard a boat. We'll be together, I promise" he kissed her hungrily, burying her fingers in her hair, pulling her close. She kissed him back deeply, grasping his lapels, feeling that could be the last time she would kiss him.

The Officer took Jenny's hand and helped her entered in the boat, followed by Serena.

Chuck pulled back, leaning his forehead against her. Both closed their eyes, counting their beats, savoring how their breaths mixed. He kissed her shortly one last time, before make her turn around. If he didn't let her go now, she wouldn't enter in the boat.

Blair walked to the boat with Chuck behind when and a man stopped in front of her.

"Please, Miss, give this to my family. They are on a boat. I want they know I loved them" he told before walked away and she started to cry. Chuck took her hand and held it tightly as she climbed to the boat.

She turned to look at him scared for him, and he kissed her knuckles before the Officer pushed her causing she let go his hand.

"I love you!" she yelled at him and he cracked a smile, feeling his hear tore apart.

"I love you too!"

"Lower the boat!" the Official ordered, and tumbling the boat started to low to the water.

Serena hugged Blair when she sat next to the blonde girl and started to cry.

* * *

Aboard the ship, Chuck, Dan and Cal watched the lifeboat downing more and more, smaller and smaller.

"You are a good liar" Cal told to Dan narrowing his eyes and Chuck looked at them.

"So are you" he replied bitterly. "There's, uh... there's no arrangement, isn't it?"

"No, there is. Not that you'll benefit much from it" Cal answered calmly with a smirked and Chuck understood what happened. "I always win Dan, one way or another"

"Don't worry, Humphrey" Chuck intervened, stepping next to Dan, glaring at Cal and put a hand on Dan's shoulder. "You'll be aboard on a boat with me; I will take care of that"

Cal wiped his smile and glared at back at him. Despite everything, Chuck smirked.

* * *

"B, stop crying, everything will be fine" Serena was comforting her friend, rubbing her arm. "Chuck and Dan will get a boat, they already arranged with an Officer."

"No man will can aboard any boat, honey" a woman said next to Serena who had overheard their conversation. She seemed a governess, judging by her dress, and her eyes were red and swollen when she looked the girls. "There are only two boats, this included. They won't let any men aboard, no matter the money they give..."

The girls dropped their heart sink as the women word's took their breath away. Both felt a lump in her throat when looked up and their eyes met with Chuck's and Dan's. The boys smiled slightly, ignoring that they wouldn't leave the ship, they wouldn't survive, but even so, were happy because them, Blair and Serena, were safe.

A flare went off, lighting up the sky, illuminating the passengers running down the deck and the serene and calm faces of the boys.

I took them a heartbeat to decide.

The passengers aboard the boat cried surprised and indignant when the girls rose with the same thought in their heads, walking among them and jumping back to the Titanic, holding from the railing of the second level's deck.

Chuck and Dan leaned over the rail, yelling at them.

"NO! NO!"

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!"

Serena rest her elbow, pushing herself up, when many hands helped her up. Blair tried to do the same but one of her hands slipped and she hung, screaming, from the rail.

When Chuck saw this, he turned and ran as fast as he could, pushing people to make way, rushing to help Blair with Dan following him, closely.

The passengers who had helped Serena, immediately succored Blair and pulled her to the deck again. The girls just said a quick thank you, then Blair took Serena's hand and they ran toward to the main deck.

They broke in the foyer at the same time the boys were going downstairs right to them.

"Chuck!" Blair yelled bursting in her arms. He gathering her up and spun her into a circle before leaving her in the floor again and cupping her face in his shaken hands.

"You lost your freaking mind?" he yelled at her, completely angry and relieved, not letting her answer for crashing his mouth against hers, kissing her hungrily. She was about to return the kiss when he pulled back suddenly. "You're stupid! Why you do that!" he scolded her again, looking deeply into her eyes.

"A woman… a woman said they won't let you aboard a boat and…" Blair breathless, tried to explain herself, starting crying again and Chuck wiped away her tears with his thumbs, his heart melting for what she was saying. "And… I couldn't… I couldn't leave you here… I couldn't go, I couldn't…"

He interrupted her, kissing her against fiercely and this time she could kiss him back too. Their mouths ravished each other, and they pulled closer, mixing embraces and deeps kisses, tangling in the other. He would have take her to his stateroom and made love to her until they couldn't even breath but since the ship was sinking it just was something impossible, however, he pulled back, tucking her head under his chin, rocking her into his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay... we will think in something. Don't worry" finally he replied breathless, touched by her stupid actions. She had returned... Being able to save herself, she had chosen to return with him, stay with him despite the situation.

"I love you" he whispered kissing her wet hair. "I love you... I love you so damn much"

"I love you too" she cried, burying her face in his chest, grabbing his lapel tightly.

With their breathing utterly altered, they turned to see Serena and Dan. They were crying, embraced, forehead against forehead.

"What we're going to do?" Serena asked hopelessly, looking at her best friend and brother.

"Don't worry, we will think in something" Chuck assured her, trying to trust in his own words. They will found a way out of there... somehow.

"At least we are together" Blair replied with a little smile, looking up to her fiance and Chuck pulled her closer by her nape, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**So the story is following now the plot of the movie, but of course, it will be really different.**

**Thank you again for your reviews and because you keep reading the story, I'm happy writing knowing you enjoy the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I've been looking for you

* * *

15th April 1912

1:30 a.m.

...

Chuck was about to kiss Blair again when a shot resounded in the foyer and the wooden statue atop the pole at the foot of the stairs, exploded into a thousand splinters.

The four guys screamed startled, stepping back and was then when they saw Cal, out of himself, downing the stairs and pointing at Dan and Serena with a gun.

The boy took Serena's hand, starting to run downstairs to the dining room.

"Are you insane?!" Chuck shouted at him and ducked in time when Cal shot at him now.

He pushed Blair down to the stairs immediately, running with her. A bullet blew up the handrail of the stairs, really close to her hand, and she screamed as she was dragging down by Chuck.

Cal quickly followed them, slipping with the carpet and failing a shot that exploded a lamp, behind Chuck's head. The boy cursed and Blair cried, utterly frightened.

* * *

The level of the dining room was already flooded. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they jumped to the water and splash as they ran into the dining room as fast as the water allowed them which was reaching their knees.

Cal shot his last bullet which exploded the frame of the door just as Chuck crossed it, ducking his head.

Cal was left hanging from the pole of the stairs with his shoes submerged; pulling the trigger but the gun had no more bullets. He stared at the door of the room and started laughing like a lunatic when Lovejoy reached him.

"What could possibly be funny?" he asked to his master, looked at him puzzled.

"I put the diamond in the coat" Cal explained looking at him with a mad smile, breathless. "And I put the coat on her!"

She walked to Lovejoy and pushed the empty gun against his chest. The valet took it, looking Cal with an eyebrow raised.

"Get it!" Cal ordered to him, suddenly wiping his smile and cooling his eyes, before walking upstairs.

Lovejoy took out the empty bullet casing dropping it and put a new one on the gun. He jumped into the water and went to the dining room with the weapon on high.

* * *

Dan and Serena crossed as fast as they could the dining room, and they crashed in the doors to the other corridor. It was closed. Chuck and Blair reached them breathless.

"What we do now? There is no another exit" Blair chocked completely freaking out and they heard steps and splashes behind. Chuck put his finger in his mouth, ordering silence.

"C'mon" he whispered and motion to them to follow him.

* * *

Lovejoy entered in the empty floating dining room. The half of the floor was flooded and the room was rocking with the ship. The tables, the chairs and the tea carts and even the water were rocking slowly.

He held the gun up, peering into the room. He rushed right to the other doors but they were closed so they had to be there.

Lovejoy heard a noise behind him, and turned quickly and started to walk to the tables. At that time the room lights fused but he kept walking through the tables, pointing with the gun. The little noises in the room made by the silverware and china, were becoming annoying.

"I know you are here!" he yelled to the apparently empty room. "You better come out; you will make me easier this"

But he could only hear the noises of the porcelain and tables clashing, wood creaking, and the level of the water, increasing.

Chuck pocked his head lightly behind the table and when Lovejoy turned his back, he crossed to another table, taking Blair with him, holding her shaken hand tightly. Dan and Serena, behind the table behind, moved to the one they let free.

Lovejoy turned to them and they froze where they were, they barely could breath or move.

The valet turned again and Chuck made a sign to Dan with his hand. The boy nodded and let go Serena's hand moving to where it was Chuck. Moving his lips noiselessly, he told Blair and Serena to stay where they were.

When Lovejoy turned back, the boys taking advantage to cross behind him to the other line of tables.

The girls watched at them anxiously and when Lovejoy turned, they hided again. The man frowned and walked directly to the table where they were hiding and he smiled when they saw the girls crouching behind the table.

"I've been looking for you" he said pointing at them with the gun as he smirked and the girls' eyes wider in horror.

Chuck and Dan came out behind him, and they lunged against him, crashing him against a window, holding his hand with the gun. It shot two times to the ceiling and Serena and Blair cried, frightened.

Lovejoy punched Chuck throwing him to the water but Dan hit him on the gut, and he bended, groaning.

Blair helped Chuck to stand up and once in his feet, he punched down Lovejoy, sinking him into the water.

"C'mon" Dan said and he and Chuck ran through the doors, breaking down it.

Blair and Serena followed them, running and splashing and they took the girl's hands, dragging them through the corridor.

Serena ducked just in time to avoid two shots from Lovejoy who was groaning, trying to stand straight despite the pain.

They ran through the corridor as fast as they could.

Finally they reached two stairs; one who went up, the other went down. Blair started to climb the one who went up, but Chuck stopped her taking her by the arm and dragged her to the one who went down. Dan and Serena followed them, stopping in the bottom and holding their breath.

Lovejoy came out of the room and went right to the first stair, climbing up rapidly.

The doors of the dining room where opened by the water, it was more flooded with each passing second.

"Where are we?" Blair asked when the Lovejoy's footsteps were gone.

"Behind the Third Class kitchen" Dan responded, watching the corridor and recognizing it. "We have to reach the Second Class staterooms, once there, we could go out to the Third Class deck" he suggested and without say anything else, all followed him by the empty and semi dark corridor.

Serena clutched Dan's arm and he kissed her on the her golden hair.

Blair was trembling scared to death by what just happened and Chuck pulled her closer, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, you'll see" he assured to her as kind as he could, rubbing her arm and she crackled a smile to him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

They turned in a semi flooded corridor and climbed up a stair. Soon they reached the Second Class staterooms just as Dan told them.

They kept walking for the deserts corridors with lights flashing, threatening to shut down. The walls cracked and the guys looked around with apprehension, praying for no one wall collapsed suddenly and flooded the corridor.

The kids turned in a corner and entered in a new corridor.

They looked at the double door they had behind; it was a double wood door and it was closed, but it looked cracked and the water was begging to pour down under it. At any moment the doors would collapse and the water would flood the corridor.

"We'd better move away from here as soon as possible" Dan yelled dragging Serena and the others followed him running.

But suddenly Blair stopped, making that Chuck stopped too and pulling out from him she approached the door.

"There is no time!" Chuck yelled at her, when she knocked the door and Dan and Serena stopped too, looking behind exasperatedly.

"Blair!" Serena called her, without understanding that could possibly stop her friend in a moment like that.

"There is someone inside" Blair responded, sticking her ear to the door and listening some clearly sobs. "Is someone trapped there, I'm sure"

Chuck looked at the girl exasperated but she looked back at him worried. He knew what she was thinking; they had to help whoever was there. He thought they shouldn't waste any time but as Blair he felt they couldn't let anyone trapped if they could help them.

"Step back" the boy asked to her Blair stepped aside. Dan came to help him and the two boys ran, crashing against the door and opening it at once.

Blair ran after them, entering into the stateroom and saw a little girl, crying in a corner, who screamed when she saw them.

Serena pocked her head into the stateroom.

"Don't be scared, and your parents? Dan asked to her kindly.

"Humphrey, there's no time to play twenty questions. Let's get out of here!" Chuck snapped, taking the girl in his arms and going out to the corridor. Blair took his arm and the girl looked at her, terrified.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Blair assured to the girl, without really believe in her words, as they turned the corner and entered in a semi-lit corridor.

In that, they heard a shout, and when they turned, a man ran towards them shouting in a language they couldn't understand. He took away the child from Chuck's arms, pushing him and threatened them in that strange language.

"You're welcome!" Chuck shouted angrily but the man ignored him, returning to the corridor with the doors on the verge of collapse.

"No, don't go that way!" Dan yelled, following them.

The man was running by the middle of the corridor when the doors crashed down and an unstoppable stream of water filled the hall. The boy turned right away, running back to them.

"Run!" Dan shouted loudly, taking Serena and running like a soul bat out of hell. Chuck grabbed Blair and ran with the others, chased by the imposing stream.

They ran as fast as they could but it was not enough. The water hit Blair's legs, knocking her down and dragging Chuck with her, to swallow then Dan and Serena.

The kids surfaced of the current, unable to hold on to something.

Chuck saw the hollow of a staircase and taking the hand of Blair, held on to this when they passed in front of. Dan and Serena collided with them and Chuck let go Blair's hand. The current dragged her but Dan held her in time by the wrist.

"Oh my God!" Blair cried, trying to hold the other Dan's hand but she couldn't.

"I got you" he assured her but he barely could hold her with just one hand.

Serena managed to get rid of the current, climbing up on the stairs, which where flooded already, and helped Chuck to do the same. Once there they pulled Dan and Blair to the stairs.

Dan's feet touched the steps but he couldn't pull Blair with one hand and it began to slip.

"Humphrey! If you let me go...!" she menaced him starting to cry out of herself but Chuck leaned over on him, taking her by the arm and together they pulled her up the stairs, save from the stream.

Chuck pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her head and each inch of her soaked face. She was trembling more from the fear than from the cold water.

"Easy, it's fine now" he told to her, rocking her a little, peppering kisses in her temple.

"But the girl… and the man…"

"I know" he said felling a lump in his throat. "But there's nothing we can do now"

She sobbed and he cupped her face kissing her fiercely as she grabbed his hair tightly and pulled each other closer.

While they were making out again, Dan and Serena climbed the stairs but the metallic gate was closed and the corridor, although enlightened, was empty.

"Hey! Help!" they started to shouted but there was nobody that could listen to them. Chuck and Blair finally pulled back and reached them watching the gate hopelessly, remember the great effort they had to do to open the other gate and thinking that without a bench or something to crashing down the gate they wouldn't make it.

Suddenly, an Officer passed running and the four started to shouted at him.

"Please! Open the door!"

"The water is rising" Blair cried feeling the cold water on her knees.

"Please!"

The Officer sighed and approached them, splashing and cursing, pulling out a keys from his coat. With trembling hands, he separated a key from the rest but the ship lurched and the keys slipped from his hands, falling to the flooded floor.

The Officer looked up to him, helplessly.

"I'm sorry" he said scared and ran away.

"Wait! Come back!" Chuck called him, hitting the gate desperate.

Dan took a deep breath and plunged into the water, groping the floor, looking for the keys while the water level were rising fast.

When he finally came out, the water was reaching their chest, crushing them against the fence.

"Dan, fast!" Serena urged him while the boy sneaked a hand through the gate and tried to open the lock something not easy in the water and to the other side of the gate.

The water were already covering their neck and by then Dan were completely submerged. It was near for the water to cover them completely and then all would be over.

* * *

**Sorry, it took me longer to write this chapter, but here it is. Thank you all for your support, guys. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This took me a little while but this is a strong part in the movie and I wasn't inspired.**

**Thank you again for reading it and your reviews guys, are amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Remember what I told you?

* * *

15th April 1912

1:40 a.m.

...

Fear, death, hopeless… it was the only things that Captain Smith could see around him; fear, death and hopeless, in the eyes of every passenger of his unfortunate ship.

He was staring the scene like in slow motion. The passengers with their white and useless safe jackets, running through the deck looking for… looking for what? Lifeboats? They wouldn't get any. An exit? Only the cold ocean was surrounded and swallowed them slowly. A hope? He had lost all already.

Sighing, he approached his Chief Officer; Henry Wilde and put a hand on his shoulder. Wilde turned to him.

"You are in charge now official" the captain told him and the man opened his eyes shocked and scared at that huge responsibility.

"But Captain... Where are you going?"

Smith looked again the chaos around him and sighed.

"Nowhere, Wilde, nowhere" Captain Smith left alone his Chief Officer with the hope that he would maintain the order as possible and that he would occupy of the passengers.

Smith turned calm but without a smile on his face and went to the wheelhouse that was empty. He had been a dreamer; had been fooled by the fame and delusions of grandeur and now all those people were paying for his vanity.

* * *

Lovejoy came out to the deck and found Cal.

"So? Things are getting a little nasty here"

"I couldn't find them, but downstairs is flooded. They won't come out" Lovejoy responded, putting the gun inside his coat.

"You get rid of them but you lost the diamond, you idiot!" Cal snapped furious with the tranquility of his valet. "Get yourself a boat I'm not going to help you" and he immediately went to one of the officers, Moody who was keeping a multitude of pushing men under control –Fabrizio and Jack with them–, pointing at them with a gun as his companion; Official Wilde tried to get off the last boat.

"Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" Cal asked with a smirk.

"Go back, sir" The officer Moody ordered him, making a sign with the head, wiping Cal's smile.

"We have a deal, remember?" Cal whispered to the Official sharply.

Moody pulled out a wad of cash and threw to him.

"Your money cannot save me more than you. Go back!" Officer Moody put a hand on Cal's chest and pushed him with the rest of men.

Cal looked at him furious and made his way through the crow of pushing men.

"Go back! GO BACK!" Moody shouted out of himself, with shaking hands. One of the men tried to jump to the boat from a pole and he shot to his knee. That calmed down the crow a little.

"Go back or I'll shoot you like dogs!" he shouted at them, but the men started to protest, shouting and stepping back.

One of the man pushed Jack and the Officer, thinking he was trying to sneak, shot at him. Jack fell down with blood pouring from his chest, staining the white life jacket.

"No, Jack! JACK!" Fabrizio cried, holding the blond head of his friend but it was too late. He was dead. "YOU KILL HIM! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILL HIM!"

The Officer Moody was in shock, stepping back from the accusatory stares of the men who watched the boy's body. He couldn't believe it! He had killed... and some innocent boy! The Officer's hands trembled and turned to see Official Wilde who had been frozen at the scene. Moody greeted his colleague and he put the gun to his head.

"NO, BEN!" Wilde shouted but the Moody shot himself and his body fell overboard into the water.

The officer Wilde closed his eyes for a moment watching the roaring and ruthless waves under his feet and Fabrizio crying over Jack's body. He took a deep breath and started to demand again more women and children.

* * *

Cal was desperate. It was total chaos, and he needed a boat right away.

He heard little sobs and when he turned, he saw a forgotten small girl in a corner, his ticket out of the fucking ship. Without think twice he picked her up and went to the Officer Wilde.

He looked at him and Cal made a face of deep sorrow, his despair for himself, of course, helped him.

"Please... I'm all she has in the world" he begged to the man.

Wilde tired, stared at him without wanting to notice that he was a passenger of First Class and the girl of Third.

He nodded, leaving him to aboard the boat and indicating to his colleagues that put the boat on the water. Cal sighed with relief and handed the girl to a woman next to him. He always won, he thought, in one way or another.

* * *

In the life boats Lily, Mrs. Brown, the Officer Hitchin and other First Class women were staring with moist eyes the Titanic, the unsinkable ship; sinking.

All their thoughts were the same because all of them had a dear person aboard this ship. Hitchin turned to the passengers in his boat and he urged them to continue paddling.

"Come on. Pull! Pull!"

At that, the Official Wilde's voice rang through his walkie-talkie:

"Come back! Come back to the ship! Boat 6, come back to the ship!"

"Stop! We have to go back!" Mrs. Brown told to the others when she heard the Wilde's voice. But the Official had no intentions to obey his superior.

"You don't understand" Hitchin replied watching the passengers who were exchanging glances. "If we go back, they'll swamp the boat, they'll pull us right down. I'm telling you!"

"Knock it off. You're scaring me" Mrs. Brown yelled at him, watching him severely. "Come on girls! Grab an oar, let's go!" told to the women but no one moved.

"Are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of the North Atlantic! Now do you people want to live, or do you want to die?" Hitchin snapped at her, his words gnawing the consciousness of the other women. You want to live or to die? Them or you?

Molly Brown turned around to see the other women but all avoided her gaze, with no intention of moving, and she was indignant.

"I don't understand a one of you. What's the matter with you?" she questioned them. She wanted come back even when she hadn't something really dear to her in the ship, but it was the correct thing only that she was the only one who think that way. "It's your men out there! There's plenty o' room for more!"

"And there'll be one less on this boat, if you don't shut that hole in your face!" Hitchin responded violently, glaring at her.

* * *

15th April 1912

2:15 a.m.

...

Chuck, Blair and Serena's heads struck the ceiling, as the water reached their neck and their jaw.

Blair took Chuck's hand in the water and the boy looked at her, hopelessly. Feeling awful for not being able to save her.

"I love you. Always have, always will…" she told him before the water reached their mouths and he couldn't reciprocate the feeling because the water covered them completely…

* * *

And then seemed to be the end. The dome of the principal staircase broke down and the water came in roaring like an unstoppable and deadly flood, swallowing everyone, rich and poor, First and Third class, young and old, dying as equals.

Some clung to life, finding terror and despair; some just waited quietly the end, welcoming death with arms wide open.

An elderly couple embraced in bed, dreaming of their youth, as the water covered them, encapsulating them in their memories... A mother was giving the goodnight to her children, small, alien to despair... that was for the older, they were being clothed by death that night.

Water also broke into the wheelhouse where the Captain Smith was dreaming of a perfect trip, one where his ship arrived safely to the port and the water took him in its arms as to the others. He had dreamed too high and now the sun had burned his wings and sunk his ship.

* * *

There was a screech and the door opened, suddenly.

Chuck, Blair, Serena and Dan pulled out from the watercourse, breathing violently and coughing water while the current, less violent, dragged them down the hall.

"Humphrey… Are you okay?!" Chuck asked with effort, watching the boy, soaked and disoriented. He nodded blinking trying to find him.

"…Stairs!" it was the only thing that Serena could yell, pointing another hollow. They climbed for it, going out to a corridor of First Class which was dry and illuminated yet.

Dan hold Serena's soaked hand and Chuck took Blair's and they ran into the library, crossing it as fast as they can, surrounding tables as they felt the floor leaning under their feet.

Then, Blair glance a man leaning against the hearth of the fireplace and recognized Mr. Andrews. She stopped suddenly, causing that Chuck stop too.

"We have no time" he told her exasperated but she ignored him, letting go his hand and approached the man.

"Mrs. Andrews" Blair called him and the man looked up, surprised. For a moment he didn't say anything, he just stared at her with sorrow.

"Mrs. Andrews, the ship is sinking. Come with us" Blair asked to him kindly but the man shook his head.

"Go, young Blair, save you" the man responded looking them, soaked and blushed. "And take care of her, Mr. Bass" he told to the boy and Chuck nodded solemnly as he taken Blair's hand, pulling her.

"Miss Blair" Mr. Andrews called her before they left and both turned to him. "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, Miss Blair"

The girl cracked a smile, sorrowfully, not blaming him at all for anything and let Chuck dragged her out.

Finally, they going out to the deck and breathed the cold air but the relief didn't last long. It was a total chaos out there.

The half of the Titanic was submerged. The ship was leaning more and more, the people were running out of control everywhere and there were people in the water who had felt from the ship, screaming.

"God..." Serena chocked and a man passing in a hurry, pushed Blair violently. Chuck grabbed her in time before she would fall to the ground and pulled closer to him, shouted to the bastard, angrily.

"I don't like this" Dan commented worried as he felt the floor leaning. "We have to move, now!" he took Serena's hand and motioned to Chuck to follow him. Blair embraced her fiance and the two ran after Dan and Serena.

As they crossed the main deck, the road became narrow, and a too slow praying man came between Dan and Chuck and Blair.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..."

"You mind to walk a little faster through that fucking valley there?" Chuck snapped exasperatedly at the man, pushing him by his back.

Finally they reached the Third Class deck and it was like climbing a mount dodging people; the deck was more and more vertical with each second passing.

They saw Dan and Serena grabbed from the rail which surrounded the ship and they ran to them.

"This thing is more and more leaned. Here we can hold from this" Dan explained at them and Chuck nodded, smiling slightly as he took the rail with one hand.

"Good thinking, Humphrey"

Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist tightly and he pulled her closer too. The deck was leaning slowly and she was trembling uncontrollably.

Chuck looked down and saw her pale and completely terrified, her lovely brown eyes red for cry.

"Hey" he called her kindly and she looked up to him. He placed a soft kiss in her forehead and looked deep into her eyes. "Everything going to be fine, I promise. I promise we'll get out of this… Remember what I told you?"

Blair looked down and shook her head, sighing.

"I told you…" Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared his throat. "I told you I'm going to buy you a ring… when we arrive at New York, remember?"

Blair nodded sobbing and he pulled her closer as he felt the deck was leaning even more under his feet. The people around them were shouting and crying, were praying and falling, slipping off the deck and landing in the icy water.

All around them was death and fear and he only wanted give her a little of hope, something that would make her want to live in spite of everything.

He turned with her in his arms and took the rail with both hands, Blair between the rail and him, while the ship continued leaning.

She turned her face, resting her cheek in Chuck's soaked coat and looked at Serena; Dan was holding her too, comforting her. Her blue eyes met Blair's and the girls communicated without words, trying to be strong for the other.

Blair finally looked up to Chuck and smiled a little.

"A ring?" she asked with her broken voice.

"A diamond ring" he corrected her while a man next to them slipped and falling, probably he wouldn't survive. Chuck was dizzy of all that, he was tired as never before, but he couldn't break down now, no with Blair believing in him as never before no when he had her in his arms and when he had to take care of her.

"The prettiest one, only for you… And your dress… you will have to pick up your dress, Serena may help you… We'll fill the church with peonies and I'll buy everything you want" His words were trivial and stupid in a moment like this, but he didn't care as long as Blair were fine because they will get out of this fucking situation, they had to get out of this situation and then, they would do all the stupid things that he was saying.

Blair cracked a smile and nodded.

"Yes, we'll do that" she said in a weak voice.

* * *

In engine rooms which weren't completely flooded yet, the workers ran through it, turning off everything, trying not to cause any accident.

An engineer ran to the electricity generating machine and a shock electrocuted him, melting the machine.

Ship's lights were turned off and darkened completely.

* * *

Lily Van der Woodsen with moist eyes, red nose and steam coming out of her mouth, watched the ship sinking slowly.

Guilt gnawed her and the only thing she could see, again and again, was their faces; Blair, who had always been like her dreamed daughter, Charles, her stepson who despite everything she loved, and Serena, her unruly daughter; always driving her crazy, always facing her and putting her in shame, always so beautiful and so brave, someone who she, Lily, could never have been and someone who she hadn't known appreciate. Her brave and vivacious girl was gone.

* * *

The people now rushed in the dark across the deck.

Lovejoy was grabbed to the rail on the middle of the ship with the breath away and a bleeding temple when it happened.

A rustle tore the night. The tables in the middle of the deck lifted one by one quickly, the ceiling in the living room collapsed and the hull broke, as if a hand had separated from the middle of the ship.

The men fell through the opening, dying electrocuted inside the ship and Lovejoy clung until to the last moment before a shake throw him the burning interior of the ship. They say that you will die as you lived.

* * *

The people on the Third Class deck didn't know what was happening. They only felt shakes and suddenly the ship stopped its leaning. They hung in the air.

Blair turned and grabbed the rail with both of her hands when the ship stopped.

"What…?" it was the only thing she could say because the ship was hanging on the air felt against the ocean violently... but it last just a few moments. The people screamed as the ship stated to fall again and landed on the ocean, more people falling from the deck to the water, the chimneys of the ship plummeting, one falling over Fabrizio who was trying to swim away.

* * *

The ship was now two broken pieces and the first one pulled the other to the water.

Chuck helped Blair stand up when the ship started to lean again, this time faster.

"What's happening now?!" Blair cried frightened as Chuck was trying to hold her against the rail.

"We have to move!" Dan shouted to them and let go Serena to climb to the other side of the rail helping himself with the mast.

"Hold, Serena" he asked her kindly as he helped Chuck to climb to the other side. The girls hung for a few moments as the boy positioned on the other side. First they helped Serena who was closer to the mast and then the three, carried Blair to the other side.

Serena watched the cold water approaching them, through the rails, and held the bars so hard that her knuckles turned even whiter. Dan put his hand on the girl's waist putting her closer and with the other hand he held the bars.

Chuck next to them, covered Blair with his body and kissed her head as they slowly were swallowed by the water. Some people did the same, some succeeded, some felt to the water or crashed in some part of the ship.

"We'll have to jump!" Dan yelled to them.

"Have you gone mad, Humphrey!?" Blair cried, surprised that she could feel even more fear.

"It's the only way" Dan responded. "Take his hand and not let go for any reason" he told to Chuck and then he turned to Serena, starting to give her some instructions.

"I can't do it" Blair said immediately, shaking her head looking the water beneath her, frightened. "I can't, Chuck"

"Yes, you can" he replied rubbing her arm. "I now you can"

"The water is freezing!" she cried trembling and Chuck swallowed, understanding perfectly her fear.

"I know, I know, Blair… but the ships is going to sink anyway… Look at me… Look at me, Blair!" the girl turned to see him with the fear in her brown eyes and he kept his strong and confident look even if he was utterly scared inside too. He had to stay strong for her. "I got you, and I promise I won't let you go, okay? Remember the ring…" he assured her.

Blair sobbed and nodded, closing her eyes, completely frightened. Chuck moved next to her her, holding her hand tightly and watching water approaching to them as it where the Death itself.

"When I say, take a deep breath, and hold it... okay?" Chuck told to Blair and she nodded. The boy squeeze her hand to give her a little of confidence.

"Ready…? Now!" The four kids jump to the icy water as the rest of the ship.

That night, the Titanic finally sank.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I'll always be with, wherever you go

* * *

15th April 1912

2.20 p.m.

When Blair hit the water all her thoughts disappeared, there was only a thing on her mind; pain.

She couldn't breathe; she couldn't think she couldn't only feel the freeze and the pain that was evolving her whole body and which was making its way through her lungs.

But then something took her hand pulling and she opened her eyes and saw Chuck trying to drag her to the surface, something difficult because the waters were moving side to side, threatened to tear them apart.

She tried to swim but they only moved in circles for the endless and freezing waves. When they were about to reached the surface a new wave separated them.

Blair's head broke to the surface. The air hit her face like a slap and she snorted and gasped for air. She barely could see anything and was splashing trying to looking for Chuck, Serena or Dan. She didn't even have breath to yell for them.

"Bl… Blair… Bl-air…" a stuttering and light voice called her and she turned around as she could. Serena was swimming to her, as soaked as her, and trembling uncontrollably.

"Se… Se… Serena" responded Blair making a huge effort to get the words came out of her mouth. "Where is… where is Dan?"

The blond girl shook her head.

"… Chu-Chuck?" Blair shook her head too, feeling her heart dropped and if it weren't so cold she would be crying. She could her teeth clashing and her hair was paste to her face. She looked around and only saw her indifferent to the faces on the water, she only wanted to find Chuck, to know he was fine.

"The…there" said suddenly Serena to Blair, and a smiled cracked her face. Dan was swimming to her and she approached to him as fast as she could.

Blair followed her but something dragger underwater again, so suddenly and she couldn't react.

She fought and pushed trying to reach the air again and when she got it, the man plunged her again.

He was crying he didn't know how to swim, but if he kept doing that he would drown her.

Blair was underwater again and she tried to reach the surface but this time she couldn't. She was running out air and she couldn't shake the man off.

As suddenly as she had been dragged underwater, the man let her go and a strong arms dragged her to the surface again and when she opened the eyes, gasping for air the first thing she saw was Chuck, lightly blue skin, soaked, red eyes, with steam coming out from his mouth, but smiling, happy and relief of having her again in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously and she nodded, wrapping her arms immediately around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Now… I am" she only answered with her teeth clenching.

"We have to move, Blair" said Chuck kindly. He didn't want let her go, but if they didn't find a way to go out from the water, they'll die frozen.

She nodded and taking her hand he took her until where were Serena and Dan; was a enormous piece of the ship, and Serena was over it.

"Oh my God! Blair, are you okay?" asked her friend as soon as she saw Blair. "You disappeared in a moment… I didn't know…"

But the brunette girl shook her hand, interrupting her friend and cracked a smile. Despite they were on freezing water lost in the middle of the Atlantic, despite she knew that they didn't have many chances to survive, she was happy. With Chuck and Serena, even Dan beside her, she could die happy.

"I'm okay" Blair responded and Dan extended a hand to her.

"I'll help you" he offered and with Chuck's help, Blair could climb to the piece of floating wood where Serena was. Now, the girls were sheltered from the freezing waters but the boys not.

"There's room for you too" said Blair when she saw the boys looking around anxiously.

"No, if we climb it, we will drawn you too" answered Dan kindly shaking his head.

"But you couldn't stay in the water…" Serena protested worried.

"There, Humphrey!" said Chuck pointing another piece of wood. It was smaller but resistant. The two boys approached it to the piece where the girls were and they could climb it. The wood didn't drawn but it was smaller and only their torso was out of the water.

Dan took Serena's hand and smiled her.

"We just have to wait… They'll come for us" and she nodded, as a little girl who believe in an adult promise.

Chuck extended a freezing hand and touch Blair's face. Her skin was cold as an ice, and her blush was turned blue. She looked in his eyes without hope.

"I made you a promise" Chuck remembered her. "I made you a promise Blair Waldorf and I will keep it. I'm going to marry you on New York…"

"I'm cold…" Blair interrupted him. She was trembling violently looking away. "I'm so cold… and tired…"

"No, Blair. Looked at me!" said Chuck firmly cupping her face on his hands and the dark empty eyes of Blair pierced his. "You're not done! You will survive… we will survive! I'm going to marry you… and our wedding will be the best of all, and every woman will envy you when they'll see you in you dress walking toward me… and we will travel to beautiful places… Paris, the Tuscany, Greece, Monte Carlo… everywhere you want to go, I'll take you there. And we will have a lot of children, strong boys and pretty girls, exactly like you… and you will die, yes, but within many and many years, old in your bed, and I'll be with you. I'll always be with, wherever you go"

Blair couldn't help but smiled, and leaned to kiss her fiancé with kindness and love.

"I love you" she whispered and he kissed her back, biting softly her ice cold lip.

"I love you too, beautiful".

* * *

Serena was flying… yes, she was flying, on her flying machine… she was crossing the oceans, she was free and happy, and she could go wherever she wants. But the sun was too close… it was too bright… too blinding.

Serena opened her eyes lightly. Her eyelids were heavy as lead.

It was a light in front of her, but she didn't know what was it, or from where it was it, but it was to blinding.

The light descended lightly and she could see men in a boat and their mouth was moving it… Then she remembered everything.

As fast as she can she turned to Blair. She was sleep on Chuck's hand. The boy was sleep too. Their skin were completely white, her lips blue and a lightly layer of ice were on their eyelashes and hair.

Serena put a numb and trembling hand on Blair's shoulder and shook her friend.

"Blair…" she barely could speak. "Blair…"

Finally, after a few terrifying seconds her friend open her eyes.

"Serena…?"

"Wake up, Chuck. We're saved!" Serena told her and while her friend assimilated what was happening she turned to Dan and shook his hands.

"Dan, wakes up! We're saved!" But Dan didn't move.

"Dan! Dan!" Serena insisted, worried. It took so long for Blair to wake up. "Dan! Dan!" Serena put a hand on his shoulder and shook him but he didn't wake up. "Dan, please! Dan! DAN! DAAN!"

"Serena…" Blair with tears on her eyes put a hand on her friend's shoulder but she shook off, shaking Dan harder, making his head moving side to side, but he didn't wake up.

"NO! DAN, PLEASE! DAN, WAKE UP!" but it was useless, the girl leaned her head crying. Her world was over, Dan was gone.

"Serena…" the Blair's hand on her shoulder was burning her.

It took a few minutes to her, but she looked up again. The tears were falling for her freezing face, but the determination was on her face, cold not only by the weather.

"I'll never let go, Dan" she swore kissing his hands and let him go. The weight of his body dragged him underwater and the two girls cried, saying goodbye to a friend and a love, a love who was drawing in the ice cold heart of the ocean.

"Wake up, Chuck. We have to go now" said Serena to Blair without looked her and rolled over to wood falling into the water again.

Blair sobbing turned to his fiancé and touched his face lightly.

"Chuck, wakes up" but the boy didn't answer or open his eyes. Serena turned to them.

"Chuck, wakes up!" she insisted shaking his shoulder, but he was he was as motionless as Dan. Her heart dropped to her knees.

"Chuck! CHUCK!"

"Blair, he's…"

"NO!" Blair turned to Serena crying ever more. "He's fine! He just… Chuck, Chuck"

"Blair he's gone…"

* * *

So what do you think? It's not the end yet. Don't be worry for Chuck.

Thank you again for your reviews, are completely amazing, I'm really glad you like it, Thank you for your support.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I wouldn't want anything else

* * *

15th April 1912

3.30 a.m.

...

"Blair…"

"No! No! He's fine. He's… Chuck, please! CHUCK!" Blair cried, burying her face on her hands which were still holding Chuck's freezing hands.

Her breath was gone; she barely could breathe or think. She didn't want breathe nor think; she only wanted Chuck. With his smooth and deep voice when he drawled, his warm and strong hands around her, his chocolate eyes teasing her, loving her...

"Chuck, Chuck" she cried, her voice as broken as her heart. "You cannot… You…you made a promise… you promise we will get married… Chuck… please Chuck"

Serena was already in the cold water trying to talk sense to Blair, but it was useless. She was broken too, she was nub too, but she had accepted that Dan was gone for good (she made him a promise that she will survive), and Blair had to let go Chuck too.

Serena left her friend crying on the wood and swam as she could until a death Official; Wilde, frozen in the water. She took the whistle and blew it, shaking the water trying to get the attention of the officers on the boat.

"There!" yelled the Officer Lowe moving his lantern to focus Serena, and the other Officers started to row to her. They did it carefully; they didn't want to hit anyone who could be safe.

They finally reached Serena and then they hear the Blair's cry. Lowe extended his arms to Serena and with a quick move, he pulled her out of the frozen waters and gave her a thick wool blanket for then looked at Blair.

"Miss!" he called her but she didn't care. She wouldn't leave Chuck for anything. If he didn't awake then she would stay by his side, freezing to death with him. She was crying with her eyes tightly shut so she didn't notice the boat surrounding her until a strong arms held her and pulled her away from Chuck.

"No!" she cried with her broken, exhausted and chocked voice, squirming in Lowe's arms as he tried to wrap a blanket around her tiny and freezing body. "No! Chuck!"

"Miss, please" the Officers tried to talk to her but she didn't listen.

"Chuck… let me!"

"Let's go" Lowe ordered and Blair screamed louder, dropping herself from his arms watching her beloved Chuck making small, dying with her heart… Then the lantern illuminated Chuck's face and his blue eyelids trembled.

"Wait!" Blair yelled.

"Blair…" Serena started but her friend turned her head, still trapped in Officer Lowe's arms and looked up to him.

"He's alive! Chuck's alive!" her voice was merely a sigh, an exalted one. The Officers stopped the boat and illuminated again the boys' body.

Both were as immobile as before but Chuck's eyelids trembled lightly again, before he finally opened his eyes slowly.

"CHUCK!" Blair yelled, crying of happiness and Lowe had to hold her again before she jump to the water again.

Slowly the boat approached Chuck and carefully the men rescued Chuck from the water. Blair took off her blanket without caring that was too cold for her too, and evolved Chuck with it. The Officers laid Chuck on the boat floor with the same care as if he were made of glass.

But that Chuck were still alive gave hopes to Serena who was asking now to the Officials that rescue Dan too.

"Sir, we should take this boy too?" An Official asked to Lowe and Serena turned to him anxiously. Lowe leaned over the boat, holding Dan's wrist for a moment and stare at him a few minutes with Serena stared at him for dear life.

Meanwhile, Chuck were awakening. Everything around him was blurry and he heard indecipherable voices sounding in the distance. He felt his body left the water and now he was on something dry, it starting to get hot...

Blair knelt next to him and kindly, placed his head on her lap. She kissed his ice cold face, petting his hair as she stared at him adoringly.

Chuck in his numbness, felt how his head were lifted and were put on something soft and warm. Some small hands began to caress his face lovingly and when his vision finally cleared, the first thing he saw, was her face. Her skin was bluish from the cold, her lips were white as snow, her eyes were red, swollen and tired, had marked eye circles, and her hair was tousled and smashed with traces of snow. Even so, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Bl… Bla…" he mumbled but she put a finger over his lips even whiter than hers.

"Shh… Now we're safe" she told him with an enormous smile, hugging him. Chuck could barely raise a trembling hand to take Blair's and bringing it to his lips.

* * *

Lowe left Dan's hand again in the wood and turned to Serena who was waiting anxiously.

"Well?"

The Official sighed with grief and looked at Serena with sorrow.

"No..." the girl shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry, Miss. He's gone..."

"No!" Serena yelled at him. "He's just unconscious... like Chuck"

But Lowe shook his head, sighting again. God, what he had to do this?

"In Mr. Bass case were different" he explained kindly and Serena glared at him.

"Why?! Because he's the owner of the damn ship?!"

"Serena!" Blair scolded at her, finally turning to her friend. She understood her pain, she just had to feel it, but she hadn't blame Dan or Serena for the Chuck's alleged death.

But the blonde girl just glared at her.

"It's not because Mr. Bass is the owner" Lowe explained to Serena. "It's because Mr. Bass was breathing and had pulse... unlike this poor guy"

"It's not a poor guy!" Serena yelled sensitive. "It's more than Cal or you, or anyone!" and tried to reach Dan, but Lowe stopped her and the Officials started to move the boat.

"No! Dan!" Serena yelled as the boat hit some piece of wood. This float until Dan and when it hit his body, it started to slipped from the boat.

"Dan!" Serena shouted utterly heartbroken as Dan's corpse sank in the cold water, losing in their depths.

Blair was looking at her friend worried and sad for her and even Chuck in his fragile state, turned his head to look at her broken sister almost with guilty for had been survive instead of Humphrey.

Lowe approached them and put another blanket over Blair's shoulder. The girl turned to him and cracked a smile at him, thankfully.

Serena wrapped another blanket around her tightly and when she finished to cry and yell and cursed, she looked the cold ocean numbed. Chuck was alive… Chuck had survived… why Dan couldn't. Why he had to abandon her, he promised he wouldn't do it... Her eyes flooded as the world crashed around her. She was happy for Chuck and Blair deep inside, they could be together, but in that moment she couldn't see them, she couldn't bear it, she couldn't help but blame them.

* * *

Another two persons were rescued after them, and another boat rescued seven crew members, in total were twelve… only twelve of one thousand five hundred seventeen passengers. The other two persons in Chuck, Blair and Serena's boat were a man drunk as hell and a woman… who died before they reached the other boats.

After that they just waited, to live again, to dream again, to suffer, to blame themselves, to try to forget… Some, like them, will be forgiven. After all, they had fight, they had waited with the Death beside them... but it will be forgiveness for those who stayed in the boats? For those who watched how the Death sank the Titanic? Those who turned to the other side when they fellows were begging for help?

* * *

15th April 1912

4.10 a.m.

...

The boat where was Lily Van Der Woodsen, Molly Brown, and other First Class Passengers were floating with no direction when they saw it; magnificent and imposing, the Carpathia, a relief for all exhausted of fear, guilt and remorse, like a Heaven angel.

The fist passenger of been taken aboard the Carpathia was Elizabeth Walton Allen, a lady that used to be a Lily's friend, now it was a completely stranger. Lily boarded too, just after her.

When they reached the deck, the Officers gave them a wool blanket and a hot beverage in a cup and then were taken to another deck were they had to register.

The Carpathia passengers moved away from them as if they were an infected plague and in a strange way, they were, Lily though as she walked numb looking without sees.

When the second boat arrived finally, a man boarded the Carphatia. The first one was Joseph Bruce Ismay, who was led to the cabin belonging to the ship's doctor which he did not leave for the entire journey. He ate nothing solid, received only a single visitor, and was kept under the influence of opiates.

In that boat was Nate too. He boarded the ship, exhausted of everything and with an enormous guilt over his shoulders. As he made his way to the deck he could only think in three persons: Blair, Chuck and Serena. He would had gave anything to see them again. He would hugged Chuck again as a brother and attended his wedding with Blair, willingly. He had anything to forgive him anymore, but they, Nate's friends were now who had to forgive him. He was not a Christian person, but now he was praying for them.

* * *

15th April 1912

9.00 a.m.

...

Blair crossed her arms over her chest, watching the horizon and trembled. Chuck noticed that and immediately wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and tightly and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

They didn't talk. They didn't need to do it. After their boat reached the Carphatia, the other girl who were rescued were taken to the Doctor's office in which he confirmed she was dead and were taken with other two persons who died before the Carphatia found their boats. Chuck and Blair were taken to the deck with the other Fist Class passengers. With them, were two hundred three passengers. They were only fifty seven men, the other one hundred eight died in the unsinkable ship as what they were; gentlemen, despite their class.

The only man survivor of First Class who wasn't rejected nor hatred not blamed, was Chuck, because while the other took the place of some children or woman, he had survived to the freezing waters.

They found Lily and Mrs. Brown in a couple of hours. When Lily saw them, a smile shined up her face and ran to them. She hugged and kissed Chuck who wasn't as happy or pleased as her, neither Blair. His adoptive mother was a disappointment.

Lily asked immediately and anxiously for Serena. She had no idea that she was with the Third Class passengers. They told what their friend asked them to respond; she had died next to Dan and they couldn't do anything for her. Lily was broken but it was a lecture of the life itself to her. She was comforted by Mrs. Brown who suddenly didn't look vulgar anymore.

Shortly after, they found Nate. He was being rejected by the Carphatia passengers because he had taken the place of some woman or child in the boats, but he was wholeheartedly sorry. He apologized to Chuck and Blair. They didn't forgive him but they promised they would do it with time and Nate understood. Eventually, would never be as before, but they could fix their relationship and Chuck would have his friend back.

Chuck sighed and kissed Blair's forehead softly. She closed her eyes and rested her head in his shoulder. Both were in shock yet, both were tire but they just needed time. Now they were together and nothing will ever split them again.

"Well, well. I already supposed that would find you around here, Bass…" a hateful voice drawled behind them. They turned their heads and Cal walked to them with a smirk on his face and his hand inside his pants pockets. "… but I had to admit that I'm surprise to find you" he told to Blair, mockingly.

Chuck arose violently and grabbed Cal by his labels, glaring at him. His eyes flashed a fury that it had never had before and if the looks could die, Cal would be already gone.

"Easy, Bass, I only wanted to asked you something" Cal quickly responded, afraid of him for first time.

Chuck only softened his glare when he felt Blair's hand in his arm. He let go Cal and he stepped back away from Chuck's grab, dusting off his tail coat.

"Where's Serena?" Cal asked calmly with hatred in his voice and in his look.

"What do you care?" Chuck spat furiously.

"I do" Cal answered honestly, placing a hand over his heart. "I care about the diamond she had in her pocket"

Chuck glared at him with disgust.

"You are such a bastard…" Blair shrieked furiously too, but Chuck held her before she could reach Cal.

"She died" Chuck snapped coolly.

Cal dropped his heart sank.

"That it's not…"

"She died next to me… frozen" Blair added coolly but with her voice broken. She embraced herself and stepped away, looking at the floor. That was in a way true. Part of Serena died with Dan.

"Your diamond is in the sea with her. Why don't you go and look for it yourself?" Chuck snapped to Cal with hatred and disgust. "Meanwhile stay away from me and my family… that's include Lily"

Cal narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Well at least I know now who have my diamond. I always win Chuck in a way or another I'm always better than you. I even had a better girlfriend…" he looked Blair with disgust. "You should let her swim with Humphrey"

That was the last straw. Chuck's fist was faster than Cal and knocked him down.

* * *

Chuck and Blair entered in the part of the deck were the Third Class Survivors were. They found a blonde girl and walked through her.

Jenny Humphrey smiled a little when she saw them and nudged the hooded woman next to her.

Serena looked up and forced a smile. Blair cracked a smile too and she took her hand.

"No matter what happen S, I will always be there for you. You know that, right?" she promised tighten her hand.

Serena nodded and a little but genuine smile appeared on her face.

"I will survive. I promise him that" she told them, looking away to the sea as she could see something that they don't.

"Cal was asking for you" Blair warned her and she nodded.

"Of course he does and he will. But for him and the rest of the world Serena Van Der Woodsen is dead"

"Not for us" Chuck told her taking her hand in his and Blair nodded immediately. "You will have whatever you want sis. You only have to ask"

Serena smiled to him fondly.

"Thank you, Chuck. Really"

"So… What you going to do now?" Chuck asked to her sister and she dropped his hand. Serena thought a while her answer and then she shrugged.

"America is really big. Jenny will decide… we have to do and see a lot of things" she responded and turned to the girl next to her smiling.

Blair nodded sadly and bit her lip a little before answer:

"You know… We'll give you our address so you can find us always" Serena smiled at her friend, taking her hand and laughing lightly.

"Thank you B, but first, before we started our trip, we have a wedding to attend"

Blair grinned at her blonde friend and hugged her.

"I wouldn't wish anything else" the brunette girl said and Serena held her tightly.

* * *

It was a rainy day when they arrived to New York.

Chuck and Blair refused to go with Lily, and they couldn't say goodbye to Serena and Jenny because they left the ship before them, but they know they would be fine. They promised stay a few weeks in town for the Chuck and Blair's wedding, then they will traveled around the world, seeing the places and doing the things that Dan would have wanted to do.

Chuck and Blair went down to the port, the boy with and umbrella in one hand and her hand in the other, walking to the car that was waiting for them. Before they got in, an Officer asked their names for the list of survivors and when the man was written them, they could see them, only six names above them: Jenny and Serena Humphrey.

The brunette girl looked up to his fiance and smiled to him, hopeful with their future together and Serena's and Jenny's because after all, after the death, the fear, the loss... finally a light seems appeared on the horizon. And that experience had changed them all forever. Serena will never be again that doll with no opinion, pleasing the other and making what they want, she was free now and she will honored her promise to Dan, but she will not only survive, she will_ live._ Blair had learned to not give up to her desires, to fight for what she want no matter the fear or the hopeless she felt. And Chuck in the other hand, had lost his old antics forever, he had only eyes for one woman; her fiancee, but it was not an obligation for him at all, he was faithful to her because he wanted and because he was utterly and madly in love with his future wife. Even Nate had learned something, he would be, after that experience, the most loyal friend that Chuck could ask.

The Officer walked away looking for more survivors and Blair took his free hand in hers, kissing the back of it softly for then looked into his eyes tenderly.

"Thank you for not leave me alone" she told her wholeheartedly, reassuring her love for him and her words touched Chuck who grinned to her, cupping her cheek with his hand and pulling her closer, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You jump, I jump, remember?" he reminded her as he pulled her closer, kissing her hungrily. The girl immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and the umbrella started to shake because Chuck wasn't able to hold it upright and ravished his fiancee properly, finally they decided to continue that in a dry place, where nothing could interrupted them again.

"Maybe you could draw me again" Blair suggested with a wicked smiled as she sat on his lap, once inside the car, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I could skip the draw part and just take you" he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer kissing softly her neck. He didn't think he could do it again, it was too much temptation and after almost loosing her, he didn't trust in his self-control.

He thought she was going to protest but the girl sighed, enjoying the sensation of his lips over her neck.

"Fine... but just for now" she warned him and cupping his face he pulled him away from her neck. "What happened to the draw, by the way?" she had wanted to asking him before, but with all the bad things that happened, that draw was the last thing on her mind. Now that she all had taken its course, she was hoping that he could had saved the draw but most likely it was that the picture were in the bottom of the Atlantic.

However, Chuck surprised her, taking out from his coat a sheet folded, too stiff and a little stained.

"I don't know how it was after all the times that we submerged on the water" he explained to her, as she took it the draw, trying to open it but it was too paste and she could broke it if she pulled harder.

"And it's beyond repair?" Blair asked to him, looking at him pouting and he smiled, looking at her expression fondly.

"I could try... if you want" he suggested, kissing her shoulder and she nodded looking at him.

"I don't want to lose it. It's the most beautiful thing that I had ever had" she pressed the sheet against her chest. The fact that she considered his draw something so valuable to her, really touched him and the boy cupped her face kissing her again.

When the car stopped, Blair looked through the car's window and frowned, puzzled when she didn't saw the hotel.

"We were not going to the Plaza?" she asked to Chuck, confused.

"I have something to buy before... if you don't mind" the girl shook her head and she followed him to Harry Winston, a little jewelry shop that just opened. That night Chuck bought her a ring, a diamond ring.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

My heart will go on

* * *

10th July 1913

Manhattan, New York.

Two years after the Titanic sank.

...

Blair was home, it was almost diner time.

She was in her living room, in front of a burning fireplace, a cup of tea was in the tiny table next to her and in her hands were a book.

Blair was enormous those days. She had to wear baggy dresses because the bulge in her stomach was still growing steadily. She put, unconsciously, a hand over her bulky belly, softly caressing it.

Suddenly a maid entered in the room.

"My lady, you have visitors" she informed to Blair.

The girl closed the book and put on the table next to her. She wasn't really expecting nobody and she was a little jaded because she had hoped enjoy the evening with her husband.

Blair raised from the chair with the maid's help and then telling her to bring the visitors to the living room. The brunette girl smoothed her dress and looked herself quickly in the mirror above the fireplace, before turned to her unexpected guests.

But she stood utterly surprised without couldn't believe it. They were tanned, her hair was longer and lightly messy but they had the biggest smile.

"S" Blair mumbled stunned, before running to her friend.

"B!" Serena yelled, rushing to Blair. Both girls hugged each other tightly as if they hadn't seen in years... well almost it felt like that.

"Look at you" Blair said, grinning, when they pulled back.

"Me? Look at _you_" Serena responded happily, looking the bulky belly of her best friend. "I can't believe it. How months you had?"

"Seven" Blair responded with a huge smile that lighted up her face, placing her tiny hand proudly in her stomach. "Oh... Please, sit" she told them and made a gesture to invite them to sit on the couch.

Serena and Jenny sat on it and Blair, carefully, on an arm chair next to them.

"Chuck must be really happy" Serena commented with a smile.

Blair laughed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"He's driving me crazy, he's such exaggerated and overprotective"

Serena laughed with her friend. It was hardly think about Chuck Bass happily married and expecting a son, but Blair had tamed him time ago.

"What's going to be the name or my nephew… or niece?" the blonde girl asked excited, placing a hand over Blair's belly.

"We're not sure yet if it will be Henry or Anne" Blair responded, caressing lovingly her belly too for then looked up to them.

"Well, now it's your turn. What have you been doing?" Blair asked looking both girls. "First we received a letter from a desert on Arizona, then another from a beach on California…"

"Well, we've wanderer around the country" Jenny answered, excited. "We have a little list to accomplish"

Blair looked to Serena.

"Dan?" she guessed to who had belonging that list and the blonde girl nodded, fading a little her smile. Blair understood and didn't push her. "Well that's great. You ride a horse like men and ride this… how did you call it?"

"A plane" Serena told her recovering her huge smile, she looked pretty excited. "You can't even imagine how wonderful is to fly…"

"Thank you but I preferred my feet on earth" Blair said quickly, knowing where her friend were going.

Serena laughed and Blair smirked. Then there was a little moment of silence.

"Have you… had news about Nate?"

Blair nodded and appreciated the change of subject. Serena already had insisted by postcards that Blair should try the airplane and that soon it was to become more popular travel by air than by sea. Blair didn't believe that but the idea of being in the air frightened her more than travel on a ship again.

"He will come to diner the tonight. He's… seeing a new girl; Sage" Blair told her and Serena raised her eyebrows, noticing that Blair was not to happy of that.

"Well… I'm happy for him… and you…?"

"Nate is past and a forget thing" Blair answered quickly, making a gesture with her hand. "It's my friend now, nothing else… but I had to admit that this girl Sage really bothers me" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Serena and Jenny laughed and Blair glanced at Dan's little sister. A really good idea was crossing her mid.

"Actually… what don't you stay and have dinner with us?" Blair suggested to them with a shiny smiled.

Serena was surprised at the suddenly offer but smiled.

"Oh… thank you, Blair... but we don't want to bother"

"Oh, please, S. I'm just going to ignore that" Blair replied, rolling her eyes. As if had her best friend for dinner, bothered her. She put the hands over the chair arms and Serena helped her up. She smiled at her and made her sit again. "I'm going to tell Evey that prepare more places…" she excused herself but before she could leave the room, the maid entered again.

"My lady, Mr. Bass is here" the girl announced, interrupting Blair but she smiled wider.

"Thank you, Ellen. Please tell him that I need him urgently"

The maid nodded obediently and left the room.

It did not pass even five seconds when Chuck burst into the room, worried.

"Blair? Blair, are you… okay?" he rushed to his wife but he stopped when he noticed their visitors.

Serena smiled and walked to him.

"Hello, Chuck"

"Serena" he just said, hugging back his sister and pulled back, looking at her puzzled. "How…? When…?

"They're staying for diner, honey" Blair just answered smirking at her friend and then to his husband. Chuck cocked an eyebrow sensing she was scheming something else as she cupped his face in her hand and gave him a kiss.

Thirty minutes later Nate arrived. He was as surprised as Chuck before and hugged Serena immediately when he saw it. He asked about what she had been doing and when Blair introduced him Jenny, he just couldn't take off his eyes from her.

They enjoyed the diner, laughing, talking and having a really good time that they hadn't had in a while. When Nate left he made promise Serena and Jenny that they would visit him tomorrow and extended the invitation to his friend and Blair.

* * *

"How was your day, sweetheart? I couldn't ask you before" Blair asked to Chuck, looking at him once they were alone in their bedroom as she finished brushing her hair. She placed the comb on her vanity and turned to her husband who was undoing the cuff links. She stood up and walked to him, helped him.

"Fine, they have suspended the demand. They couldn't prove that the girl who was with us in the boat was Serena. Finally we got rid of Cal" he responded smiling as Blair placed the cuff links on the vanity too and he took her by her hips, turning her around and pulling her closer and starting to kiss softly her neck.

"And what about Bass Industries?" the girl said closing her eyes, sighing feeling his warm mouth over her skin, causing goosebumps in her and making her heart gone wild in just one second bu for Chuck that question was a cold shower, he sighed and pulled back.

"Bad. The Titanic… well, you know it better than anyone, it was a total failure as investment and without my father in the head of the company…" he replied sighing again, looking suddenly really tired, looking at the floor ashamed of his inability to deal with that problems.

"You can do it" the girl assured him, worried for him because he looked pretty messed. She cupped his cheek with her hand, lifting his face to look into hi eyes and smiled. "I trust you"

Chuck smiled a little, taking her wife's hand from his cheek on his, and brushed his lips softly inside he wrist, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you too" she replied, smiling immediately when she heard his words. "And you're about to love me more. I got an idea for Bass Industries"

Chuck looked at her puzzled.

"What do you know about planes?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow but Blair smiled wider.

* * *

**So this is the end. I hope you have enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I know my story has several orthography mistakes and will try to correct them as soon as possible but I wanted to finish it first.**

**Thank you, thank you for support and patience and your incredible reviews that made me keep going on with this story. Especially, thank you to fanny0997, Kool-Aid Girl, iheartchair, Agnes, CAD22, Helen, whambaam, RauhlPrincess, A, JessiGabrielax, May, Kelsey, MANHATTANACMXOXO, Hi and Lady Isabelle Black for being the first on share this story. I love you guys, I really meant it.**

* * *

**Well finally I corrected my ****orthography, adding of course some lines and some things that were missing and I really think were necessary add them. The chapter that I changed more was the 9, I hope you had realized. I changed the whole drawing scene. Sorry, I hope you don't mind but I think it's so much better that way and of course I separated the epilogue from the last chapter. **

**Thank you again for read it, review it, following it or whatever you have done. I really appreciate it, and if you have time maybe you would like to check out my other Chuck and Blair fics that are not finished yet but they will soon.**

**Love you guys. **


End file.
